


An Unexpected Meeting

by Shadowhunter_Artemis



Series: Impossible Girl Saga [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sarah Jane's daughter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 70,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter_Artemis/pseuds/Shadowhunter_Artemis
Summary: Imogen was only going to her best friend’s place to get her sketch book and left with making the acquaintance with the last of the Time Lords.  What she didn’t know at the time was that this unexpected meeting was going to change her life in surprising ways…





	1. Chapter 1

_The future isn’t certain. It can change as quickly and swiftly as the wind changes direction. Anything can affect the it…turning left instead of right…or leaf falling off a tree…_

_For me it was going to my best friend’s flat to pick up my sketch book. That’s when I met the Doctor. I didn’t know it at the time but from the moment I met him, my life was going to change…_

~Powell Estate: 2005~

Imogen knocked on the front door and Jackie Tyler opened it. “Hello Imogen”, she greeted.

“Hi Jackie. I’m not disturbing you am I?” Imogen asked noticing that the blonde woman was still in her bathrobe.

“No, you’re not. I was about to get dressed”, Jackie said. She stepped aside allowing the teen entrance. “Rose is in the kitchen. Make yourself at home”, the woman said.

“Will do, thanks Jackie”, Imogen said. She headed off down the hall and stopped in the doorway. In the living room a man wearing a leather jacket. He was flicking through her sketch book singing a couple of lines from _Luck by a lady_. “See anything you like?” Imogen spoke up.

The man turned around. “Quite a few things actually”, he replied “whoever this Imogen is, she’s pretty talented”.

“Thanks”, Imogen said “mum suggested that I should take it up as a career. But I don’t know…I think I want to travel…see the world a bit…” Imogen trailed off “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you that. I don’t even know you, no offense”.

“None taken. And people can’t help telling me things. I’ve just got one of those faces”, the man said with a grin.

Imogen let out of laugh “right! Of course you are”.

“Oh, Imogen I didn’t know you were here”, Rose suddenly spoke up through the hole in the wall.

“Your mum let me in”, Imogen answered.

“I’m making a coffee. Want one?” Rose asked. Imogen politely declined saying that she already had one. “Ok”, Rose said turning back to the kettle.

Imogen turned back to the mystery man. “So what’s your name then?” she asked.

“The Doctor”, he replied. Imogen didn’t comment on his ‘name’ though it was a bit strange. If that was the name he preferred to give then she wasn’t going to force him to tell her his actual name.

“And what are you doing here Doctor?” Imogen asked. The Doctor was about to answer her when they heard a scuttling behind the sofa “Rose I think another stray has gotten in”, Imogen called leaning over the sofa to have a look. She gave a yelp when a plastic arm leaped out and latches itself around her neck. She stumbled back from the force of the arm leaping out at her from behind the sofa. The Doctor rushed over to pry its fingers away from her throat as the brunette gasped for air. 

She fell back onto the sofa, the Doctor practically falling on top of her as he was still trying to remove the plastic arm which seemed unwilling to relinquish its vice like grip of Imogen’s neck. Rose came in carrying two mugs of coffee “I told Mickey to chuck that out”, she said seeing the arm but taking no notice of the fact that it was trying to kill her best friend while the Doctor was attempting to help her “honestly give a man a plastic hand…” Rose set the mugs onto the table at the same time as the Doctor managed to yank the arm away from Imogen.

It flies across the room then seemed to turn in mid-air and go for Rose. Before it could even grab her by the face, an object collided with it sending the arm across the room. It was Imogen’s sketchbook. Rose sat beside Imogen and rubbed her back as she coughed. The Doctor lunged for the arm as it tried to scuttle across the floor. He trapped it in his arms struggling to get his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket. The Doctor eventually managed it and used the tool on the arm.

 “It's all right, I've stopped it”, he said assured them. The Doctor tossed it to Rose “there you go, you see? Armless”.

“Do you think?” Rose asked getting up and smacking him with it.

“Ow!” the Doctor exclaimed rubbing his arm.

“How can you joke when that thing almost killed Imogen?” the blonde girl said crossly.

“You alright?” the Doctor asked Imogen having the decency to look concerned. Imogen nodded rubbing her sore throat. She knew he didn’t mean for her to be strangled by the plastic arm. She didn’t blame him at all. “See she’s fine” the Doctor said taking the arm from Rose “nice to meet you Imogen” he added.

“Likewise”, Imogen said her voice slightly hoarse from being strangled by the arm.

Without another word the Doctor left the flat. Rose and Imogen exchanged a look before running after him. “Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off”, Rose said hurrying down the stairs after the Doctor, Imogen close behind.

“Yes I can”, the Doctor said “Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!”

“But that arm was moving”, Rose said “It tried to kill Imogen”.

“Ten out of ten for observation”, the Doctor said sarcastically.

"You can't just walk away”, Rose said not about to let this go. First she gets attacked by plastic dummies in Henricks and then her best friend is almost strangled to death by a plastic arm! She wanted answers and this Doctor bloke was going to give them to her. “That's not fair. You've got to tell us what's going on”, Rose almost demanded.

“No, I don't”, the Doctor replied still going down the stairs.

“All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking”, Rose said as they left the block of flats.

“Is that supposed to sound tough?” the Doctor asked

“Hate to break it to you Rose but that didn’t sound tough at all”, Imogen said from behind them.

“Who are you?” Rose asked walking next to the Doctor.

“Told you. The Doctor”, the Time Lord replied. 

“Yeah, but Doctor what?” Rose questioned. Unlike hers and Imogen’s name, ‘The Doctor’ wasn’t a normal name. For anybody. Yes, there were some medical professionals who had the title of Doctor but even they’d have their surname attached to it like…Doctor Smith or Doctor Jones.

Imogen sped up so she was walking in step with Rose and the Doctor “I’m just curious. Why did that plastic arm attack us?” she asked.

“It wasn’t after you two, it was after me”, the Doctor answered “Last night in the shop, you blundered in…” he looked at the blonde pointedly “almost ruined the whole thing”.

“You’re the reason Henricks went Kaboom?” Imogen questioned.

“Yes he is”, Rose replied. As much as she didn’t really like working there, it was the only decent job she could get. Now she doesn’t even have that and it’s all thanks to the Doctor.

“So what about me?” Imogen asked “I’ve never met you before today and yet it still attacked me”.

“Wrong place, wrong time”, the Doctor said with a shrug. He couldn't place it but there was something about her...something so familiar. He felt it the moment he saw her at the flat. He was pretty sure that he'd never met her before, he would most definitely remember those eyes of hers considering that it was such an usual colour for a human to have in the 21st century. This was probably going to bug him for a while which is the last thing that he needed. He _needed_ to focus on....

“This plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?” Rose asked breaking through his thoughts and inadvertently putting the Doctor back on track with the situation at hand.

“No one”, the Doctor replied.

“What, you're on your own?” Rose asked surprised.

“Well, who else is there?” The Doctor said “I mean, you lot all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on”.

“Ok then enlighten us. How did you stop that arm from moving?” Imogen questioned.

“The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead”, the Doctor explained quickly.

“So that's radio control?” Rose asked.

“Thought control”, the Doctor corrected.

“Who’s controlling it, then?” Imogen queried.

“Long story”, the Doctor said.

“But what's it all for?” Rose pressed. She _had_ to know more “I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?”

“No”, the Doctor replied.

“I’d probably hazard a guess and say that they want to take over the world”, Imogen surmised.

“Exactly”, the Doctor agreed “Do you believe two me?”

“No”, Rose replied as she stopped walking. Imogen stopped walking too while the Doctor continued on by himself.

“Yes”, Imogen replied surprising Rose.

“Really, though, Doctor. Tell us, who are you?” the blonde girl asked. The Doctor stopped and turned around.

“You know when you’re a kid and they tell you the earth if turning but you can’t quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still” the Doctor walked back to the girls “I can feel it. The turn of the Earth” he said. He then took Imogen’s hand, intertwining his fingers with hers “The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it” as the Doctor spoke, Imogen could’ve sworn that she felt the ground beneath her feet vibrate as if it was moving as fast as the Doctor said “We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go…” the Doctor released her hand “That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose, Imogen. Go home”.

The Doctor walked away from them heading back to his TARDIS. He entered the blue box and placed the arm on the console. As he worked on wiring it in to the console, in order to track down the source of the signal, his thoughts turned to Imogen. He still couldn't shake that feeling of familiarity. He glanced down at his hand. Holding hers felt so...natural...like he'd done it many times before.

The Doctor shook his head to break out of his thoughts. It didn’t matter if the girl seemed familiar to him in some way. He had more important things to worry about like tracking down the source of the signal to the living plastic.


	2. Chapter 2

“So do you really believe the Doctor, Imogen? You don’t think he’s…I dunno…some kind of mad man?”  Rose asked the brunette as they walked back to the Powell Estate.

“A mannequin arm tried to choke me to death a few minutes ago Rose”, Imogen said “So yes, I believe him” she glanced at her friend “How come you don’t believe him?”

“Well how can I?” Rose asked “living plastic”, she muttered under her breath.

“Rose, you saw that arm attacking me. Don’t forget, it tried to attack you too AND you were at Henricks as well when those dummies came to life”, Imogen said “You have to at least consider the possibility that something strange is going on”.

Rose could see that Imogen did have a point. With the shop dummies coming to life at Henricks and the arm attacking her friend, it did seem like there _was_ something going on. She just was a little hesitant to believe what the Doctor said about a war going on beneath their feet. “Ok, fine I admit that there is something going on”, Rose confessed “but there’s nothing we can do about it”.

Imogen raised a brow “Says who? The Doctor?” she asked.

“He did tell us to go home and to forget about him”, Rose pointed out “But I know you’re not going to…” she sighed.

“You know me too well Rosie”, Imogen said.

“Unfortunately I do” Rose sighed again “Ok, where do we start?”

Imogen’s smile grew when Rose said ‘we’. That meant she was going to help her find out whats going on. “The one place that always has weird stuff…the internet”, she answered “My house is a bit too far away and I got the bus here... what about Mickey? Does he have a computer?”

“Yes he does”, Rose confirmed “Let’s go see if he’s home”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, hey, here's my woman”, Mickey cheerfully said when he opened the door to see her girlfriend. “And Imogen. What a nice surprise”, he added less cheerfully as the brunette followed Rose in.

“Hiya Mickey! Just come to borrow your computer”, Imogen said heading to his bedroom where Rose told her Mickey’s computer was.

“You don’t mind do you?” Rose asked.

“Of course not”, he replied “Just don’t read my emails”, Mickey called after his girlfriend as she headed towards his bedroom.

“Like we’d want to read your emails!” Imogen shouted back.

Rose stepped into the bedroom to see the brunette at the computer, typing away. “That’s a lot of results”, she commented seeing the large number of results come up for the word ‘Doctor’.

“Yep”, Imogen agreed “We need to narrow it down”. She typed in ‘Doctor Living Plastic’. Those three words came up with less results but it was still far too many. She looked at the screen for a moment before she had a thought. “I wonder…” she murmured before typing in ‘Doctor Blue Box’ into the search bar.

“Blue box?” Rose asked giving her a curious look.

“There was a blue police box on the street corner while we were talking to the Doctor”, Imogen said glancing up at her “But when we ran around the corner after hearing that weird noise, it was gone”.

“You think there’s a connection between it and the Doctor?” Rose asked presuming that’s what Imogen was thinking.

“Maybe”, Imogen said clicking on the search button. This time there were far fewer results, less than 500. The result at the top of the page looked promising.

_Doctor Who? … do you know this man contact Clive here._

Imogen clicked on the site and a page popped up with an extremely fuzzy picture of the Doctor. She then clicked on the ‘contact Clive’ link underneath the image.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was safe to say that Mickey wasn’t entirely happy about taking Rose and Imogen to visit Clive. Imogen pointed out that she would’ve driven them except her car was in the garage. “You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids”, Rose said getting out the yellow car.

“Yeah, who told you that?” Mickey asked “He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say”.

“Relax Mickey I’m going to be there so nothing is going to happen to Rose”, Imogen assured him as she got out of the car. A young boy opened the door after Rose knocked on it.

“Hello, we’ve come to see Clive”, Rose said potently

“It’s about the Doctor”, Imogen added.

“Dad! It’s a couple of your nutters!” the boy called. Moments later a middle age man appeared at the door.

“Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose and Imogen. I'm Clive, obviously”, Clive said, introducing himself. 

“I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you try to kill us”, Rose said.

“No, good point. No murders”, Clive agreed. He waved at Mickey who nods back.

“Who is it?” a woman called from upstairs.

“Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. They’ve been reading the website”, Clive called back. He turned to the girls “Please, come through. I'm in the shed”.

Rose and Imogen followed Clive out into the garden to the shed. _Blimey he needs to get a different hobby…probably one that’s less obsessive_ Imogen thought as she stepped into the shed seeing all the various bits and pieces on the walls and covering the tables.  “A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean” Clive explained to the girls “If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place” he pulled out a thick blue file and turned back around to face Rose and Imogen “Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories” he placed the file on top of a stack of books and opened it “No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always the Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance”, Clive explained as he showed them around. He pointed to the computer screen where a photograph of the Doctor was displayed. “That's your Doctor there, isn't it?” he asked.

“That’s him”, Imogen confirmed.

“I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo’s enhanced, but if we look at the original…” Clive pulled out a set photographs from the folder. Imogen frowned as he showed the photo’s to them, pointing the Doctor out in the crowd. He looked exactly the same as he did when they met him.

“November 22nd 1963…” Clive said.

“Assassination of President Kennedy”, Imogen murmured. She’d paid particular attention in school when it came to history as it had always interested her.  

“It must be his father”, Rose said looking at the photo.

“Going further back...April 1912” Clive brought over a photo album and showed the girls a black and white photograph “this is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend” he points to the Doctor wearing clothing typical of the time period. Once again he looked exactly the same. _This is impossible. Who exactly is this Doctor?_ Imogen thought staring at the photo. “This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And…” Clive showed them a sketch of the Doctor. Again he looked identical to the other photographs. “1883. Another Doctor. And look – same lineage. He’s identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion”.

“Who's that?” Rose asked.

“Death” Rose and Imogen exchanged looks at those words.

Outside Clive’s house, Mickey shift’s in the driver’s seat of his car, bored. He looks around at the quiet street unaware of the wheelie bin that was shuffling towards his car.

“If the Doctor's back…if you've seen him, Rose…Imogen… then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger”, Clive continued looking at the pair seriously.

~outside~

Mickey glanced at Clive’s house wondering if he should go get Rose and Imogen as they’d been in there for some time. A noise causes him to turn his attention away from the house. That was when he noticed the black wheelie bin close to his car. He was pretty sure that was further away when he parked. He was about to look back at Clive’s house when he saw the bin start to move. Mickey stared as it shuffled even closer to his car. He gets out of his car and goes to the now stationary bin, looking around it to see if he could find out what was making it move. He didn’t see anything.

Thinking it was possibly some kid messing around he quickly lifted up the lid. It was empty.

~Clive’s shed~

“If he's singled the two of you out… if the Doctor's making house calls…then God help you”, Clive said to Rose and Imogen, still a very serious look on his face.

~outside~

Mickey closed the bin confused. something had to be moving the bin. They don’t just move around on their own but there wasn’t anyone inside the bin and there wasn’t anything, that he could see, on the outside of the bin which would explain how it moved.

He shook his head. Maybe he was just seeing things. Mickey stepped away from the bin and was surprise to find that his hands wouldn’t move. He pulled them but they wouldn’t budge. They seemed to be stuck to the bin. Mickey took several steps backward pulling even harder in an attempt to free his hands. The bin stretches as he pulled, unwilling to let him go.

Suddenly Mickey was yanked towards the bin whose lid opens up. The wheelie bin pulls him inside, shutting its lid with a satisfied burp.

~Clive’s shed~

 “Who do you think he is Clive?” Imogen asked curious to know his thoughts about the Doctor.

“I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world”, Clive answered. Imogen could tell by his eyes that he truly believed what he was saying. And it made her wonder, was Clive really a nutter or was he telling the truth? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know I think we should do something tonight, the three of us”, Rose suggested as she got into the car completely unaware that the Mickey in the driver’s seat wasn’t the real one.

“Like what?” Imogen asked buckling herself in. Judging Rose’s face when Clive told them about the Doctor, it was clear that she thought he was a mental. She didn’t blame the blonde for wanting to do something normal to get her mind off the last hour. Though, she rather wanted to sit at home with a cup of tea and go over everything she’d learned and the Doctor.

“How about getting a pizza?” Rose suggested.

“Sure”, Imogen replied. She should’ve said no but since this was Rose asking…and considering what the blonde had been through the night before…

She couldn’t say no. 

“Mickey?” Rose asked.

Pizzaa! Yeah” he started the car “P-p-pizza!”

Imogen and Rose clutched their seats as Mickey drove down the road weaving all over the place.

~restaurant~

Imogen sat in the restaurant trying hard not to stare at Mickey but she couldn’t help it. There was something really off about him. He hadn’t seemed like himself since Clive’s house. If the terrible driving to the restaurant was any indication, she would probably go as far as saying that this wasn’t Mickey. A little disturbed by that thought, the brunette found herself wishing that the Doctor would turn up.

Rose, on the other hand, chatted away to Mickey completely oblivious to the fact that there was anything wrong. “Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen”

“I could ask at the bookshop. They might have jobs going”, Imogen offered turning her attention to her friend.

“You’d really do that?”  Rose asked.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t going to do it”, Imogen told her “Besides I’d be letting you down in the best friend department if I didn’t help you look for a new job”. Rose leant over and gave Imogen a hug which was slightly awkward due to the distance between them at the table.

“So, where did you meet this Doctor?” Mickey asked suddenly gaining their attention “Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?”

“No”, Imogen quickly answered. She was pretty sure that Rose hadn’t told him anything about meeting the Doctor or his involvement in the shop. _She_ most certainly didn’t tell him anything about it.

“Sort of”, Rose said.

“What was he doing there?” Mickey questioned.

“I'm not going on about it, Mickey”, Rose insisted “Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft…but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous”.

“But you can trust me, sweetheart, Babe, sugar, babe, sugar” Imogen stared at him when it sounded like he glitched “You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart”.

“What're you doing that for?” Rose asked starting to get the feeling something was wrong.

“Your champagne”, the waiter said in a familiar northern accent. Imogen glanced up and sure enough the Doctor was standing there holding a bottle of champagne.  He put a finger to his lips and she nodded knowing that he didn’t want her to give him away.

“We didn't order any champagne”, Mickey said not looking away from Rose. He grabbed her hand, pinning it to the table “Where's the Doctor?” he demanded.

Imogen bit her lip so she didn’t say anything really hoping that whatever the Doctor was going to do, it was going to be soon. “Ma’am you champagne”, the Doctor said holding the bottle out to Rose. Imogen watched her friend wave him off.

“It’s not ours…Mickey, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Doesn't anybody want this champagne?” the Doctor asked again. Mickey, exasperated, raises his eyes to look at the waiter for the first time saying

“Look, we didn't order an…” he cut off when he realised that the waiter was actually the Doctor “Ah. Gotcha”.

The Doctor shook the champagne “Don't mind me. I'm just toasting three good friends. On the house!” he aimed the bottle at ‘Mickey’ and released the cork. Both Imogen and Rose watched as the cork was absorbed into ‘Mickey’s’ forehead. He then spat it out before standing up. Imogen pulled Rose back as Mickey smashed the table in with his hands that he’d turned into clubs. The Doctor grabs Mickey and after a moment of struggling, he pulled off his head.

That made the other customers freak out. Rose raced to the fire alarm by the door and triggered it. “Everyone out! Out now! Get out!” she shouted. Customers get up from their tables and race for the front doors as ‘Mickey’ flailed around having lost his head.

“Come on! Move!” Imogen shouted ushering the last customers out the door. She, the Doctor and Rose hurry through the kitchen with ‘Mickey’ chasing after them. The trio burst out of the rear exit, the Doctor quickly shutting the door and locking it with his sonic screwdriver. While he does that, Rose runs to a set of padlocked gates “Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!” she said tugging the padlock.

“Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here”, the Doctor said going past Imogen, who had been staring at the blue box the second they exited the restaurant, to unlock the door. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Imogen followed him in and her mouth dropped open.

It was bigger on the inside!


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor watches Imogen as she circled the room taking everything in. He could tell by the look on her face that she was in complete awe of the place. She lightly touched the console, the lights brightening a fraction, not that the brunette noticed. The Doctor did though. He also heard the happy hum his ship emitted the second Imogen stepped in. the TARDIS was clearly happy to see the human. But why? What was it about her that made his ship react that way?

“It’s amazing!” Imogen exclaimed breaking him out of his thoughts.

 “You think this is amazing, wait till you see the rest of it”, the Doctor told her.

“There’s more?” Imogen asked a look of surprise on her face.

“Yep”, the Doctor replied.

“Fantastic!” Imogen said smiling taking another look around the room. The Doctor had to grin at the way she was taking everything in. He loved it! Someone who was amazed by the TARDIS, not seeming to be overwhelmed by the fact that it was bigger on the inside…it was a refreshing change…in a way. Though he hoped she was going to make a remark that it was ‘bigger on the inside’. He always loved it when they did that. 

Rose suddenly rushed in, shouting “It's going to follow us!”

“The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried”, the Doctor said calmly as he attached ‘Mickey’s’ head to the console.

“What are you doing Doctor?” Imogen asked finally noticing him doing something with Mickey’s head.

“You know I mentioned about the arm receiving a signal?” he asked her.

“Via thought control”, Imogen said recalling what he’d told them earlier.

“Yes”, the Doctor said “Well the arm was too simple, but the head’s perfect”, he explained.

“You’re using the head to find the source of the signal”, Imogen guessed.

“Yep”, the Doctor said before turning to Rose “Right. Where do you want to start?” he asked assuming that they had questions about the TARDIS.

“The inside's bigger than the outside?” Rose asked still not quite believing it.

“Yes”, the Doctor replied.

“It's alien”, Rose stated.

“Yeah”, the Doctor confirmed.

“Are you alien?” Rose questioned.

“Yes”, the Doctor answered.

“But you look human”, Imogen pointed out.

“No you look Time Lord. We came first”, the Doctor corrected her.

“Time Lord? Is that your species?” the brunette asked, fascinated. This was the first time that she’d met an alien. At first glance she never suspected him of being one seeing as he looked like…well…a human.

“Yes it is. It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time and Relative Dimension in Space”, the Doctor explained. Rose then burst into tears. Imogen went over and hugged her.

“Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?” Rose asked through her tears.

“Oh. I didn't think of that”, the Doctor said. Rose stepped away from Imogen and glared at him

“He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think?” Rose said angrily.

That was when Imogen noticed the head was melting. “Um…Doctor? The head’s melting”, she said.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no!” he exclaimed running around the console pushing buttons and flicking switches.

“What are you doing?!” Rose demanded as the TARDIS started to shake and a wheezing noise filled the room.

“Reviving the signal, it’s fading! Wait I’ve got it…” the Doctor glanced at the screen “No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!” Rose and Imogen grabbed hold of the railing tightly as the shaking grew worse “Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!”

After a few moments the wheezing and shaking stopped. “You can’t go out there, it’s not safe!” Rose called after the Doctor who’d just run out of the TARDIS. “Imogen!” she shouted after her friend who quickly followed the man out of the box without any hesitation.

The violet eyed girl was surprised to see that they were on the Thames Embankment. “I lost the signal. I was so close”, the Doctor told her as Rose hesitantly stepped out of the TARDIS.

“We've moved”, Rose stated seeing that their surroundings had changed “does it fly?”

“Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand”, the Doctor replied.

“What happened to that headless thing? Did it melt with the head?” Rose questioned.

“Yes”, the Doctor answered.

“What's a police public call box?” Imogen asked looking at the exterior of the TARDIS.

“It's a telephone box from the 1950s”, the Doctor replied patting the box “It's a disguise”.

“It’s a bit conspicuous”, Imogen remarked “Doesn’t she attract attention?” 

“Not really. If you put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town what would people do?” the Time Lord asked. Before Imogen could answer he continued “they’d walk right past it”.

 “Someone would’ve taken notice”, Imogen said.

“Highly unlikely”, the Doctor scoffed “Would _you_ have taken notice of a police box from the 50’s?”

“Actually I did”, Imogen said, surprising the Time Lord “I noticed her on the street corner when we were talking this morning”.

“You’re more observant than most people”, the Doctor commented. That made another refreshing change. Observant and not weirded out by the TARDIS. He was strange feeling aside, he was starting to like this girl.

“Mum’s a journalist. I picked up a few things from her”, Imogen said with a shrug.

“You called the TARDIS a she”, the Doctor said “Why?”

“It just felt right. Besides all earth ships are female so I’m just guessing it’s the same with alien ships too”, Imogen explained. _And there’s another reason_ the Doctor thought. She immediately called the TARDIS a ‘she’ where most people would say ‘it’.

“I’ll have to tell his mother that he’s dead” Rose said quietly causing the Doctor and Imogen to look at her.

“He could still be alive Rose”, Imogen said trying to look on the bright side.

“You think so Imogen?” Rose asked her hopeful.

“Absolutely”, Imogen replied without hesitation.

“Who are you two talking about?” the Doctor asked.

“Mickey”, Rose replied.

“You know, the guy who was replaced with the plastic copy?” Imogen elaborated.

“Oh…him”, the Doctor said in a tone that told both girls he wasn’t that bothered.

“You forgot him? Again?” Rose said angrily.

“Look, if I did forget some kid called Ricky…” the Doctor began.

“Mickey”, Rose corrected him.

“It’s because I’m trying to save the life of every stupid ape…” the Time Lord continued

“Hey!” Imogen protested taking offence to his comment about her species.

“…Blundering on top of this planet, alright?”

“Alright!” Rose shouted.

“Yes! It is!” the Doctor shot back. Rose shook her head in disbelief.

“If you’re an alien, how come you sound like you’re from the North?” Imogen asked after a few moments of tense silence.

“Lots of planets have a North”, the Doctor replied folding his arms indignantly, looking away.

“So…this living plastic. What has it got against us?” Imogen questioned.

“Nothing. It loves you”, the Doctor replied “You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air…perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth…dinner!”

“Any way of stopping it?” Rose asked.

“Anti-plastic”, the Doctor replied holding up a vial of blue liquid. “But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?”

“Hide what?” Rose and Imogen asked together.

“The transmitter”, the Doctor answered “The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal”. 

“What's it look like?” Imogen asked.

“Like a transmitter. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing”, the Doctor said facing them. Imogen looked at the London Eye which fitted his description perfectly. She nudged Rose and gestured to the landmark when she looked at her. The blonde’s eyes widened in realisation as she looked at the London Eye.

“What?” the Doctor asked turning around to see what the girls are staring at but doesn’t make the connection. He turns around to look at what their staring at again, still he doesn’t get it. “What is it?” he asked confused.

Imogen sighed and turned him around to face the London Eye “huge metal circular structure…”

“Oh. Fantastic!” the Doctor said when it finally dawned on him what the two girls were looking at. For the second time that day, the Doctor took hold of Imogen’s hand. Then they ran.

The Doctor and Imogen race across the London Bridge towards the London Eye, Rose close behind them. The Time Lord couldn’t help but smile at the situation. Here he was running to save the Earth…again, hand in hand with someone. He could’ve taken Rose’s hand but no, he took Imogen’s. Again.

\-------------------

It doesn’t take the trio long to reach the landmark, where Rose discovers the entrance to the Nestene Chamber. 

“The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature”, the Doctor explains as to the girls as they see a large vat filled with liquid plastic while they’re descending the metal steps.

“Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go”, Rose said.

“I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance”, the Doctor told her. They descended another set of steps where the Doctor leans over the railing at the bottom to address the Nestene Consciousness. “I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation”. Imogen and Rose watched the gloop wobble around as if it was answering the Doctor. “Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?”

Rose looked over the other side and spotted Mickey on a lower level. The Doctor rolls his eyes as she runs over to him. “Imogen you were right! They kept him alive!” she said happily crouching down beside a terrified Mickey.

“Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy”, the Doctor stated.

“You knew? Why didn’t you say anything?” Imogen asked following him down one level lower than Rose and Mickey.

“Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?” the Doctor said to her.

“Rude”, Imogen muttered. She hung back on the steps as the Doctor spoke to the Nestene.

“If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?”

 _Not sure insulting a vat of goop is the best idea_ Imogen thought as a frowny face appeared in the goop, making angry noises “Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights” the Consciousness reared what appeared to be its ‘head’ angrily “I…am…talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go”

“Doctor!” Imogen shouted as two dummies came up behind him. But before he could do anything, they grabbed him.

“That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you”, he insisted after one of them removed the anti-plastic from his pocket. Imogen watched a door slide back to reveal the TARDIS.

“What’s happening?” Imogen asked as the stuff in the liquid continued to roar.

“It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Imogen run!”

“I’m not leaving you”, she said. 

“Imogen please go!” the Doctor pleaded the Nestene started the invasion.

 “No”, she said adamantly. There was no way she was going to run off on the Doctor now, not when he was in trouble. Imogen glanced around, desperately looking for something…anything that could help. She brightened when her gaze fell upon that very thing she’d been searching for.

 “There's nothing you can do Imogen”, Mickey shouted at her as she ran up the stairs.

Imogen ignored him, snatching up the emergency axe and hurried to where a chain was attached to the wall by a rope. She hesitated for a moment until she heard the Doctor shout. Imogen glanced down at him and her eyes widened seeing how close he was to the edge. She turned back to the chain, with a determined look in her eyes. Imogen quickly hacked through the rope, freeing the chain.

She gripped the chain tightly and took several deep breaths to psych herself up. “Geronimo”, she muttered before she stepped off the edge. The teen swung down, kicking the one of the dummies into the vat. Now partly freed, the Doctor was able to toss the other one in. The vial of anti-plastic also falls in causing the Nestene Consciousness to writhe and scream.

“Imogen!” the Doctor shouted grabbing her as she swung back “Now we're in trouble”, he added as parts of the Nestene chamber starts to explode. The pair dash to the TARDIS where Rose and Mickey were now huddled. The Doctor quickly unlocked the blue box and they all hurry in.

When the TARDIS appeared on the Embankment, Mickey rushed out eager to get away from the blue box and the Doctor. Rose goes over to him to calm him down. The Doctor leans against the TARDIS “Nestene Consciousness?” he snaps his fingers “Easy”.

Imogen put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow “oh really? You'd be dead if it wasn't for me”, she said.

“Yes, I would…”, he admitted “Thank you” he paused for a moment before speaking again “Right then, I'll be off, unless, uh…I don't know…you could come with me”, he offered. He hoped Imogen would say yes. He had seen how amazed she was in the console room and how excited she seemed when he mentioned that there was much more to the TARDIS than that one room. If she was that amazed by the TARIDS, he couldn’t wait to see her reaction to the rest of the universe. That was if she said yes. Also if she came along, it would give him an opportunity to figure out why she felt so familiar to him and why the TARDIS also reacted to her.

“You’re offering me a ride in your ship?” Imogen asked.

“Yep”, the Doctor replied popping the p “This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge”.

“Count me in”, Imogen said enthusiastically. She turned to Rose “you coming?” she asked.

Rose shook her head “Sorry Imogen I can’t”, she said rather reluctantly “I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump” Mickey wrapped his arms around her legs.

“Doctor your box wouldn’t happen to be a time machine would it?” Imogen asked recalling what the TARDIS stood for.

“It is”, the Doctor replied going into the TARDIS. Imogen goes to the blue box but pauses at the entrance to briefly glance back at Rose. When she’d gone into the TARDIS Rose turned to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

 “Thanks”, Rose said.

“Thanks for what?” Mickey asked confused.

“Exactly”, Rose replied with a smile. She ran into the TARDIS while her still confused boyfriend watched.

“Right then you two, where do you want to go?” the Doctor asked when Rose joined them at the console after shutting the TARDIS door.

 “Forwards”, Rose replied.

“How far?” the Doctor asked.

“How about 100 years?” Imogen suggested. The Doctor pulls a lever and then turns a knob. Rose and Imogen hold onto the console as the TARDIS shook for a few moments.

“There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century”, the Doctor said as when it stopped shaking.

“You're kidding”, Rose said

“That's a bit boring, though”, the Doctor said “Do you want to go further?”

“Fine by me”, Rose said. She didn’t care _where_ they went…the past…the future…a different planet…

“Same here”, Imogen added. The TARDIS shook again as the Doctor took them further into the future.

“Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire”, the Doctor said. 

“You think you're so impressive”, Imogen said teasingly.

“I am so impressive”, the Doctor defenced.

“Yeah, you wish!” Imogen retorted playfully.

The Doctor gave her a mock glare “Right then, you asked for it”, he said “I know exactly where to go. Hold on!”

The TARDIS shakes for a longer amount of time “Where are we?” Rose asked when it stopped. The Doctor didn’t say anything, just gestured to the doors. Imogen ran down the ramp and out the door. The Doctor and Rose followed suit.

The Doctor used his sonic on a panel near the door which opened the shutters on the large window. Rose and Imogen looked at their home planet floating in space “You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. 5 billion years in your future, and this is the day the Sun expands”, the Doctor said. Both Rose and Imogen watched as the sun flared and turned red. “Welcome to the end of the world”, he added.


	4. Chapter 4

_Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite._

“So, when it says guests, does that mean people?” Rose asked as they walked down the corridor.

“Depends what you mean by people”, the Doctor replied vaguely.

“I mean people. What do you mean?” Rose questioned confused.

 “Aliens”, the Doctor said answering Rose’s question.

“What are they doing on board this spaceship?” Imogen asked

“It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn”, the Doctor replied using his sonic on a wall panel. The door slid open.

“What for?” Rose asked.

“Fun”, the Doctor replied. The trio stepped inside a large observation gallery. _Fun? How is watching the Earth burn fun?_ The teenaged brunette thought. “Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich”, the Time Lord added as they crossed the room to a set of windows.

“The planet looks the same. I thought they shifted over time”, Imogen said.

“They did, and the National Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over”, the Doctor explained. 

“How much longer has it got?” Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at his watch and said “about half an hour. And the planet gets roasted”.

 _He sounds way too happy about that_ Imogen thought as she looked out at the Earth. She was saddened that her home only had half an hour left but she could take comfort in the fact that the Earth had lasted 5 billion years. Much longer than she expected it to, what with all issues of global warming. “Is that why we’re here? I mean is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save Earth?” Rose asked.

“I’m not saving it. Time’s up”, the Doctor told her.

“I hope there aren’t any people still down there”, Imogen said quietly.

“There isn’t. They’ve all gone, spread out across the stars”, the Doctor assured her. 

“Good”, Imogen said happy to know that they were only going to watch an empty planet burn. She didn’t think would be able to watch it be destroyed by the sun if she knew there were people still living on it.

“Who the hell are you?” a blue skinned man demanded as he strolled towards them. 

“Oh! That’s nice, thanks”, the Doctor said somewhat sarcastically a bit annoyed that he interrupted them. 

“But how did you get in?” the alien demanded “This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!” Both Rose and Imogen stared at the man, well they couldn’t help it. He was blue!

“That's me. I'm a guest”, the Doctor said pulling out his psychic paper. “Look, I've got an invitation. The Doctor, my wife Imogen and our plus one”, he explained taking Imogen’s hand “I'm the Doctor, this is my wife Imogen” the brunette gave the blue skinned man a wave “this is Rose Tyler. She's our plus one. Is that all right?”

“Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy”, the man said and walked to a lecturn.

The moment he left, the Doctor showed Rose and Imogen the leather wallet “The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time”, the Doctor explained.

“He's blue”, Rose stated.

“Yeah”, the Doctor said not at all bothered by it.

“Why did you call me your wife?” Imogen asked curious. He could’ve said she and Rose were his plus two but he didn’t. Why?

“With three of us it made more sense for one of you to be my wife and the other to by the plus one”, the Doctor replied. Ok so he was lying. He wasn’t sure where the wife bit had come from, he’d just said it. Imogen opened her mouth to ask him why he chose her over Rose to be his ‘wife’ when the Steward spoke.

“We have in attendance, the Doctor, his wife Imogen and Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions” the steward clapped his hands and small blue skinned start scurrying around. “And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the Forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa”.

The three time travellers watched as three tree-like people walk through the doors. “There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace”, the steward explained “If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon”.

The Doctor grinned as another small blue alien entered sitting on a cushioned remote controlled seat. Imogen was rather interest by this new alien while Rose looked slightly bewildered. “And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme”.

A group of black robed beings entered the room. “The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen”

Two fur clad reptilian type aliens entered.

“Cal ‘Spark Plug’”

Two more aliens walked in wearing floor length robes with large dome hoods.

“Mister and Mrs Pakoo”

Two bird like beings came in next.

“The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light”

Another two aliens entered. They reminded Imogen of a goblin similar to those in Harry Potter but bald. Jabe and her two companions approach the Doctor, Imogen and Rose. “The Gift of Peace”, Jabe said handing the Doctor a small pot with a little twig sticking out of the soil “I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather”.

“Thank you”, the Doctor said giving it to Rose. He let go of Imogen’s hand to pat himself down for something he could give to her in return. Imogen removed a green plaited bracelet that was around her wrist. It was part of a set of seven individual bracelets, each one a colour of the rainbow. They were given to her as a thank you gift from a grateful little girl named Claire. Imogen felt bad giving one of the bracelets away but they didn’t have anything else to give as a gift. 

“I give to you a bracelet of friendship”, she said handing it over.

“Thank you”, Jabe said. Then she and her companions walked away.

“Quick thinking Imogen”, the Doctor remarked.

“Well I didn’t want my husband to look like an idiot”, Imogen said giving him a smile. The Doctor returned the smile. Rose just stood there feeling a little left out.

“From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe”, the Steward announced making the three time travellers turn their attention back to the double doors at the other end of the room. The doors slid back and a large glass case containing a giant humanoid head wheeled itself in.

“The Moxx of Balhoon”, the Doctor said cheerfully as the blue alien came up to the trio.

“My felicitations on this historical happenstance”, Mox greeted “I give you the gift of bodily salivas”.

Imogen fought the urge to screw her face up in disgust as Moxx spat in Rose’s face. “Thank you very much”, the Doctor said not even trying to stop himself from laughing. Imogen gave him a blue bracelet and Moxx went on his way.

“Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I give you a bracelet of friendship”, the Doctor said. Imogen gave one to him which he then handed over to the black robed people.

“A gift of peace in all good faith”, one of the Adherent’s said holding out a large silver egg which the Doctor took, tossing it up into the air and catching it before handing it over to Imogen.

“And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the Last Human”

What came through the door was not what Imogen and Rose were expecting. It was a piece of skin stretched out on a frame which had eyes and a mouth. “The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen”, the steward introduced her as.

“Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am” the Doctor laughed silently and looks at the girls who were rather shocked by the appearance of the Last Human. “Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand”, Cassandra said. She then had one of her attendants bring in a large egg. _That is not what an ostrich looks like_ Imogen thought as Cassandra described it. The next gift she produced was a jukebox which Cassandra called an iPod.

One of the staff who brought in the jukebox pressed a button and _Tainted Love_ began to play. As the music played, Imogen wandered around the room still holding the gift from the Adherents. She paused in front of the pedestal where the last Ostrich egg sat. Imogen set down the silver egg she was holding and gingerly picked up the Ostrich one. She was rather surprised at how light it was. She would’ve figured an egg that size would have been a bit heavier than that.

She carefully set the egg down and turned to go find the Doctor and Rose unaware that Cassandra had been watching her. “Where’s Rose?” Imogen asked the Doctor when she joined him, seeing that he was alone.

“She just left”, the Doctor replied “I think it got too much for her”.

“Then we better go find her”, Imogen said. The Doctor nodded in agreement and the pair started out of the room briefly stopping when Jabe wanted to take their photograph. The two of them were almost at the Viewing Gallery where the TARDIS had been parked, when an announcement came over the tannoy asking for the owner of the blue box to report to the steward’s office. 

They had a brief conversation with the blue skinned man in regards to the TARDIS which had to be moved. After watching the attendants drag the TARDIS away, the Doctor and Imogen headed to their original destination, the Viewing Gallery. Thankfully Rose was in there, sitting on the stairs.

“What do you think, then?” the Doctor asked sitting on the other side of the stairs, Imogen sitting next to him.

“Great! Yeah…fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper…” Rose replied getting a laugh out of the Doctor. After a brief pause, she spoke again “They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em…and they're alien”.

“Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South”, the Doctor joked making Imogen smile.

“Where are you from?” Rose asked.

“All over the place”, the Doctor said vaguely.

“They all speak English”, Rose stated.

“No, you just _hear_ English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates”, the Time Lord explained.

“It's inside our brains?” Imogen asked a little worried by that revelation.

“Well, in a good way”, the Doctor assured her seeing the worry on her face. The violet eyed girl relaxed, reassured by his words.

“That’s pretty handy”, Imogen remarked. I mean imagine all the phrase books you’d have to carry about with you. Your pockets would have to be bigger on the inside!” the Doctor let out a laugh at that.

“They are actually”, he told her pulling out a thick book and a pair of large binoculars and grinning at the look of surprise on her face.

“What else have you got in your pockets?” Imogen asked interested. In response the Doctor produced banana.

“From the banana grove at Villengard”, he said somewhat proudly.

“It’s a…space banana?” Imogen asked eyeing it. The Doctor chuckled at that.

“Pretty much”, he agreed.

“What else you got in there? The kitchen sink?” Imogen joked.

“Well I tried to but it sprung a leak…made a mess in my pockets”, the Doctor said playing along. He grinned again when the brunette giggled. He didn’t know what it was about her but this was the first time in a while that he’d actually lightened up.

“So you carry around a space banana in your pocket along with a pair of binoculars and a book on Charles Dickens short stories”, Imogen stated when she’d finally calmed down.

“I like bananas. Bananas are good”, the Doctor said putting the items back into his pocket.

“They’re better than pears”, Imogen commented making a face “I hate those”.

“Me too”, the Doctor agreed.

Rose stared at the two as they talked wondering how Imogen could be so comfortable chatting away to the Doctor, who was an alien, while they were in some sort of space ship about to watch the Earth burn in less than half an hour. Anybody who was in this situation would be overwhelmed, she most definitely was. And yet… there was Imogen joking around with the Doctor, seemingly unfazed by it all. The aliens… the TARDIS getting inside their minds... _oh that reminds me_

“Imogen how can you be ok with his machine getting inside our heads, changing our minds?” Rose demanded.

“I just am. Whats the big deal?” Imogen asked. She couldn’t understand why Rose was getting angry over the fact that the TARDIS was aiding them in understanding any aliens they encounter. Frankly she was rather grateful for it, it was making the first trip with the Doctor easier knowing that she didn’t have to be worried that she wasn’t going to understand aliens languages, or that the Doctor would have to translate for them.

“The big deal is that he didn’t even ask for our permission”, Rose replied crossly.

“I didn't think about it like that”, the Doctor said thrown by the way Rose was acting. Here Imogen was laughing and joking about…taking it all in her stride…then there was Rose who was getting angry.

“No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called?” Rose demanded.

“I'm just the Doctor”, the Doctor replied.

“From what planet?” Rose pressed.

“Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!” the Doctor argued back.

“Where are you from?” Rose asked not about to let it go. She had the right to know more about the alien they ran away with.

“What does it matter?” the Doctor asked getting defensive.

“Tell me who you are!” Rose shouted.

“This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!” the Doctor shouted, suddenly angry. Imogen flinched at his tone which went unnoticed by the Time Lord as he got up from the steps and walked to the large window. Rose moved to sit beside her friend as she'd noticed the change in her posture.

“I’m sorry Imogen. I shouldn’t have pushed”, she said apologetically. She was all too aware that her best friend that the first few years of her childhood wasn’t exactly the best. It had only gotten better after Imogen’s mother and father divorced.

“It’s ok Rose”, Imogen said quietly. She looked at the Doctor “you should talk to him”.

Rose nodded “you sure you’re going to be ok?” she asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine”, Imogen replied. Rose got up from the steps and went to stand by the Doctor.

_Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes._

“All right… as my mate Shareen says…don't argue with the designated driver….”, Rose said and the Doctor smiled at that “can’t exactly call for a taxi…” Rose pulled her phone out “there's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit”, she said.

“Tell you what…” the Doctor took her phone from her “With a little bit of jiggery pokery…” he removed the back off of it.

“Is that a technical term, ‘jiggery pokery’?” Rose asked

“Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?”

“Nah, failed hullabaloo”, the blonde replied with a smile.

“There you go”, the Doctor said handing the phone back to Rose after putting in a new battery. As Rose is dialling her mother, the Doctor glanced back at Imogen who was still sitting on the stairs now cradling Jabe’s gift in her hands. “I’ve given Rose’s phone an upgrade. Universal Roaming. She can call from anywhere in time and space as long as you know the area code”.

“Sounds rather handy”, Imogen commented not looking up from the plant.

“I could do the same for yours if you like”, the Doctor offered.

“Thanks” Imogen pulled out her phone and set it beside her on the stairs. She stiffened when he sat down next to her which the Doctor took notice of.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he took the back off of her phone.

“I’m fine”, she replied still not looking at him.

“You sure?” the Doctor questioned eyeing her, concerned.

“Yeah”, Imogen looked at him “I’m sure”.

The Doctor could tell that she wasn’t being truthful, that there seemed to be something was suddenly bothering her but decided not to press the matter. If or when she wanted to tell him what it was then he would listen. “There you go, all done”, he said handing Imogen her phone back after replacing the battery. Imogen took the phone back from him and brought up her contact list. She chose the one labelled ‘mum’ and put it to her ear as it rang.

“Hello?” Imogen looked at the Doctor surprised as she heard her mother’s voice.

“Hey mum”, she said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Shortly after Imogen had finished with her phone call, Rose had already hung up from talking to her mother, the space station started to shake. “That’s not supposed to happen”, the Doctor said to the girls. To Imogen he sounded far too happy about that. She and Rose followed the Time Lord back to the Manchester Suite.

“That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that”, the Doctor said as he fiddled with a control panel. While he was doing that, Jabe approached them “What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?” The Time Lord said turning to the tree woman.

“It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me”, Jabe replied.

“Where's the engine room?” the Doctor asked.

“I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife”, Jabe offered gesturing to Imogen.

“While you’re off doing that I’m going to catch up with the family. Quick word with Michael Jackson”, Rose said and walked off to talk to Cassandra. As Jabe, Imogen and the Doctor were leaving the Manchester Suite, Rose called to them. “And I want you home by midnight”.

Imogen glanced back at her “Don’t worry Rose we’ll be back by 11:30 at the latest”, she promised.

_Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?” the Doctor asked as he, Imogen and Jabe walked through the maintenance duct. 

“There's just the Steward and the staff”, Jabe replied “All the rest is controlled by the metal mind”.

“You mean the computer?” the Doctor asked “But who controls that?”

“The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another”, Jabe explained.

“But there's no one from the Corporation on board?” Imogen questioned.

“They're not needed”, Jabe stated “This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong”.

“Unsinkable?” the Doctor asked.

“If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate”, Jabe remarked.

“You're telling me”, the Doctor said “I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable”.

“You were on the Titanic?” Imogen asked surprised. She never would’ve expected it to be his sort of thing.

“Yep. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold”, the Doctor said. Imogen let out a laugh as she imagined the Doctor clinging to an iceberg. The Time Lord glanced back at her and gave her a smile.

“Jabe if we get into trouble there's no one to help us out?” she asked.

“I'm afraid not”, Jabe replied.

“Fantastic”, the Doctor said happily.

“I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?” the tree woman asked confused.

“Oh, he loves looking for trouble”, Imogen said.

Back in the Manchester Suite, Rose slowly approached Cassandra. “Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy. Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun”, Cassandra told her when the blonde teen reached her.

“The Doctor told me that the rest of the human race spread out across the stars. So, you're not actually the last human”, Rose pointed out.

“I am the last _pure_ human”, Cassandra corrected, emphasising the word ‘pure’ “The others…mingled. Oh, they call themselves ‘New humans’ and ‘Proto-humans’ and ‘Digi-humans’, even 'Human-ish’, but you know what I call them? Mongrels”.

“Right. And you stayed behind”, Rose said wondering how could Cassandra be so disgusted with the fact that humans had managed to survive, to endure through co-existing with other races. Evolving into something new.

“I kept myself pure”, Cassandra said proudly.

“How many operations have you had?” Rose asked eyeing her.

“708. Next week, its 709. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out”.

“I'd rather die”, Rose stated.

“Honestly, it doesn't hurt…”

“No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline”, Rose informed her. If Imogen had been with her, she would definitely agree with her.

“Oh, well. What do you know”, Cassandra scoffed.

“Imogen and I were born on that planet and so was our parents. That makes us _officially_ the last human beings. ‘Cos you’re not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking”. Rose walked off feeling rather proud for defending herself and Imogen for being the _actual_ last humans on board.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If you don’t mind me asking Jabe, how come you’re at this event?” Imogen asked as they walked.

“Respect for the Earth”, Jabe replied.

“Is that were your people originally came from? The earth?” Imogen questioned.

“Yes. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest”, Jabe explained. The Doctor looked impressed at that. He stepped up to a control panel, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. “I scanned the two of you earlier. The metal machine easily identified you, Imogen”, Jabe told the girl “but you Doctor, the metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence”. Imogen noticed the flicker of emotion that passed across the Doctor’s face when Jabe said that. “And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from” the Doctor stopped scanning, a deep sadness in his eyes. “Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say…how sorry I am”, Jabe said quietly. Imogen placed a comforting hand on the Doctor’s arm when she saw him tear up. She reached out with her free hand and wiped away the tear that had rolled down his cheek with her thumb. The Doctor turned his head towards her, closed his eyes and leaning into her touch as she had yet to remove her hand from his cheek.

He felt strangely calm at that moment despite the fact that mere minutes ago, Jabe unintentionally brought back some rather painful memories. It was as if Imogen had taken all the pain, all the sadness he felt through simply putting a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes when he felt her move her hand. She gave him a small smile which he returned before turning back to the control panel.

About a minute later the trio stepped through a door into the engine room. “Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?” the Doctor asked Jabe and Imogen.

“No it’s not just you”, Imogen said as she was feeling a little chilly due to only wearing a thin hoodie.

“Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro”, the Doctor said going over to another control panel and scanning it as well with his sonic. The panel fell off and a metal spider jumps out and scuttled up the wall.

“Doctor what is that?” Imogen asked looking at it.

“I don’t know”, he replied raising his screwdriver at it trying to bring it down but it wasn’t working. Jabe got it down by shooting some sort of vines at it.

 “Hey, nice liana”, the Doctor commented after he caught the now disabled spider.

“Thank you”, Jabe said “We're not supposed to show them in public”, she admitted.

“Don't worry Jabe, we won't tell anybody”, Imogen promised.

“What does it do?” Jabe asked looking at the spider in the Doctor’s hand.

“Sabotage”, the Doctor said seriously.

_Earth Death in ten minutes_

“And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on”, he added grabbing Imogen’s hand and ran off.

_Earth Death in ten minutes_

They rounded a corner into a corridor that was filling with smoke. Several assistants where hanging around the door where the smoke was coming from looking rather concerned. Imogen put her hand over her mouth as the Doctor used his sonic on the panel by the door.

_Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising_

“Is the Steward in there?!” Jabe said concerned. 

“You can smell him”, the Doctor replied. Now Imogen knew why the blue skinned assistants seemed so worried. “Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend”, he added and ran off. Imogen chased after him.

“Is anyone in there?” Imogen called as the Doctor worked to raise the sun filter via the panel next to the door. In response they both heard Rose shouting.

“Let me out!”

“Oh, well, it would be you”, the Doctor said making Imogen hit him on the arm.

“Rude”, she scolded.

“Open the door!” Rose shouted.

“Hold on. Give us two ticks”, the Doctor said continuing to work.

_Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising._

Imogen relaxed when she heard those words. Her happiness was short lived when the computer announced

_Sun filter descending_

“Doctor!” Imogen exclaimed.

“It’s not me Imogen the computer's getting clever”, the Doctor told her.

“Stop mucking about!” Rose shouted through the door.

“I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back”, the Time Lord as he rapidly worked to raise the sun filter.

“Doctor hurry”, Imogen said getting really worried for her friend. The Time Lord jammed the whirring screwdriver in between the exposed wires in a last desperate attempt. Thankfully it worked.

_Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising_

“The whole thing is jammed. I can't open the doors”, he said after trying to get the door open “stay there. Don’t move”. The Doctor then run off.

“Where are am I going to go, Ipswich?” Rose asked sarcastically.

“I hear it’s nice this time of year”, Imogen joked. She ran off when the Doctor called her.

_Earth Death in five minutes._

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Doctor and Imogen got to the Manchester Suite where the guests where getting concerned. The Time Lord used the metal spider to find out who was responsible for the sabotage. They all watched as it first went to Cassandra but then it scuttled off to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme

“The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!” Cassandra said.

“That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it…” the Doctor went over to Adherents “A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea”, he said pulling one of the wires from the arm he’d just pulled off the leader. The black robed figures collapsed on the floor. “Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker”, the Doctor explained. He gave the spider a nudge with his foot and it goes back to Cassandra. She glared at the Doctor.

“I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!” Cassandra’s attendants raised their spray guns at the Doctor making Imogen uneasy.

“What are you going to do, moisturise me?” the Doctor mocked.

“With acid”, Cassandra hissed “Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face”. 

“Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?” the Doctor asked. 

“I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous”, Cassandra explained.

Imogen shook her head _money. It’s always down to money_ she thought. The Doctor thought the same and told Cassandra so.

“Do you think it's cheap, looking like this?” Cassandra shot back “Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours”.

“I’m sorry Cassandra have you seen yourself? You’re a ruddy skin trampoline”, Imogen said angrily. She was mad at her as she was the one responsible for Rose almost being killed. Cassandra glared at her which Imogen returned.

“Arrest her, the infidel…” Moxx spoke up.

“Oh, shut it, pixie”, Cassandra snapped at Moxx “I've still got my final option”

_Earth Death in three minutes_

“And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn”

“Then you'll burn with us”, Jabe pointed out

“Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate”. The place shook from multiple explosions. “Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me”

_Safety systems failing_

“Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings”, Cassandra said smugly before vanishing with her two attendants.

_Heat levels rising_

“Reset the computer”, Moxx said.

“Only the Steward would know how”, Jabe reminded him.

“No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Imogen, Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill”. He, Imogen and Jabe then ran back to the engine room.

_Heat levels critical_

“Oh. And guess where the switch is”, the Doctor said seeing it on the other side of 3 fast spinning fans.

“You didn’t think it was going to be easy did you?” Imogen asked.

_Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising_

The Doctor pulled a lever on the breaker and the fans slowed down. However when he let go, the fans picked up the pace. 

_External temperature five thousand degrees_

Imogen shrugged off her hoody, placed it on the bar and pulled it down. “Imogen…” the Doctor began.

“Doctor you’re wasting time”, she said interrupting him. Seeing that he wasn’t going to be able to change her mind, not in the time they had, the Doctor walked up to the first fan.

_Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising_

“Imogen I should be the one holding the lever”, Jabe said to the girl.

“No. If you do you’ll burn. Jabe you need to go”, she looked at the tree woman “please”. 

Jabe nodded and left the engine room. The Doctor glanced back at Imogen who was still holding onto the lever. He then turned his attention back to the second fan. Imogen watched him duck under it, feeling the heat through the fabric of her hoodie. _I’m not gonna let go. I’m not gonna let go_ she thought.

_Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical_

She let out a scream when the heat got too much for her hands. Still she refused to let go. She couldn’t afford to as the Doctor hadn’t got to the reset breaker. Imogen watched the Doctor duck under the fan just as the computer reached 4 in the count down.

 “Raise shields!” the Doctor said pulling the switch on the reset breaker. Imogen released the lever on the other side of the fans and collapsed to the floor. She stared at her hands which were badly burnt. Her hoodie unfortunately didn’t provide much protection against the heat.

The Doctor quickly walked back across the catwalk as the fans had slowed down sustainably. He knelt down in front of a pale, shaking Imogen and gently took her hands. Her violet eyes widened when a golden glow enveloped both their hands. When it faded her skin was no longer burnt. “Are you magic?” Imogen asked making him laugh.

“No. It’s a Time Lord thing”, he replied helping her to her feet. They walked back to the Manchester Suite. Both Rose and Jabe came over when they entered.

“You ok Rose?” Imogen asked.

“I’m fine”, the blonde replied.

“Are you hurt?” Jabe asked her.

Imogen shook her head. She didn’t want to tell them that she’d burned her hands holding lever as she knew Rose would’ve gotten upset. “Doctor are you ok?” Rose asked the Time Lord.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them”, the Doctor replied “Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby…”

Imogen’s eyes immediately went to the ostrich egg “I wonder…” she murmured before running over to pick it up. She smashed it on the pedestal it sat on to reveal a small device hidden within it. “Is this it?” she asked holding it up.

The Doctor nodded and she tossed it over to him, which he caught easily. “Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed”, the Doctor said twisting the device. Cassandra appeared before them minus her attendants. “The last human”, he said glaring at her.

“So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er… human club”, Cassandra said sounding a little flustered at the fact she’d been caught.

“People have died, Cassandra”, Imogen stated as moved to stand beside the Doctor.

“That depends on your definition of ‘people’. And that’s enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, Doctor! Watch me smile and cry and flutter…”

“And creak?” the Doctor said seeing he starting to dry out.

“And what?” Cassandra asked having not quite heard him properly.

“Creak! You’re creaking”, the Doctor informed her.

“What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!” Cassandra cried, in a full out panic.

“You raised the temperature”, the Doctor coldly pointed out.

“Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything”, Cassandra pleaded as red blotches started to appear on her skin.

“Help her”, the girls said quietly together. Despite everything that Cassandra had did, Imogen knew she didn’t deserve to die. She deserved to stand trial, to answer for everything that she had done.

“Everything has its time and everything dies”, the Doctor told them. Imogen looked away she that she didn’t see Cassandra explode.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS into a teeming crowd of people. Imogen and the Doctor joined her “You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky”, the Doctor said to them. Imogen looked around the high street. She was definitely not going to take anything for granted.  After a moment the Doctor spoke again “My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time”. 

“What happened?” Rose asked.

“There was a war and we lost”, the Doctor replied.

“What about your people?” Imogen asked. The Doctor hesitated before answering her.

“I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor” Imogen took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze “I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else”.

“There's us”, Rose said.

“You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you two want to go home?” the Doctor asked them both.

“Nope”, Imogen replied still holding onto his hand “Rose?”

“I don't know”, Rose replied. She was a little unsure if she wanted to continue travelling with the Doctor after that little adventure. The blonde girl sniffed “can you smell chips?”

“Yeah I can”, the Doctor replied.

“Hm chips”, Imogen said inhaling the delicious smell “shall we got some?”

“Sounds like a plan. Doctor you’re buying”, Rose said to the Time Lord.

“No money”, the Doctor said.

“I guess you’re buying then Rose”, Imogen said turning to the blonde.

“Yeah… about that”, Rose began.

“Looks like chips are on me then”, Imogen said pretending to sound annoyed but her smile gave away that fact that she wasn’t. The trio walked down the street, the Doctor and Imogen hand in hand. 

\---------------------

“Will you stop it!” the Doctor said as Imogen stole yet another chip from his plate.

“Ok, I’ll stop”, Imogen said.

“Good”, the Doctor said. They continued to eat their chips in silence until… “Imogen!” the Time Lord said giving her a mock glare as the brunette snagged another chip from his plate.

“Snooze you loose”, she stated popping the chip in her mouth.

“If that’s the way you want to play it”, the Doctor said before he grabbed a several from her plate.

“Hey!” Imogen protested.

“You stole mine first”, the Doctor pointed out. And so the chip war began. Rose watched as the pair squabbled over the chips. She shook her head, they were seriously like a pair of overgrown children!

“I win!” Imogen said triumphantly when she managed to snag the Doctor’s last chip.

“Yeah, yeah you win”, the Doctor agreed. Rose shook her head at them again, with a small smile on her face. Admittedly she was a little jealous of how well the two of them got along. The only proper conversations she had with the Doctor ended up in an argument. Rose hoped that with time, she would be able to form some kind of friendship with the Time Lord just like Imogen seemed to have done.

Eventually they finished up at the chip shop and headed back to the TARDIS. “So you’ve seen the future. How about a trip to the past?” the Doctor suggested as they stepped inside the blue box.

“It sounds good”, Rose replied “though could we do that a little later? I don’t know about you but almost dying has made me feel rather tired”.

“There’s a selection of bedrooms through there”, the Doctor said gesturing to the corridor that led to the rest of the ship. Rose nodded and headed off towards the corridor.

“I think I might get a little rest too”, Imogen added “are you going to be ok?” she asked knowing that it must’ve been hard for him to tell them about the Time War and the fact that he was the last of his people.

“I’ll be fine”, the Doctor assured her.

“Well…if the quiet gets too much…just come and wake me”, Imogen said.

“Thanks Imogen but I won’t need to”, the Doctor said.

“Just promise me Doctor”, Imogen continued.

The Doctor stared at her, those four little words brought several memories rushing back to the surface. “I…promise”, he said quietly.

Imogen nodded “all right then. I’ll see you in a few hours”, she said and with that she went in the same direction that Rose had gone minutes earlier. As soon as she was gone, the Doctor walked over to the captain’s chair and sat down on it. Slowly he reached into his pocket and brought out a golden circular locket engraved with Gallifreyan. He ran his thumb over the engraving, tears pricking his eyes as he did so.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Imogen strolled into the kitchen to find the Doctor sitting at the table with a mug of tea. But he wasn't drinking it, he seemed to be too engrossed with whatever was in his hand. In fact he didn’t even realise she was there until she sat down at the table.

“Oh, hi Imogen. Sleep well?” The Doctor asked looking up at the brunette.

“Yeah I did”, Imogen replied “My room looks like the same one that I have at my house. I mean right down to the last detail” Imogen shook her head “the TARDIS is amazing”.

“Yeah she is", the Time Lord agreed though Imogen could tell that he was distracted.

“You ok?” Imogen asked.

“I'm fine”, the Doctor answered. The brunette didn't believe him. But she wasn't going to make him talk about whatever was distracting him. It wasn't any of her business. Instead she decided to change the subject.

“whatcha got there?” she asked nodding at the item in his hands.

“Just a little something from my home", the Doctor replied showing her.

“It's lovely”, Imogen remarked looking at the gold locket “Can I…?” she gestured to it.

“Sure", the Doctor said and handed it over.

Imogen looked at the locket in her hands and she got this strange feeling of familiarity, as if she'd seen...no it was much stronger than that. She felt that this locket was _hers_. But that was impossible she'd never seen it before today. She was sure of it. And yet…

Imogen touched the locket, slowly tracing the circular pattern that was engraved on it. The Doctor watched with this mild curiosity. Then she uttered a name which made his eyes widen And his twin hearts skip a beat.

“Naiyah"

How...How did she know that name? Given that she was a human, the Gallifreyan on the locket wouldn't have made any sense to her. And the TARDIS doesn't translate that language anyway. So how does she know the name of the Time Lady that he'd held most dearest to his hearts?

Was she somehow connected with Naiyah? He didn't know how that would be possible considering that she was dead. The only similarity between Imogen and the Time Lady was the fact that she had the same colour eyes. Aside from that there wasn't anything to link the two. Then again he had only really known Imogen for about 5 minutes. It was going to take a little time to figure out if there is a connection...And of course there's the whole feeling of familiarity to figure out as well.

“I'm so sorry I don’t know what came over me", Imogen suddenly said, breaking the Doctor out of his thoughts. She quickly gave the locket back. “I'm gonna get some tea. Would you like some?” Imogen asked, already rising to do so.

“Sure", the Doctor said. Imogen took his mug and went over to the kettle. He watched her make the tea for a bit before he spoke up. “Why did you say that name?”

“What name?” Imogen asked extracting the tea bags from the mugs.

“Naiyah”

Imogen set the spoon down and turned to face the Doctor. “I don’t know why I said it. I just tracing that engraving and the name popped into my head", she explained. The brunette turned back to the mugs and added the milk. “It's weird”, she continued, picking up the mugs “But when I was holding it, I got this sense of familiarity”.

“Like you'd seen it before?” the Doctor asked.

“No, it was more than that”, Imogen replied. She walked over to the table and set the mugs down. “This may sound crazy but it felt like the locket belonged to me", the teen sat down.

“You feel like it belongs to you", The Doctor repeated, taking a note of everything she said.

“Yeah...but like I said that's completely crazy”, Imogen said.

“I dunno I've heard stranger in my travels", the Doctor said. He glanced down at the locket and then back at Imogen “Why don't you hold onto it?” he suggested.

“Doctor I-I couldn't. It belongs to one of your people...it wouldn't be right", Imogen said.

“Imogen I _want_ you to hold onto it”, the Doctor insisted, holding it out to her “please". He knew Naiyah would approve of his decision, she'd be intrigued as to why Imogen felt the way she did about the locket.

The brunette took it from him. “It wouldn't be too weird if I...wore it?” she asked.

“Not at all", the Doctor answered. He shouldn't feel so comfortable allowing her to wear it, but he was. Imogen unclasped the chain, put it around her neck and secured it.

“I won't lose this", she promised touching the locket.

“I know", the Doctor said.

\-------

 _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ Imogen thought as she and Rose were ‘helping’ the Doctor pilot the TARDIS a few hours later. It was undoubtedly the most exciting...the most terrifying and the utterly craziest thing she's ever done!

“Hold that one down!” the Doctor shouted to Imogen pointing to a button that was closer to her than it was to Rose.

“I'm holding this one down”, Imogen said gesturing to the button.

“Well, hold them both down”, the Doctor said.

“How? I can't reach with my hand!” Imogen exclaimed showing him that it was out of arm's reach even with her stretching.

“Use your foot then”, the Doctor suggested.

Imogen grumbled but swung her foot up to hold the button down that the Doctor told her to. She wasn’t sure how she managed to stay upright, hopping about on one foot but she did it. However, Imogen did lose her balance when the TARDIS landed with a thump. She wasn’t the only one thrown to the floor, the Doctor and Rose where too.

“Are you two alright?” the Doctor asked as they got to their feet.

“I’m fine”, Rose replied.

“Nothing broken”, Imogen replied after checking herself over. Though her was a little achy from stretching it to hold down that damn button. She made a mental note to search the ship for a gym. It wasn't like she wasn't in shape, she was. However she had a feeling that she _should_ be making sure that she stayed in shape. Especially if she had to do that or anything else like that again.

“Where are we?” Rose asked. The Doctor checked the TARDIS’ scanner.

“Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860”, he said reading it.

“You mean outside those doors is 1860 Naples?” Imogen asked getting excited.

“Yep”, the Doctor replied popping the p.

 “Then let’s go check it out”, Rose said just as excited.

“Hold on Rose”, Imogen said stopping her from running down the ramp “we can’t go out dressed as we are”

“She’s right. You'll start a riot, Barbarella”, the Doctor said. He then gave them a string of directions to the wardrobe. It took Imogen and Rose a while to find the wardrobe but eventually they did. Rose chose a floor length red skirt and a black off the shoulder corset top. She coupled it with a black shawl and period style boots. Imogen was finding it harder to pick an outfit.

“Come on Imogen just pick one”, Rose said getting impatient.

“I will”, Imogen replied before she disappeared into the depths of the wardrobe. Rose went back to the console room to let the Doctor know Imogen was going to be a little while longer. “Seriously how hard can this be?” the brunette muttered as she looked through the rail of clothes. She was on the verge of giving up when one particular dress caught her eye. Imogen took it of the rail and slipped it on. It was surprisingly comfortable. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror.  The dress itself consisted of two parts like Rose’s. The bodice was a shade of blue with an embroidered dark blue section in the middle. The sleeves stopped just above her elbow and were edged with lace. The skirt was the same blue as the bodice. It also had a bow attached to the back.

Once she’d gotten dressed into the gown, she sat on a nearby chair to pull on her own shoes. They weren’t era appropriate but no one was going to notice them as her dress was floor length. Also they were more comfortable than those Victorian style boots, which she’d tried on, and her shoes were far more sensible to go running in. Imogen didn’t know if they were going to be running on this new adventure but if the previous one was anything to go by, running was rather likely. As she pulled on her own shoes, a small cloud of golden light drifted towards her. It moved through the back of the chair and into the girl causing her to shiver.

When Imogen stood up, after pulling on her shoes, she suddenly felt lightheaded. She immediately sat back down not trusting herself to go anywhere until she stopped feeling that way. If she did try to move, she’d most likely end up sat back down not trusting herself to go anywhere until she stopped feeling lightheaded. If she did try to move, she’d most likely end up tripping over the hem of her dress. It was about a minute later when she felt like she could move without falling over. “I must’ve stood up to fast”, she muttered as she stood up again and wandered out of the wardrobe not realising that while she’d been waiting for the dizziness to pass, her hands and the locket had briefly shimmered gold.

“Wow”, Rose commented seeing how her friend looked when she stepped back into the console room wearing Victorian era style clothing “Looking good Imogen”, Rose commented when her friend came into the console room. The Doctor turned around from what he was doing and saw what Imogen was wearing. It suited her rather well in his opinion. He got a pang in his hearts as he remembered how Naiyah loved to dress for the times. She also had this uncanny ability to pull off anything she wore.

“You look beautiful”, he remarked.

“Thanks”, Imogen said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. The Doctor climbed out of the space he was working in.

“Come on”, he said going to the ramp. Rose stopped him

“You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine”, she said and went down the ramp.

“Ready?” the Doctor asked holding out his hand.

“Absolutely”, Imogen replied taking his hand. They walked out of the TARDIS hand in hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m not an expert but shouldn’t it be a little warmer and less snowy in Naples?” Imogen asked as they walked through the street. Thinking about her question, the Doctor went over to a man who was selling papers and bought one.

“I got the flight a bit wrong”, he said looking at the date.

“I don't care”, Rose said taking in her surroundings.

“It's not 1860, it's 1869”, the Doctor told them.

“Only 9 years out, that’s not bad”, Imogen said. She didn’t have a problem with them being in the wrong year.

“We’re not in Naples”, the Doctor continued.

“Where are we then?” Rose asked.

“It’s Cardiff”, the Doctor admitted.

“Don’t worry Doctor I’m sure we’ll find some sort of trouble to get into”, Imogen assured him. Sure enough they heard screams coming from the theatre across the street. The Doctor grinned at her and the three of them ran across the street to the building.

“Fantastic!” he said watching the blue gas like form fly around the room when the trio finally managed to get into the theatre.

“Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!” the man on the stage said angrily as the Doctor approached him. While Imogen was watching the forms fly around the room, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey!” she exclaimed when she turned her head to see an older man and young woman pick up the elderly lady and carry her out of the room.

“Imogen be careful!” the Doctor called after her when he saw that she was running out the room after the two people with the old lady.

“What're you doing?!” Imogen shouted at the couple as they were loading the woman into the back of a hearse.

“Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it”, the young woman said trying to stop her from getting to close to the hearse “The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary”.

Imogen didn’t buy her story and pushed her aside. She felt the elderly lady’s forehead “She's cold” she then checked her pulse “She's dead! Oh, my God, what'd you do to her?”

While the brunette was distracted, the older man sneaks up on her and put a chemical soaked cloth over her mouth. Imogen stamped on his foot, elbowing him at the same time to force the man to release her. That only caused the man to grip her tighter, pressing the cloth more firmly over her mouth. Imogen tried vainly not to succumb to the drug but it was no use.

By the time the Doctor and Rose had come out of the theatre, Imogen was almost loaded into the hearse. “Imogen!” the Doctor shouted, seeing this. The woman who was loading her in looked at them before quickly slamming the door shut on the hearse. The Doctor and Rose ran towards it but they were too late. The hearse pulled away taking Imogen with it.

“What do we do now?” Rose asked watching the hearse go with her best friend inside.

“We go after her”, the Doctor replied grabbing her hand and pulling her over to a nearby coach. “Follow that hearse”, he ordered the driver after getting in with Rose.

“I can't do that, sir”, the driver said apologetically.

“Why not?” the Doctor asked.

“I'll give you a very good reason why not”, the angry man from the stage said storming up to them “Because this is my coach!”

“Well, get in then!” the Doctor grabbed the man, pulling him inside “Move!” he ordered the driver who complied.

“Everything in order, Mr Dickens?” the driver called back.

“No! It is not!” the man shouted back.

“Sorry what did he just say?” Rose asked wondering if she’d misheard the driver. She could’ve sworn that he’d called the man the Doctor dragged into the carriage Mr Dickens. As in Charles Dickens, the author.

“Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour…”

“Dickens?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes”, the author confirmed.

“Charles Dickens?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes”

“ _The_ Charles Dickens?” Rose asked staring at the man in amazement.

“Should I remove the gentleman and the lady, sir?” the driver called back.

“Charles Dickens! You're brilliant, you are!” the Doctor exclaimed with a grin “Completely 100% brilliant! I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?”

“A Christmas Carol?” Rose offered. She didn’t know many of his books but she did know about the Christmas themed one with the three ghosts: past, present and future.

“No, no, no, the one with the trains… The Signal Man, that's it. Terrifying!” Charles Dickens looked pleased at the Doctor’s enthusiasm “The best short story ever written. You're a genius”. 

“You want me to get rid of them, sir?” the driver called back.

“Er, no, I think they can stay”, Charles said.

“Honestly, Charles. Can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan”, the Doctor said. Rose raised an eyebrow, it was almost like he was…gushing over the man? She had no idea that the Doctor was such a ‘fan boy’ of Charles Dickens.

“…what? A big what?” Charles asked a bit confused.

“Fan! Number one fan, that's me”, the Doctor said still grinning away.

 _Of course he would be_ Rose thought _I wonder what Imogen would say about that._ Her eyes widened when she remembered that her best friend had just been kidnapped. “How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?” Charles asked, confused

“No, it means…” the Doctor began when Rose cut in with

“As interesting it is to listen to you two talk, we’ve got to catch up with that hearse” the blonde give him a pointed look.

“You’re right”, the Doctor agreed mentally kicking himself for getting distracted “Come on, faster!” he called to the driver.

“Who exactly is in that hearse?” Charles asked wondering who could be so important the Doctor wanted to go faster.

“My best friend”, Rose answered.

“It’s my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger”, the Doctor explained. His hearts clenched at the thought of Imogen getting hurt.

“Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books?” Charles asked “This is much more important. Driver, be swift! The chase is on!”

“Yes, sir!” the driver called back and urged the horse to go faster.


	7. Chapter 7

When Imogen regained consciousness, she slowly sat up rubbing her head. _I’m going to kill the guy who drugged me_ she thought. Her head whipped around when she heard a noise. A young man was sitting up in a coffin looking at her. She scrambled off the table as the man climbed out of the coffin making zombie like noises. “You’ve got to be kidding me”, she said as the elderly lady that was at the theatre also gets out of the second coffin. Imogen backed up to the door as the two cadavers approached. She tugged at the door “oh come on!” she exclaimed when she found it was locked. Imogen screamed as the male zombie put his arm around her neck and pulled her backwards. “Let me go!” she shouted trying to get out of his grip. Then suddenly the door was kicked in with an angry Time Lord standing there.

“I think this is my dance”, he said coming in and pulling her away from the dead people. The Doctor backed up putting Imogen behind him “My name's the Doctor”, he said turning his attention to the corpses “Who are you, then? What do you want?” he demanded.

The male corpse spoke, it sound like several voices all speaking at once “Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us”.

The corpses collapse after the blue gas left them. Imogen got a tight embrace from Rose and introduced to Charles Dickens which the brunette was delighted to meet. Rose took Charles to the living room so that the Doctor could talk to Imogen alone.

“Are you ok?” he asked her concerned.

“I will be after I’ve had words with my kidnapper. I have to warn you, it might get loud”, Imogen said walking down the hall. The Doctor followed after her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor and Rose hung back while Imogen gave Mr Sneed a good telling off. “First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me…”

“I won…” Mr Sneed began.

“Shut up. I am talking”, Imogen snapped “you drugged me, kidnapped me and then stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!” Rose smirked as Imogen got the best of Mr Sneed.

“It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the dear departed started getting restless”, Mr Sneed explained slightly unnerved by the angry brunette.

“Tommyrot”, Charles said. He didn’t believe what he’d seen.

“How can you be such a sceptic? You saw what we saw”, Imogen said to him. 

“I saw nothing but an illusion”, Charles insisted.

“If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up”, the Doctor said his tone surprising the author “What about the gas?”

“That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that”, Mr Sneed admitted.

“Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through”, the Doctor said.

“What's the rift?” Rose asked.

“A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time”, the Doctor explained.

“That's how I got the house so cheap”. Both the Doctor and Imogen watched Charles slip out of the room “stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a…shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine”.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the Doctor went to find Charles, Rose and Imogen headed to the pantry to help Gwyneth. The maid wasn’t happy that Rose was washing up but the blonde girl continued doing just that. They talked about school which Gwyneth mentioned she once skipped to run up to the heath. The conversation turned to boys. “Is there a special someone for you Gwyneth?” Imogen asked.

“No”, Gwyneth replied.

“But you must have you eye on someone”, Rose said.

“I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher’s boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him”, Gwyneth said smiling as she thought about the boy. Rose gave her some suggestions such as asking him out of giving him a cup of tea.

“I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You two have got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing”, Gwyneth said laughing.

“Maybe we are. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed”, Rose said. Gwyneth immediately defended the man. Telling them both about how Mr Sneed took her in since she was 12.  She surprised the girls by mentioning Rose’s deceased father and Imogen’s aunt.

“Who told you they were dead?” Rose asked Gwyneth.

“I don’t know. Must’ve been the Doctor”, the maid replied though she looked uneasy.

“We’ve never told the Doctor about them”, Imogen said knowing full well that neither she nor Rose had mentioned about their deceased family members.

“But you’ve been thinking about your father lately more than ever”, Gwyneth told Rose.

“I suppose”, Rose admitted. It was true, she had been thinking about her dad more recently. Actually, he’d been on her mind more often since she started to travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS.

“How do you know all this?” Imogen asked.

“Mister Sneed says I think too much”, Gwyneth answered “I'm all alone down here. I bet you've both got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?”

Rose shook her head “No, no servants where I'm from”, Rose said.

“Me neither”, Imogen added.

“And you've both come such a long way”, Gwyneth remarked.

“What makes you think so?” Rose queried.

“You are from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise… and the metal boxes racing past… and the birds in the sky…they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying”, Gwyneth said to Rose. She then turned to Imogen “and you, Imogen… there’s something different about you. Something impossible…” Gwyneth shook her head “I’m sorry miss. I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it”.

“But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?” the Doctor said behind them making the girls jump. The maid nodded

“All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head”, Gwyneth said.

“You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key”, the Doctor stated.

“I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts”, Gwyneth explained.

“Well, that should help. You can show us what to do”, the Doctor said.

“What to do where, sir?” Gwyneth asked confused.

“We're going to have a séance”, the Doctor replied. Rose and Imogen exchanged glances at that. _He can’t be serious!_ The brunette thought. It turned out that the Doctor was very serious. During the séance they all found out what those gas beings were. They were Gelth and they needed their help.

Imogen was now kneeling by the sofa while Rose dabbed Gwyneth’s forehead. The poor girl had passed out after doing the séance. “My angels came, didn't they?” she asked when she regained consciousness.

“Yes they did”, Imogen replied.

“They need me don’t they?” the maid asked slowly sitting up.

“They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival”, the Doctor said answering her question.

“I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles”, Rose said. She wasn’t entirely happy with the Doctor allowing Gwyneth to go through with the séance. Imogen gave her a glass of water and listened to the Doctor explain to Mr Sneed what the Gelth are.

“Which is why they need the girl”, Charles said when the Doctor finished explaining.

“They're not having her”, Rose said firmly.

“But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through”

“Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers”, the writer said sounding like he was starting to believe.

“Good system. It might work”, the Doctor agreed.

“You can't let them run around inside of dead people”, Rose said getting up to face the Doctor.

“Why not? It's like recycling”, the Doctor said.

“I’ll tell you why not. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death”, Imogen said giving her opinion.

“Do you carry a donor card?” the Doctor asked.

“Yeah I do”, the brunette replied standing “and it’s my choice. What you’re planning on doing, is without the consent of those who have died or their loved ones. This is wrong plain and simple. Whats dead should stay dead”.

“Imogen you heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying” , the Doctor argued.

“I don’t care. This is my planet, not yours and I will not have aliens using corpses as ghosts” with that Imogen stormed out of the room. The Doctor followed her.

“This is a chance to save a dying race”, the Doctor continued.

“I don’t care”, Imogen said sitting on the floor.

“Imogen are you ok?” the Doctor asked seeing that she was getting upset. The girl shook her head trying to keep the tears at bay. The Time Lord sat on the floor next to her.

“A month before a met you my aunt died. And just talking about allowing the Gelth to use dead people got me thinking about Aunt Ellie” Imogen wiped away the tears that dared to run down her face “That’s why I’m so against this idea. I could never let them use her like that even if that would mean Clara would have her mother back. I just…couldn’t do it”. 

“I’m sorry”, the Doctor said. Having lost all his people, he had sympathy for her. “I can’t see any other way Imogen. I have to help them”, he added meaning the Gelth.

“Because of the Time War”, Imogen said. She’d seen how those words affected him. That’s when she realised it was the war where he’d lost his people and his home. “You really think this is the only way?”

“I do”, the Doctor replied.

“Ok”, Imogen said getting up “let’s save the Gelth”, she said holding out her hand. The Doctor stood up and took her hand.

They went down to the morgue where the most ghosts were seen. Gwyneth went under the arch to allow the Gelth into their world. 

_“She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend”_

The blue figure behind Gwyneth turned red. Imogen got a bad feeling when that happened.

_“The Gelth will come through in force”_

“You said that you were _few_ in number!” Charles exclaimed watching this with wide eyes.

_“A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses”_

The Gelth streamed into the corpses into the bodies at the morgue, reanimating them. “I think it's gone a little bit wrong”, the Doctor commented after Mr Sneed was killed in front of them in order for a Gelth to use his body. He pulled Imogen backwards as a few of the dead approached them. Rose was forced to leave them there as the rest went after her and Charles Dickens. 

The Doctor stood with Imogen trapped behind a metal gate with Gelth pushing against it trying to get to them “It's all my fault Imogen. I brought you here. I’m sorry”, he said apologetically.

“It's not your fault. I wanted to come”, Imogen said.

“What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon” the Doctor said, his expression then turned horrified “in Cardiff”.

Imogen couldn’t help but giggle at that. “It's not just dying. We'll become one of them”, she said quietly looking at the corpses housing the Gelth. Imogen looked at the Doctor “well I for one am not going to go down without a fight. You in?” she asked.

The Doctor smiled at her “yep”, he said taking her hand “I’m glad I met you Imogen”.

“Me too”, she agreed.

Suddenly Charles Dickens burst back into the room, gaining their attention. The author quickly explained about turning up the gas to draw the Gelth out of the corpses. The Doctor rips out the gas pipe on the by beside him sending even more gas into the air. The extra gas was enough to pull the Gelth out of the dead bodies. The Doctor and Imogen leave the place they were trapped in and go over to Gwyneth.

Imogen stood there covering her nose and mouth in an attempt to prevent herself from breathing in too much gas. “They're too strong”, Gwyneth said still in her hypnotic state.

The brunette stepped forward, moving her hand from her mouth. It was probably not the best thing for her to do because of the gas but she had to get Gwyneth to stop…to send the Gelth back. “You are stronger than they are Gwyneth”, she said cupping the girl’s face “you can send them back. I believe in you. Close the rift”.

“I’m sorry Imogen. I can't send them back”, Gwyneth said sadly “But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out”.

Imogen’s widened when Gwyneth pulled out a box of matches. “Don’t do this”, she pleaded.

“Leave this place”, Gwyneth said.

“Charles get Imogen out”, the Doctor said. While she didn’t seem to be as affected by the gas as the other human was, the Time Lord wanted her out of the house just in case she suddenly passed out. When the writer put a hand on Imogen’s arm, she shrugged it off.

“You go Charlie. I’m staying”, Imogen said. She gave the Doctor a look when he was going to insist that she leave so Charles Dickens left on his own. The Doctor asked for Gwyneth to give him the matches but she doesn’t respond. Imogen touches her neck to check for a pulse. She shook her head sadly when she couldn’t find one. 

As there wasn’t anything more they could do the Doctor took her hand and they ran out of the house. The pair just makes it outside when the building exploded throwing them both forward.

Rose hurries to the Doctor and Imogen to make sure they were alright. It was then she noticed Gwyneth wasn’t with them. “She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know”, the blonde said sadly.

“We know. I’m not going to forget what Gwyneth did”, Imogen told her. The four of them then walked back to the TARDIS where they said their goodbye’s to Charles Dickens. The now much happier writer strolls down the snow covered street after the Doctor’s blue ‘shed’ vanished.

 “Merry Christmas sir”, a man said cheerily.

“Merry Christmas to you”, Charles replied “God bless us, every one!”


	8. Chapter 8

“Doctor you don’t need to do this. I feel fine”, Imogen told the Doctor as she sat on the edge of the bed in the med bay while the Time Lord scanned her.

“You were in a room full of gas and you weren’t coughing, you didn’t look like you were going to pass out”, the Doctor stated “In fact you seemed to be unaffected by it”.

“I did?” Imogen asked. She hadn’t noticed that she wasn’t as affected by the gas as Charles was. But she was distracted by the Gelth who were trying to kill them and was more concerned with convincing Gwyneth to send them back into the rift than her own health.

“Yes you did. That’s why I’m making sure that you’re fine”. The Doctor scanned her for a moment longer until the results popped up on the screen.

“So what’s the verdict?” Imogen asked as he read the results.

“You’re fine. Clean bill of health”, the Doctor said.

“Cool”, Imogen said getting off the bed “so can a get changed now?”

“Yes”, the Doctor replied.

Imogen walked out of the room but paused in the doorway “told you I felt fine”, she said with a smile.

“Yes you did”, the Doctor said with a smile of his own. Once Imogen had gone, his smile fell and he looked back at the results. He’d lied to her. Well not completely, the results said she was fine but there was something else it found. Very small traces of time vortex. To see that within a human, even in the very small quantity that is in Imogen, is impossible. Their bodies couldn’t handle it not like Time Lords. And yet there it was. How it got there, he had no idea. He knew she didn’t look into the heart of the TARDIS. For one thing, she didn’t know where it was, he most definitely hadn’t told her.

As she hadn’t looked into the heart of the TARDIS, the only other thing he could think of was that she might not be entirely human. With that thought in mind, the Doctor went to the console room to do some research on his violet eyed companion. It didn’t take him long to pull up some basic information on the girl.

Name: Imogen Kiara Smith

DOB: 5TH March 1986

Mother: Sarah Jane Smith

Father: William Oswald

The Doctor was surprised to discover that her mother was the one and only Sarah Jane Smith, a former companion of his. He stood in front of the scanner learning what he could about Imogen without using the TARDIS as he didn’t want her to know.

~corridor~

Imogen stopped suddenly in the corridor when she saw a young girl with curly blonde hair with violet eyes standing there. _That’s strange the Doctor never mentioned that he had a child on board_ the brunette thought. “Hi”, Imogen said politely “Hey! Wait!” she called when the girl turned and ran away. Imogen lifted up her skirts slightly and chased after the girl. “Why did you run away?” she asked when the girl stopped. The blonde girl just gave her a smile before vanishing. “Ok, that was weird”, Imogen murmured. Did she imagine the girl? Or was she really there? The teenager shrugged, turned and walked away, unaware of the faint outline of a door that had appeared in the wall.

~console room~

The Doctor stood there taking in what he’d learned from the information on the scanner. For all intents and purposes, Imogen seemed like a normal girl. _But if she was a normal girl then how does she have time vortex in her?_ He thought as he read the information on Imogen. He knew Sarah Jane was a remarkable woman but she was 100% human. Imogen’s father, as far as he could tell, was also completely human. The Doctor was itching to use the TARDIS to visit her father just to make sure but he couldn’t risk it not with Imogen on board.

He quickly turned the scanner off when both Imogen and Rose entered the console room back in their modern clothes. “Where do you two want to go next?” the Doctor asked.

“Home. I want to see my mum”, Rose replied.

“I’d like to see my mother too”, Imogen said.

“Alright then home it is”, the Doctor said.

Imogen and Rose clung onto the console as it shook while travelling through the vortex. Eventually the shaking stopped when the TARDIS rematerialized close to 13 Bannerman Road. “First stop: Bannerman Road”, the Doctor said. Imogen left after telling the Doctor to swing by that afternoon as she wanted to continue travelling.

“Mum I’m home!” Imogen called entering the house. An older brunette woman stepped out of the living room followed by a black haired man.

“Where the hell have you been young lady?” William demanded.

“I was with Rose. I spent the night at her place”, Imogen replied.

“Don’t lie Imogen. Rose is missing. So were you”, her father said angrily.

“Missing? I’ve been gone only 12 hours”, Imogen said. She couldn’t understand why her father was even at the house as her parents were divorced. Sarah Jane and William exchanged worried looks.

“Sweetheart you’ve been gone a whole year”, Sarah Jane said sounding concerned. Imogen’s eyes widened.

“What?!” Imogen exclaimed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imogen sat on the sofa listening to her father yell at her for vanishing for a year. Sarah Jane just sat next to her daughter holding her hand. This was the only reason that Imogen wasn’t flinching while her father yelled at her. After about an hour she’d had about enough of her father’s yelling “dad shut up!” she shouted.

“How dare you…”

“How dare I?” Imogen stood up “How dare you come in here and yell at me for something I’ve done when you have done far worse to our family. You’re the reason we’re not a family anymore. Believe me or don’t believe me, I don’t really care but I was travelling with Rose and a friend. And the things I’ve seen are so incredible that your narrow mind wouldn’t be able to understand. As for our friend, I trust him with my life. So much more than I trust you”.

Imogen stormed out of the living room leaving her parents with her angry words. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. Sarah Jane stopped her ex-husband from going upstairs “I think it would be best if you leave”, she lightly suggested.

“Sarah…”

“Just go Will”, Sarah Jane said firmly. William Oswald walked out of the house, albeit rather reluctantly. Sarah Jane went upstairs to Imogen’s bedroom. The 19 year old was curled up on her window seat.

“You gonna yell at me too mum?” Imogen asked.

“No. Your father has done enough for both of us”, Sarah Jane replied sitting on the edge of the bed “I was so scared this past year. I thought I’d lost you”.

Imogen got up from the window seat, sat next to her mother and hugged her “I’m sorry for scaring you”, she said. She never meant to put her mother through hell thinking that she’d gone missing. Her mum was the last person she wanted to hurt in any way shape or form.

“Honey you know you can tell me anything, right?” Sarah Jane said.

“I know I can mum”, Imogen said.

“You want to tell me where really you were?” Sarah Jane asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me”, Imogen told her.

“Try me”, Sarah Jane said. She’d seen incredible things during her travels with the Doctor and she figured wherever Imogen had really been wouldn’t surprise her at all. Boy was she ever wrong.

“I wasn’t lying when I said Rose and I were travelling”, Imogen said “We just wasn’t travelling around the world, it was through time and space with a man called the Doctor”.

“The Doctor?” Sarah Jane repeated.

“Yeah I know it’s a strange but it’s actually his name”, Imogen said with a shrug. It wasn’t so weird to her now, she was used to it.

“Does he have a blue police box that is bigger on the inside?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Yes he does”, Imogen replied. She then realised what her mother had just said “wait how did you know that?”

“I used to travel with him too”, Sarah Jane said.

Imogen stared at her mother “Come on mum you’re pulling my leg”, she said not believing her.

“I’m being serious Imogen. Before I met your father, I used to travel with him”, Sarah Jane said. She then proceeded to tell her daughter some of the adventures she had with the Doctor.

“You saw some pretty incredible stuff”, Imogen remarked.

“Yes I did”, Sarah Jane agreed “How did you happen to meet the Doctor anyway?”

Imogen gave her mother a detailed account of what happened “afterwards he gave me an offer to travel with him. I couldn’t refuse”. The girl then told her mother about going to the year 5 billion and meeting Charles Dickens “I know it had been a year for you mum but for myself and Rose it was only…”

“5 minutes”, Sarah Jane said

“Exactly” Imogen nodded “Next time I promise to call you more often”.

“Next time? You still want to travel with him?” Sarah Jane asked. She wasn’t at all surprised that Imogen wanted to stay with the Doctor despite the danger.

“Yeah I do”, Imogen replied “That is… if you’ll let me”.

“Of course you can go as long as you try to be careful”, Sarah Jane said firmly “I know what it’s like travelling with him”.

“For you mum I’ll try to be careful”, Imogen promised.

“So what does he look like now?” Sarah Jane asked wanting to know more about this latest Doctor “I suspect he’s changed quite a bit”.

“What do you mean changed?” Imogen asked confused.

“When Time Lords are dying they can regenerate. They literally change into a new person”, Sarah explained “I’ve actually seen the Doctor regenerate”. Sarah Jane told Imogen what it was like “so what does he look like now?” she asked again after describing what he looked like the last time she saw him.

“He’s got dark hair and blue eyes. He wears dark trousers and a leather jacket. No long scarves though but he does have big ears. Kinda like Dumbo” the last part made Sarah Jane laugh.

 Eventually they went back downstairs to have tea and talk about what Imogen had missed the past year. Their chat was interrupted by a phone ringing. It was Imogen’s mobile. “Imogen you better put on the news”, Rose said the moment she answered it.

“Why?” Imogen asked.

“There is something you’re gonna want to see”, Rose said and then hung up.

“Mum turn on the tv”, Imogen said and Sarah Jane did so. Both women watched the news report that was playing.

“Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London”, the reporter said on screen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sarah Jane and Imogen heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS they exchanged looks. “Go on”, Sarah Jane said. She knew her daughter wanted to be out there investigating.

“Are you sure?” Imogen asked. As much as she wanted to go, if her mother rathe she didn’t then she’ll stay behind.

“I’m sure”, Sarah Jane replied “Just let me know what’s going on. Ok?”

Imogen smiled and said “ok”. She kissed her mother on the cheek and ran from the room. Sarah Jane watched from the window as Imogen entered the blue box.

They violet eyed teen leaned against the console “No Rose?” Imogen asked seeing that the Time Lord was alone.

“She wanted to stay behind. Catch up with her mother”, the Doctor replied.

Imogen raised an eyebrow “I find that hard to believe”, she said “UFO crashes in the Thames with a body inside. I’m pretty sure she’d want in on the action so why didn’t you bring her?”

“I had my reasons”, the Doctor replied.

“And they are?” Imogen asked.

“I wanted to spend some time with you”, the Doctor said “Is that ok?” he asked hoping that she wasn’t going to insist on bringing Rose along too. One, he didn’t want to risk the wrath of Jackie Tyler…two, Imogen had a habit of figuring things out and three, he genuinely wanted to spend time with her. Just the two of them without Rose. 

“That’s fine with me. Are we going to Albion Hospital to check out ET?”

 “Yep”, he confirmed.

“Fantastic”

The Doctor grinned before pulling a lever to dematerialize the TARDIS. The flight was anything but smooth. The Doctor had to resort to using a hammer on the console as it started smoking. “You really think smacking the console with a hammer is going to help?” Imogen asked holding onto the console tightly watching him doing just that. She was surprised that it did actually stop the console smoking. “Wipe that smug grin off your face”, Imogen said as the Doctor grinned at her. She wasn’t really annoyed with him, not really.

When the pair exited the TARDIS after it materialized. “Nice storeroom”, Imogen commented as the Doctor made his way to the door. He used his sonic on the door to unlock it. When the Doctor and Imogen stepped out of the storeroom they were faced by at least 20 soldiers. The Time Lord made sure to stand in front of Imogen when guns were pointed at them.

It was a rather tense moment which was broken by a scream.  “Defence plan delta!” the Doctor shouted at them grabbing Imogen’s hand “Come on. Move! Move!” they all ran down the corridor with the Doctor and Imogen in the lead.

When they reached the mortuary, they found a Japanese woman cowering on the floor “it’s alive!” she exclaimed.

“Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown”, the Doctor ordered the men that was behind him. Imogen went over to the woman and knelt by her.

“My god. It's still alive”, the woman told her.

“It’s ok”, Imogen said grabbing a cloth for the cut on her forehead.

“I swear it was dead”

“It’s all right now. My friend here will sort this out”, Imogen said gently dabbing the cloth on the woman’s cut. “I’m Imogen. What’s your name?”

“Toshiko”, the woman replied calming down a little.

“Nice to meet you Toshiko”, Imogen said politely.

“What did it look like?” the Doctor asked Toshiko. The woman didn’t have a chance to answer him due to something clattering behind them. Imogen stayed with Toshiko while the Doctor dropped to his knees and crawled around a desk. Imogen was startled when a pig wearing a spacesuit ran across the room. “Don't shoot!” the Doctor shouted at the solider who was in the room with them. The Time Lord quickly followed after the pig but he was too late to stop another solider from shooting it.

\------------

Imogen, Toshiko and the Doctor stood around the table where the Time Lord had placed the pig’s body. “I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth”, Toshiko said.

“More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb”, the Doctor explained.

“The poor thing must’ve been terrified”, Imogen said. She felt sorry for the animal. It didn’t deserve that at all. The Doctor took her hand and led her away while Toshiko was distracted.

“You ok?” the Doctor asked Imogen during the flight through the vortex. He could tell that she was upset over the pig being shot.

“Yeah”, she lied. The Doctor looked at her knowing she lied but didn’t say anything about it. When the TARDIS appeared on the Powel Estate, an upset blonde stormed in. Mickey and Jackie entered soon after.

“All right, so I lied. I went and had a look”, the Doctor said to Rose.

“And you took Imogen with you”, Rose said clearly annoyed that he took Imogen with him.

“I needed her help”, the Doctor said.

“With what piloting the TARDIS?” Rose asked snippily.

“Guys do you think we could on the more important things like the whole UFO crash being too perfect?” Imogen asked not really wanting an argument to start.

“You’re right Imogen. So any thoughts?” the Doctor asked glad that she’d gotten back to the situation at hand.

Imogen opened her mouth to say something when Mickey spoke “You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought Rose and Imogen were dead. I was a murder suspect because of you”.

“They thought you killed me too? Why?” Imogen asked turning to him.

“You and Rose both disappeared at the same time so people assumed I’d murdered you too”, Mickey explained.

“I’m sorry you were put through that Mickey”, Imogen said feeling rather guilty that he had been put through all that due to the Doctor’s bad piloting.

“You and me both. The only consolation I had was that your mum didn’t think I’d killed you”, Mickey said. 

“Well my mother doesn’t generally accuse someone of anything without proof”, Imogen said turning back to the screen.

“I bet you don't even remember my name”, Mickey said to the Doctor.

“Ricky”, the Doctor answered not even bothering to look away from the screen.

“It's Mickey”, Mickey corrected.

“No, it's Ricky”

“I think I know my own name”, Mickey retorted.

“You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?” the Doctor said. Imogen put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Jackie by this time had gotten pretty overwhelmed by the large room and left the TARDIS. Rose went after her.

“If this is an invasion, it’s pretty dumb of them whoever they are to crash into Big Ben” Imogen said “I mean if you wanted to invade a planet why create the spectacle with the UFO and the fake alien?”  

“That is a very good point”, the Doctor agreed “So, what're they up to?”


	9. Chapter 9

“So, what're you doing down there?” Mickey asked the Doctor who was partially under the console working away. The Doctor removed the sonic from his mouth

“Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?” the Doctor asked him.

“I suppose not”, Mickey said.

“Well, shut it, then”, the Doctor said. Imogen nudged his leg with her foot.

“That was a bit rude”, she scolded “he was only interested in what you were doing”. The Doctor just looked at her. Naiyah would've been helping him by now or more accurately be taking over, telling him something about the likelihood of him busting the controls or whatever. His two hearts ached at the thought of her. She was the only one he didn't want to lose. In fact he became the Warrior for her so he could be the one to protect her...to save her… but it was too little too late. _He'd_ been too late.

He should feel more angry...more upset over the loss but for some reason he didn't and he was kinda sure he knew why. Imogen. Her presence was somehow easing his pain...his guilt. Whether it was because of the colour of her eyes or the fact that she seemed to feel as if Naiyah's locket was hers...he didn't know. But he couldn't wait to find out.

“Didn't anyone tell you that staring is rude?”, Imogen asked feeling a tad uneasy in the way he was looking at her.

“Sorry”, the Doctor apologised “I was just thinking…”

“Careful Doctor that can be rather dangerous”, Imogen said in a mock warning tone.

“ha", the Doctor said dryly “I was thinking if you fancied giving me a hand with this?”

Imogen looked at him surprised “Really? Wouldn't think you'd want anyone poking around other than yourself”.

“Well normally I wouldn't but thought I'd make an exception...if you're interested”, the Doctor said.

“Uh yeah...sure", Imogen said. She wiggled under the console, laying on her back just like the Doctor. The Time Lord then continued with his work, all the while telling Imogen what to do. Thankfully what he asked was fairly straight forward things. Twist two wires together...hold another lot out of the way. As she was keeping some wires out of the way so the Doctor could work on a section, she frowned. She didn't know why but he looked like he was doing it wrong. “Doctor? I don't think those wires are supposed to be connected like that", Imogen said carefully. She pointed at a black wire and a blue wire. “These aren't supposed to be twisted together”, she said and pointed at another black wire “That's what the one the other black wire _should_ be twisted with. Then the blue goes into this little thing here" Imogen touched a small hole big enough for the wire. The Doctor listened to her explanation carefully. She was right of course but he'd deliberately done it to see if a: she'd notice and b: to see if she'd tell him the correct way to do it. As she'd done both, he made sure to mentally file it away.

“You sure?” the Doctor asked.

“I think so. I mean I'm no expert but it just feels like that the way it should be done", Imogen said “Not that I'm telling you how to do whatever it is we're doing”, she added quickly “she's your ship after all".

“Ok, we'll try it your way", the Doctor said proceeded to do just that.

“I wasn't being out of line, was I?” Imogen asked.

“Nah. Course you weren't Gen”, the Doctor said waving her off. Though not literally as his hands were currently being used to make the changes.

“Gen?” Imogen asked. The Doctor paused in twisting the two black wires together and glanced at her.

“Something wrong with that?” he asked. He hadn't intended to give her a nickname, it just happened.

“No, not at all. It's just that you've never called me that before. My mum and my cousin are the only people who do", Imogen replied.

“Well you can add me to the list", the Doctor said before going back to work. A brief moment later, the pair heard a noise which sounded like a computer coming to life.

“Hey the screen has switched on!” Rose called.

“I'm taking it that's what was supposed to happen?” Imogen asked.

“Yep”, the Doctor answered, popping the p. He got out from under the console, Imogen following suit. The Time Lord went around to the scanner where Mickey and Rose. “That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed”, the Doctor explained pointing to the graphic on the screen.

“What does that mean?” Rose asked.

“It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down”, the Doctor explained.

“The aliens hadn’t just arrived”, Imogen said watching the screen “they’ve been here for a while”.

A little while later…

Imogen, Rose and Mickey watched the Doctor as he switched between channels “How many channels do you get?” Mickey asked.

“All the basic packages”, the Doctor replied.

“You get sports channels?” Mickey asked.

“Yes, I get the football”, the Doctor replied. He stopped on one particular channel when he recognised a group of people “I know that lot”

“Who are they?” Imogen asked.

“UNIT”, the Doctor replied “United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people”.

“How do you know them?” Rose questioned.

“'Cos he's worked for them”, Mickey answered. Imogen looked at the dark skinned man in surprise “Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead” .

The Doctor didn’t seemed fazed by that. He kept his focus on the scanner “That's nice. Good boy, Ricky”, he said not fazed by what Mickey had just said.

“If you know them, why don't you go and help?” Rose queried.

“They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days”, the Doctor told her.

“So I’ve been told”, Imogen muttered which the Doctor heard. 

“Besides, the world's on a knife-edge”, the Time Lord continued “There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And uh…I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight” the Doctor turned to Mickey “Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving”.

“Where to?” Mickey asked getting rather fed up with the fact that the Doctor kept calling him by the wrong name.

“The roads are clearing”, the Doctor answered “Let's go and have a look at that spaceship”.

The four of them stepped out of the TARDIS and were immediately blinded by a helicopter’s search light. The time travellers were surrounded by police and soldiers.

“Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest”, a voice ordered over a loudspeaker.

“Take me to your leader”, the Doctor said after raising his hands.

“Seriously?” Imogen said also raising her hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago”, Rose commented taking in the car’s interior.

“Rose we're being escorted, not arrested”, Imogen said correcting her.

“Where to?” Rose asked.

“Where'd you think? Downing Street”, the Doctor said sounding rather excited.

“So why are we going to Downing Street?” Imogen asked.

“I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh… noticed”, the Doctor admitted.

“That I can believe. I mean you did blow up the shop where Rose worked”, Imogen said.

“So now they need you?” Rose asked the Doctor.

“Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?” The Doctor looks at both girls expectantly.

“You”, Imogen replied. The Doctor grinned at her.

“Who's the Prime Minister now?” the Time Lord asked.

“How should we know?” Rose said “We missed a year”.

When the car pulled up to 10 Downing Street, the trio exited to cameras taking their photographs. _At least my mother knows where I am_ Imogen thought as the entered the building behind Rose and the Doctor. The trio joins the group of people, the alien experts were gathered.

A man, Indra Ganesh, was standing by a door, handing out ID cards to the experts as they filed through into another room. “Here is your ID card”, he said giving one to the Doctor. Indra turned to Imogen holding out an ID card for her “here’s your one miss”. Imogen took it a bit confused as to why she had clearance. She wasn’t an alien expert, unlike the Doctor or the people from UNIT. “I'm sorry, but your other companion doesn't have clearance”, Indra added nodding to Rose.

“Why do I have clearance then?”  Imogen asked.

“You’re Imogen Smith right?” the man asked.

“Yes I am”, Imogen confirmed.

“A Miss Malone from UNIT turned up about a couple of hours ago and told me that I was to give you clearance. She stated that you and the Doctor were the top alien experts”, Indra explained. He’d been very surprised when the ginger curly haired woman showed up and told him...well she'd practically ordered him to give Imogen clearance. Miss Malone had stated that the youngster knew her stuff when it came to aliens. In some cases she was even better than the Doctor.

Though looking at her now, she looked far too young to be an expert. He found it hard to believe what Miss Malone had said/insisted but if she claimed that the girl was an expert and was entitled to be in the meeting, who was he to argue?

“I don't go anywhere without both of them”, the Doctor insisted.

Rose looked at him wondering if he remembered that he took Imogen to investigate without her. “You're the code nine”, Indra said “I'm sorry, Doctor, your blonde friend has to stay outside”.  

“It's all right. You two go”, Rose said. She was put out that Imogen was allowed to be there and she wasn’t. An older woman approached them but the man who gave them the ID cards just waved her away.

“What’s your name?” Imogen said as the Doctor went through the door to join the meeting. Indra was surprised that she even asked but told her anyway.

“Indra Ganesh”

“Nice to meet you Indra”, Imogen said giving him a smile. She entered the room and sat down next to the Doctor. She watched him flick through a booklet stupidly fast. “That’s what you call speed reading”, Imogen commented.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please”, the general at the front said stopping everyone from talking. “As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant…”

“Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see”, the Doctor said interrupting him. He stood up and walked toward the front desk talking “filed away under ‘Any Other Business’. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there” he turned around to face everyone in the room “You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?”

Imogen looked around the room at the experts. _Put the world on red alert and you get the experts in one room…_ her eyes widened when it hit her “it’s a trap”, she breathed.

The Doctor also realised at the same time she did. “This is all about us. Alien experts. The only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room”, the Doctor said to the experts. There was a rather loud fart from the man sitting down at the front desk. “Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?” the Doctor said clearly not impressed.

“Would you rather silent but deadly?” The man retorted smirking. Everyone in the room stared as the general removed his cap and starts to unzip his forehead. Imogen wanted to look away from the sight in front of her but she couldn’t.

“We are the Slitheen”, the alien rasped.

 The man who was sitting at the front of the room stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. “Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies”, he said pressing a button. The ID cards emit electric shocks to everyone. Imogen sat there horrified as she watched their bodies shake violently. _Why aren’t I being electrocuted?_ She thought and glanced down at the card. Her eyes widened when she saw it faintly glowing gold. Quickly she tore it from her neck revealing Naiyah’s locket beneath it, also glowing gold.

 _Well that was lucky_ she thought. Her head snapped up when she heard the Doctor cry out. He was struggling to get the card from around his neck. Imogen jumped up from her chair, darted over to him and yanked the lanyard from around his neck. She pressed her card against his and the electricity stopped. Imogen then looked at the Slitheen, her violet eyes hard with anger. She stood up and walked slowly towards them, ID cards gripped tightly in her hand.

“Gen, don’t”, the Doctor said, his voice strained from the attack. The brunette just ignored him.

“You hurt my friend”, she said angrily before she jammed the ID cards into the collar of the Slitheen she stormed up to. Imogen was satisfied to see both Slitheen cry out in pain as the cards began to crackle with electricity. She tore her attention away from the Slitheen and went back over to the Doctor, helping him to his feet. They then quickly left the room.

“Oi! If you want aliens, you've got them”, the Doctor said to the armed men that were waiting in the reception area “They're inside Downing Street” he claps his hands “Come on!”

The armed police followed him and Imogen back to the briefing room where unfortunately both Slitheen’s were back in their skin suits. “Where have you been?” Joseph, the smart suited man, demanded “I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this…lightening, this kind of err…um…electricity, and they all collapsed!”

The police men check all the experts for a pulse “I think they're all dead”, Sergeant Price stated.

“That's what I'm saying. They did it!” Joseph said pointing at the Doctor and Imogen “That man and woman there!”

“I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise”, the Doctor said. Joseph folds his arms sceptically. “That's never going to work, is it?” he asked the violet eyed teen.

“Nope”, she answered.

“Fair enough”, the Doctor said. He grabbed her hand and dashed out of the room. They didn’t manage to get very far when they came face to face with several armed men. Another group of soldiers came up behind the time travellers. The Slitheen now disguised as the general, General Asquith, pushed his way through the soldiers.

 “Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorise you to execute this man and the woman”, he ordered.

“Well, now, yes, you see, eh… the thing is, if I was you… if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice” there was a ding and the door opened behind Imogen and the Doctor “Don't stand them against the lift!”

The Doctor pulled Imogen backwards into the lift and closed the door using his sonic screwdriver. “Are you ok?” he asked the brunette.

“I’m fine, didn’t even get electrocuted”, she said “think this protected me somehow” Imogen tapped the locket.

“Good. That’s good”, the Doctor said pleased that she didn’t get hurt in the rather crazy thing that she did. He mentally filed away the little fact of the locket ‘protecting’ her against the sparking ID card. He didn’t know if that was a useful fact but it didn’t hurt to file it away as it might help in figuring out the slight mystery that surrounded his companion.

The lift door pinged open, to reveal a Slitheen. It roared at the pair. “Phew! Get a breath mint why dontcha?” Imogen suggested waving a hand under her nose, making a face as if she’d smelt something bad. The Doctor snorted at her ‘reaction’ before he pressed the button, closing the doors again.

“Get a breath mint?” he asked with a grin.

“What? Its breath stank”, Imogen stated.

The lift doors opened for a second time and the pair stepped out. After making sure the coast was clear, they hurried down the hallway and descended a set of stairs. The Time Lord and human, skidded to a stop when they heard the lift doors open. The Doctor pulled Imogen over to a crevice between the wall and the door and squeezed in.

The brunette clapped a hand over her mouth when two Slitheen walked past, praying that she didn’t breathe too loud and give them away.

“It does us good to hunt. Purifies the blood”       

“We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase”, Joseph added.

The Doctor let go of Imogen when they’d gone. The pair went in the same direction as the Slitheen hoping to find Rose along the way. They knew she was on that particular floor as the Doctor had distracted the Slitheen that had been chasing their blonde haired friend. “Which room is she in?” Imogen asked. She got her answer in the form of a scream. It was coming from the room ahead. The Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher sitting near the door and burst in. He sprays the two Slitheen closest to the door with it.

“Out, with me!” he shouted. Rose yanked the curtain down over the Slitheen near to her and ran out, an older woman following. After a quick introduction of the woman whom introduced herself as Harriet Jones, the four of them ran.

During their run, the Doctor bypassed a locked door with his sonic and they all run into the Cabinet room, Rose making sure the shut and lock the door behind them.

Imogen darted over to a table and snatched up a decanter of alcohol “Here, use this”, she said holding it out to the Doctor, noticing the Slitheen quickly approaching the room.

“Thanks Gen”, the Doctor said taking it from her. He moved over to the door and held it out, pressing his sonic against it with his other hand. “One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Woof! We all go up. So back off”, the Time Lord threatened.

 _Not bad improvisation_ Imogen thought, impressed. She had no clue how the Doctor was supposed to use the decanter of alcohol against the Slitheen. She just figured it would be useful and it seemed she was right.

“Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?” the Doctor asked.

“They're aliens”, Harriet stated.

“Yes. I got that, thanks”, the Doctor said slightly sarcastic.

“Who are you, if not human?” Joseph asked.

“Who's not human?” Harriet asked.

“He’s not”, Imogen said, nodding to the Doctor.

“He's _not_ human?” Harriet stated, surprised.

“That’s what I just said”, Imogen said “no, need to repeat me”.

“Can I have a bit of hush?” the Doctor asked wanting to get back to his questioning.

“Sorry”, Harriet and Imogen said apologetically.

“So, what's the plan?” the Doctor questioned.

“But he's got a Northern accent”, Harriet protested. Imogen rolled her eyes. Really? She wanted to play 20 questions? It was hardly the time for that. Yes, the Doctor was an alien. Accept it and move on.

 “Lots of planets have a north”, Rose said.

“I said hush. Come on!” the Doctor held the decanter of alcohol threateningly out in front of him “You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?”

“Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?” Asquith asked.

“Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?” the Doctor queried.

“The Slitheen race?” General Asquith asked sounding rather offended.

“Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname”, Joseph said correcting the Doctor “Jocasta Fell Fetch Parameter-Day-Slitheen at your service”.

“So, your family”, the Doctor said nodding.

“It’s a family business”, Joseph said.

“Then you're out to make a profit. ‘How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock’?” the Doctor asked.

“Ash…excuse me?” Asquith said gesturing to the decanter “Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability…?”

“Is that what I said?” the Doctor asked innocently.

“You're making it up”, Asquith accused.

“Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it” the Doctor held out the decanter not noticing that she had her arms full of the red case she was clutching.

“You pass it to the left first”, she informed him.

“Sorry” he hands it to Imogen who just sets it down on the floor without taking a sip.

“Now we can end this hunt…with a slaughter” Asquith flexed his claws menacingly.

“Don't you think we should run?” Rose asked the Doctor.

“Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain” the Doctor lifted a panel and pressed a button “End of lesson” metal shutters slammed down in front of the doors and around the windows “Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in”.

“If your plan was to come in here and use that dandy feature on the room…there’s just one teeny tiny flaw in that cunning plan”, Imogen said.

“And what’s that?” the Doctor asked.

“They can’t get in…and we can’t get out”, the brunette stated.

“Ah”, the Doctor said realising that she was 100% right.


	10. Chapter 10

“Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?” the Doctor asked as they gathered around the table.

Harriet shook her head “No. This place is antique”, she replied.

“What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?” Rose asked.

“Well, I’ll take a punt and say he’s too slim”, Imogen said, hopping up to perch on the table “I mean those Slitheen are rather…big”.

“That's the device around their necks. Compression field” the Doctor explained “Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange”.

“Wish I had a compression field”, Rose commented “I could fit a size smaller”. Imogen cast a concerned look at her friend. People were dead…and she was making jokes?! Doesn’t sound like the Rose Tyler she knew.

“Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes”, Harriet scolded the blonde, pretty much reiterating Imogen’s thoughts.

“Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him” Rose nodded to the Doctor who’d by this point moved over to the walls to scan with his sonic.

“Well, that's a strange friendship” Harriet remarked.

 “Harriet Jones, I’ve heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You’re not famous for anything, are you?” the Doctor asked.

“Hardly”, Harriet muttered.

“Rings a bell. Harriet Jones…” the Doctor said to himself.

“Lifelong backbencher, I’m afraid”, Harriet said “And fat lot of use I’m being now, the protocols are redundant. They list people who can help and they’re all dead downstairs”.

“Hasn’t it got like, defence codes and things? Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?” Rose asked causing not only Harriet to stare at her but Imogen as well. Violet eyed teen was getting worried about her best friend. She’d never spoken like that before meeting the Doctor…it was rather concerning.

“You’re a very violent young woman…” Harriet remarked.

“I’m serious! We could!” Rose insisted.

“Well, there’s nothing like that in here”, Harriet said going through the contents of the red case “Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes. But that’s kept secret by the United Nations”.

The Doctor stopped scanning the mantelpiece with his sonic to listen “say that again”

“What, about the codes?” Harriet asked.

“Anything”, the Doctor replied “All of it”.

“Um, well…the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN”, Harriet told him.

“As if that every stopped us before”, Imogen muttered.

“Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much”, Harriet said “The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?”

“Everything's important”, the Doctor said.

“If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying ‘Slitheen’ as if it's normal”, Harriet said.

“But what do the Slitheen want though?” Imogen asked “why are they even on Earth?”

“Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion”, the Doctor replied, his mind working through the possibilities “They don't want Slitheen World…they're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth…some kind of asset”. 

“Asset…” Imogen murmured “You mean like oil…water…precious metals?” she suggested.

“Not sure. But those are good suggestions Gen”, the Doctor said.

“Thanks”, Imogen said.

A phone suddenly beeped “Oh, that's me”, Rose said pulling her phone out.

“But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?” Harriet asked.

“He zapped it! Super phone”, Rose said.

“Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts”, Harriet said hopeful.

“Dead downstairs, yeah”, the Doctor said.

“It's Mickey”, Rose checking the ID on her phone.

“Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy”, the Doctor grumbled. This wasn’t the time for a social call.

“Yeah, he's not so stupid after all”, Rose said showing them the phone. On the screen was a picture of a Slitheen.

“No, no, no, no, no. Not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!” Mickey exclaimed when Rose rung him up.

“I could've died!” Jackie cried. 

“Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me”, Rose said.

The Doctor snatched the phone from Rose “Is that Ricky?” he asked “Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer”.

“You really need to learn some people skills”, Imogen told him “they suck”.

“It's Mickey”, Mickey said correcting the Doctor before the Time Lord could say anything to Imogen “and why should I?”

“Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you…” the Doctor then told Mickey to go onto the UNIT website.

“It says password”, Mickey said.

The Doctor plugged the phone into the conference phone speaker “Say again”

“It's asking for the password”, Mickey repeated.

The Doctor was about to tell Mickey the password for the UNIT website when he heard Imogen move. He glanced back to see that she was awake and starting to get up. The Doctor went over and helped her to her feet.

“Buffalo. Two Fs, one L”, the Doctor replied sitting Imogen down on one of the chairs at the table.

“So, what's that website?” Jackie asked Mickey.

“All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark”, Mickey explained.

“Mickey, you were born in the dark”, the Doctor said.

“Oh, leave him alone”, Rose said defending her boyfriend.

“Thank you. Password again”

“Just repeat it every time”, the Doctor replied. “Big Ben. Why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?” he asked.

“You said to gather the experts, to kill them”, Harriet replied.

“That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London”, the Doctor said.

“What if it’s not a crash?” Imogen spoke up. The Doctor glanced at her and noted that she was looking at the table, tracing the engraving on the locket.

“Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth”, Jackie said before the Doctor could ask Imogen what she meant.

“I told you what happened”, Rose said.

“I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me” Jackie said “Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?”

The Doctor couldn’t answer that. He couldn’t assure Jackie that Rose would be safe with him. Mickey then told them he’d gotten into the website. The Doctor gave him instructions and soon they were listening to a strange sound. The Time Lord tried to listen to it but there was an interruption from the door bell ringing on Mickey and Jackie’s end.

“It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!” Rose’s mother suddenly shouted.

“They've found us”, Mickey added.

“Mickey, I need that signal”

“Never mind the signal, get out! Mum just get out! Get out!” Rose shouted.

“We can't. It's by the front door”, Mickey said. A moment later he added in a panicked voice “Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us”

“There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!” Harriet exclaimed.

“I'm trying!” the Doctor snapped.

“Doctor calm down”, Imogen said placing a hand on his arm “just think. How do we fight them? What is their weakness?” she asked. The Doctor looked at her feeling himself calm a little under her touch much like he did on Platform One.

“To find out their weakness, we need to find out where they’re from”, the Doctor replied “So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!”

“They're green”, Rose said.

“Yep, narrows it down”

“Good sense of smell”, Imogen added.

“Narrows it down”

“They can smell adrenalin”, Rose put in.

“Narrows it down”

“The pig technology”, Harriet added.

“Narrows it down”

“The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?” Rose asked.

“Narrows it down”

“It's getting in!” Mickey shouted over the phone.

“They hunt like it's a ritual”, Imogen said recalling what she and the Doctor heard outside the sitting room.

“Narrows it down”

“Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er…”

“Bad breath!”

“That's it!”

“Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!” the Doctor said happily.

“Acetic acid!” Imogen blurted out confusing both Rose and Harriet “Acetic acid reacts pretty violently with anything that has Calcium in it. Which means anything with vinegar is a weapon”, she quickly explained. Imogen then instructed Mickey to get to his kitchen “in the cupboard by the sink you should have pickled onions and pickled eggs” she said recalling from memory.

“You kiss this man?” the Doctor asked Rose who just ignored him. The four of them listened as there was a crash followed by what sounded like a muffled fart and explosion.

“Mickey, Jackie are you two ok?” Imogen asked.

“We’re fine” came Jackie’s voice which relieved Rose.

“Imogen what did you mean ‘what if it’s not a crash?’” the Doctor asked her.

“The Slitheen are going to need a way off Earth. That spaceship would be their getaway vehicle, so to speak. It didn’t crash in the Thames. It’s just parked”, Imogen explained “But that is just a guess…I could be wrong”, she quickly added.

“It could be possible”, the Doctor agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it”, the Doctor said after listening to the news through the speaker.

“Do you think they'll believe him?” Harriet asked.

“They did last time”, Rose replied.

“That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out”, the Doctor said.

“They release the defence code”, Rose began.

“And the Slitheen go nuclear”, the Doctor finished.

“But why?” Harriet asked.

“So they can attack other countries”, Imogen replied “then those countries retaliate. It’ll be World War 3”.

The Doctor crossed the room and opened the metal shutters. Harriet, Rose and Imogen following. “You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked”

“And you can sit in your spaceship that is parked in the Thames”, Imogen added.

“Precisely”, Margaret said, sounding pleased about it.

“But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?” Harriet asked.

“Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert”, the Doctor said.

“The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel”

“At the cost of five billion lives”, Imogen retorted.

“Bargain”

“You should’ve been killed along with those experts”, one of the male Slitheen said seeing her standing there. At that the Doctor shifted in front of her, glaring at the Slitheen.

“I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you” he threatened.  

“What, you? Trapped in your box?” the female Slitheen asked.

“Yes. Me” with that the Doctor pressed a button making the metal door slide shut again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do”, Jackie said rather reluctantly.

“If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid”, Harriet suggested.

“Mickey, any luck?” Rose asked her boyfriend.

“There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail”, Mickey replied.

“Voicemail dooms us all”, Harriet moaned.

“If we could just get out of here”, Rose said looking around.

“There's a way out”, the Doctor said.

“What?” Rose asked turning to face him incredulously.

“There's always been a way out”, the Doctor said glancing at Imogen. The girl was currently on the phone talking to her own mother.

“Then why don't we use it?” Rose asked.

“Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe”, the Doctor said into the speaker.

“Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare”, Jackie said. She did not want to lose her daughter.

“That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies”, the Doctor stated.

“Do it”, Imogen said behind them.

“You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?” the Doctor asked her.

“Yes. I trust you. My mother, _Sarah Jane_ , trusts you”, she replied. Imogen had told her mother exactly what was going on. Sarah Jane understood the situation and knew the Doctor would do anything to save the Earth.

“Please. Doctor. Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid”, Jackie pleaded.

“Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will”, the Doctor said trying to stay calm. However, Imogen could tell that he was conflicted.

“Then what're you waiting for?” Rose asked.

“I could save the world but lose you”, the Doctor looked at Imogen “both of you”. And he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t lose them, especially not Imogen. Not only will he not find out why she felt so familiar to him but he actually liked the girl. She knew how to make him laugh….how to make him smile….and he genuinely felt happier with her around.

“Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine”, Harriet spoke up.

“And who the hell are you?” Jackie demanded.

“Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North”, Harriet said “The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it”.

“So how do we get out?” Rose asked.

“We don't. We stay here”, the Doctor replied. He then told Mickey what to do. Imogen thought that the Doctor was mad to fire a missile at Downing Street but she didn’t voice her opinion. _At least my family will be safe_ she thought knowing by destroying 10 Downing Street, the Slitheen would be killed.

 “How solid are these?” Harriet asked checking the walls.

“Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big”, Doctor replied.

“All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a door frame. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong”, Rose explained.

“We can ride out the explosion in the cupboard”, Imogen added.

“Exactly”, Rose agreed. She and Imogen then started to empty the cupboard to make room for the four of them.

“It would go a lot faster if you would help Harriet”, the brunette said to the older woman. Harriet goes to help the girls clear the cupboard. Once finished they get inside and huddle in the corner. The Doctor joined them moments later. Imogen grabs the Doctor’s hand “Nice knowing you three”, Harriet said linking hands with Rose “Hannibal!” she shouts as they brace themselves.

BOOM!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Made in Britain!” Harriet cheered after the Doctor pushed the door off the Cabinet Room. As he helped Imogen and Rose out, a soldier ran up to them.

“Oh, my God. Are you all right?” he asked. Harriet pulled out her ID.

“Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North”, she said “I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news”

“Yes, ma'am”, the soldier said

“Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out”, Harriet remarked and then she realised something very important “Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister”.

“Maybe you should have a go”, the Doctor suggested.

“Me?” Harriet asked surprised “I'm only a back-bencher”, she said waving off the Doctor's suggestion.

“I'd vote for you”, Rose said.

“Same here”, Imogen agreed.

“Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!”

The three time travellers watched as the woman made her way towards a crowd of people. “We're safe! The Earth is safe!” she called.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Imogen!” Sarah Jane exclaimed running out of the house as her daughter walked up the path. She met the teen half way and hugged her tightly. Sarah Jane looked over Imogen’s shoulder and saw the Doctor standing across the road in front of the TARDIS. ‘Thank you’ she mouthed. The Doctor nodded. He watched Sarah Jane take her daughter inside the house before entering the TARDIS.


	11. Chapter 11

~two days later~

“Sweetheart, the Doctor is here!” Sarah Jane called when she heard the familiar noise of the ship. She heard her daughter running down the stairs two and a time. Sarah Jane burst out laughing when she saw Imogen. She had several charcoal smudges on her face.

“What?” Imogen asked not understanding why her mother was laughing.

“You’ve got a little smudge on your face”, Sarah Jane managed to say between laughs.

Imogen had a look in the hallway mirror and giggled too. “I’d better clean up then”, she said going into the downstairs bathroom “You are still ok for me to travel with him mum?” she called as the cleaned her face.

“Of course I am”, Sarah Jane replied.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Imogen asked sticking her head out of the bathroom.

“Yes I’m sure”, Sarah Jane said standing in the doorway of the bathroom “I saw amazing things out there and now it’s your turn”.

Imogen hugged her mother “I will see you later... or whenever it’ll be. I’ll try to keep in touch”, she promised.

“Honey I understand if I don’t hear from you for a while”, Sarah Jane said understandingly “It’s hard to keep track when you’re time travelling”.

“Yeah because time is just a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff”, Imogen said.

“What?” Sarah Jane asked confused.

“I honestly don’t know why I said that”, Imogen said “Anyway I’m gonna head off before the Doctor leaves”. 

Sarah Jane watched her only daughter run down the path and across the road where the TARDIS sat.

~TARDIS~

Three hours later….

The Doctor strolled into the kitchen and was surprised to see Imogen still baking soufflés “You’re still at it?” he asked. As soon as she’d gotten into the box, she’d told both himself and Rose that she was going to the kitchen to do some baking. Three hours in and neither of them had seen her leave the kitchen.

“Yup”, Imogen replied “just call me Soufflé Girl”. She then wrinkled her nose “actually don’t call me that. It’s a rubbish title”, she said.

“Ok I won’t”, the Doctor said as she turned back to the mixing bowl “Soufflé Girl”, he added in a mock whisper. He quickly dodged the tea towel tossed at him with a grin on his face.

“I told you _don’t_ call me that”, Imogen said.

“All right. All right I won’t”, the Doctor promised.

“Good”, Imogen said. The Time Lord waited till she started mixing again before he muttered ‘Soufflé Girl’ under his breath. “Ok! That’s it!” Imogen shouted picking up a handful of mixture. She then proceeded to chase him around the kitchen before finally managing to splat him with the mixture in her hand. This in turn caused the Doctor to do the same in retaliation.

When Rose came in, her mouth dropped open seeing the state of the kitchen. It was a mess! There was stuff literally everywhere. And leaning against the counter in fits of laughter was both the Doctor and Imogen. They too were covered in flour and egg and other cooking ingredients.

“You two are seriously a bunch of children”, Rose remarked trying but failing to keep the smile from her face.

“It’s better than being an adult”, Imogen said “speaking of which…” she reached over and scooped up some stuff from the side. Rose’s eyes widened and she rushed out of the room before Imogen could chuck it at her. “Aw…I wanted her to join in”, Imogen mumbled, her arm hanging limply by her side, gloop sliding down her fingers onto the floor.

“Don’t worry we’ll get her later”, the Doctor said “now I think I may have missed a spot”, he added eyeing her face. This time it was Imogen’s turn to run as he picked up some soufflé mix with the intent to splat her face with it.

~Van Statten’s museum~

“So what is it?”  Rose asked as she left the TARDIS followed by Imogen and the Doctor “What's wrong?”

“Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course”, the Doctor replied. Once the Doctor and Imogen had finally calmed down and cleaned up the kitchen _and_ themselves, they were once again off on an adventure. Though they never made it to their destination, the moon landing as the TARDIS had picked up a strange little signal which drew the ship off course. 

“Where are we?” Rose asked looking around. It was a little difficult to see their surroundings as there were no lights on.

“Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground”, the Doctor replied.

“When exactly are we?” Imogen questioned.

“2012”, the Doctor answered. 

“God, that's so close. So we should be about twenty six Imogen”, Rose said. Light flooded the place as the Doctor found the light switch and flicked it on.

“Blimey. It's a great big museum”, Rose said taking in their surroundings. Imogen walked forward looking at the display cases either side.

“It’s a way he keeps score”, she commented.

“The way who keeps score Imogen?” Rose asked walking behind her. Her friend didn’t bother to turn around as she answered.

“I don’t know. Someone” Imogen said vaguely touching the locket around her neck “There are two things guaranteed to show up in a museum. One: the Doctor and two…” she trailed off when she saw the little blonde haired girl from the TARDIS.

“Gen you ok?” the Doctor asked when the brunette didn’t say anything for a minute after she’d broken off. Imogen turned to the Time Lord.

“Yeah I’m fine”, she said.

“Ok”, the Doctor said and walked past her to take a look at some of the other displays. Rose and Imogen followed after him, the latter glancing back to where she’d seen the girl but she was gone. This was the second time she’d seen her.

“Whats that?” Rose asked looking at the display case that the Doctor had stopped in front of. Inside was a robot head with handlebars on top.

“An old friend of mine…well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old”, the Doctor replied.

“So is that where the signal's coming from?” Imogen questioned nodding to the robot head.

“Nah, its stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help” he places the tip of his finger on the glass. Immediately an alarm and they’re promptly surrounded by soldiers all pointing their guns at the trio.

“If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A”, Rose said to the Doctor, putting her hands up.  

They were promptly escorted to an office where a British guy about Rose and Imogen’s age was showing something to an American man. “What does it do?”

“Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel”, the British guy replied.

“I really wouldn't hold it like that”, the Doctor cut in seeing how the American man was holding the item in his hands.

“Shut it”, the curly haired woman whom escorted the time travellers in, snapped.

“Really, though, that's wrong”, the Doctor insisted.

“Is it dangerous?” the American asked.

“No, it just looks silly”, the Doctor replied reaching for the item. Several security personnel readied their weapons making him pause. The American man sitting at the desk held up a hand, signalling the men to lower their weapons. He then handed the object to the Doctor. “You just need to be...” the Time Lord gently stroked the item and it made a pleasant noise “Delicate”

“It's a musical instrument”, Imogen said.

“And it's a long way from home”, the Doctor added. He handed it to Imogen and she stroked it gently to make several notes play just like the Doctor. She smiled at him, pleased she managed to make it work. The American snatched it from her and tried to do the same but harsher sounds were produced instead. “I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision”

The American man changed his touch on the instrument and pleasant sounds “Very good. Quite the expert”, the Doctor said.

“As are you”, the American man said.

Much to the dismay of the Doctor and Imogen, he carelessly tossed the instrument aside. “Who exactly are you?”

“I'm the Doctor. And who are you?” the Doctor asked with a new disdainful look in his eye.

“Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake”

“Pretty much sums me up, yeah”, the Doctor confirmed.

“The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices” the man looked at both Rose and Imogen “You're quite a collector yourself, they’re rather pretty. Especially you violet eyes”

Imogen gave a disgusted look when he winked at her. The Doctor wasn’t happy with that either. “This is Mister Henry Van Statten”, the British guy said introducing the American man behind the desk.

“And who's he when he's at home?” Rose asked.

“Mister Van Statten owns the internet”

“Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet”, Imogen retorted.

“And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?” Van Statten said.

“So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up”, the Doctor said.

“And you claim greater knowledge?” Van Statten asked.

“I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am”, the Doctor said.

“And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?” Van Statten asked.

“You tell me”, the Doctor countered.

“The cage contains my one living specimen”, Van Statten explained.

“And what's that?” the Doctor asked.

“Like you don't know”

“Show me”, the Doctor challenged.

“You want to see it?”

“Blimey, you can smell the testosterone”, Rose commented. Imogen nodded in agreement. Van Statten turned to the curly haired woman.

“Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down” he then turn his attention to the young British man “You, English. Look after blondie. You, Doctor with no name and violet eyes, come and see my pet” with that Van Statten walked towards the lift.

“I’m staying with Rose”, Imogen said to the Doctor. The Time Lord was happy about that. He didn’t like the way Van Statten was looking at her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The British guy who Rose and Imogen now knew as Adam showed them around his workshop. “Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods” Adam handed Rose a piece of metal “What do you think that is?” 

“Er, a lump of metal?” Rose said unsure what it could be.

“Yeah. Yeah, but I think…well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft”, Adam explained “The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist”.

“That's amazing”, Rose said.

“I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life”, Adam said.

 _If only he knew_ Imogen thought wandering over to a random basket filled with random items. “I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?” Rose asked smiling slightly.

“Best job in the world”, Adam said sounding rather proud about it.

“Oh please”, Imogen muttered riffling through the basket. She picked up an item, inspected it before tossing it aside “Broken”

“Hey!” Adam exclaimed. Imogen just ignored him and kept going.

“Broken”, she said tossing another item out.

“Ooh. This is a hairdryer”, Imogen said pulling out another item “I wonder if it can disrupt a sonic?” she mused putting it down. Both Rose and Adam stared at her “what?”

“How did you know what that was?” Adam asked.

Imogen shrugged “I don’t know. I just did”, she replied. She then picked up a large gun “why on earth do you have this?”

“Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept that in case I needed to fight my way out one day”, Adam explained.

Imogen snorted “you? In a fight?” she scoffed.

“I could do”, Adam insisted.

“Yeah when hell freezes over”, Imogen retorted putting the gun down.

“So Adam wouldn't you rather be downstairs?” Rose asked changing the subject “I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mister Van Statten's got a living creature down there”.

“Yeah… Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system”

“Let's have a look, then”, Rose said.

Imogen and Rose watched over Adam’s shoulder as he accessed the camera feed to the cage where Van Statten’s ‘pet’ was being held. “It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless… It's just like this… great big pepper pot”

Imogen stiffened when she saw Van Statten’s pet. Something about it seemed familiar to her just like the locket did. The trio watched a man using a drill on Van Statten’s so called pet. “It's being tortured!” Rose exclaimed.

“Hold on where’s the Doctor?” Imogen asked. She knew that Van Statten was going to show the Time Lord his pet but the man wasn’t there.

“I don't know”

“Take us down there now”, Rose demanded and Adam complied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don't get too close”, Adam warned the girls as they entered the cage. Rose slowly approached the ‘pet’.

“Hello” she said. It didn’t answer her. “Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler and this is Imogen Smith. We've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?”

“Yes”, the metal alien said.

“What?” Rose asked confused. It raised its eye stalk to look at her.

“I am in pain. They torture me, but still… they fear me. Do you fear me?” it asked.

“No”, Rose replied. She felt sorry for it. Its eye stalk moved to look at Imogen as she stepped forward.

“Do you fear me?” it asked the brunette.

“No”, she replied although she was a little unsure. Something didn’t feel right “you’re dying aren’t you?”

“Yes”

“No, we can help” Rose turned to Imogen “there must be something we can do”.

“There isn’t”, she said “I’m so sorry”. Tears in her eyes, Rose gently placed a hand on the alien’s metal dome.

“Rose, no!” Adam exclaimed but it was too late. Where Rose put her hand suddenly burned orange and she snatched her hand back.

“Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!” the alien said sounding far more alive. Imogen and Rose backed away as it burst from its chains. The man that was torturing the metal alien ran in.

“What the hell have you done?” he demanded. Imogen, Rose and Adam watched as Van Statten’s former pet killed the man using its sucker when he got too close. The violet eyed girl thought that she was going to be sick when she was that.

“It's killing him! Do something!” Rose shouted at the guard.

“Condition red! Condition red!” he called over the intercom and sounded the alarm.

In the room the Doctor was being held prisoner, both the Time Lord and Van Statten also heard the alarm. “Release me if you want to live”, the Doctor told the American. Van Statten wasted no time in undoing the chains on the Doctor’s wrists.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose, Adam, Imogen ran along the corridor with De Maggio bringing up the rear. Bywater and the other guards tried to stop the Dalek by shooting at it but that was, unfortunately for them, unsuccessful. Hence why, Rose, Imogen, Adam and De Maggio were running as fast as they can away from the Dalek. That and Bywater had ordered the female guard to get the trio to safety.

 “Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!” Rose said happily when they reached a set of stairs.

“It's coming! Get up!” De Maggio shouted at them. They hurried up a flight and looked down at the escaped alien.

“Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs”, Adam mocked looking down at the metal alien. De Maggio demanded that it surrendered but the alien didn’t listen instead it said

“Elevate”

Imogen’s eyes widened as the alien began to glide up the stairs towards them. “Adam, get them out of here”, De Maggio ordered.

“Come with us. You can't stop it”, Rose said to her painfully recalling all those people who died trying to stop the alien when it escaped the room it had been confined in.

“Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run”, De Maggio ordered. Imogen, Rose and Adam raced up the rest stairs. When they reached a corridor, they all heard the sound of a weapon firing and a scream.

“Rose we have to keep going”, Adam said when the girl stopped.

“I can’t”, the blonde said, the weight of what she’d done…her actions now fully hitting her “it’s my fault Imogen”, she added as she the brunette walked back to her, concern in her violet eyes “De Maggio died because of me”.

“No its not”, Imogen said “she died because of that…that…” she trailed off

“Imogen?” Rose asked seeing she was elsewhere. Imogen shook her head.

“Sorry Rose”, she apologised.

“It’s ok”, Rose said.

“Can we go? That thing isn’t far behind”, Adam said rather eager to keep moving.

“Imogen we do need to go”, Rose said to her friend. The violet eyed girl nodded and the trio started to run again. They ran across a loading bay where several soldiers were waiting for the escaped alien. When Rose, Imogen and Adam reached the doorway at the other end, the metal alien entered. the blonde teen paused as it looked straight at her.

“It was looking at me”, she said leaning on the wall in the corridor.

“Yeah, it wants to slaughter us”, Adam stated.

“I know, but it was looking right at me”, Rose insisted “It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like…like it knows me”.

“Because you touched it?” Imogen asked.

“Yeah maybe”, Rose replied.

“Do you think we could possibly have this conversation away from the murderous alien?” Adam asked really, really eager to be as far away from the thing as humanly possible.

“Dalek”, Imogen corrected him “and no I don’t know how I know that”, she added when Rose and Adam gave her a confused look.

~staircase~

Imogen’s phone rang as she, Rose and Adam ran up another set of stairs. “This isn't the best time”, she said answering it.

“Where are you?” the Doctor asked.

“Level forty nine”, she replied.

“You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six”, the Doctor told her.

“Can't you stop them closing?” Imogen asked.

“I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run”, the Doctor urged. Imogen relayed the information to Rose and Adam and they ran faster. The moment they reached level 46 a klaxon sounded. Imogen tried to push herself to go faster and in her haste, she tripped.

“Imogen!” Rose shouted seeing her friend go down. She tried to go back under the door but Adam stopped her. The bulkhead door closed trapping Imogen with the Dalek.

“Imogen, did you and Rose make it?” the Doctor asked. His hearts sank when he got her reply.

“Rose did but I was too slow” Imogen turned to see the alien come around the corner “If you see my mum tell her…tell her I love her” she said, her voice trembling. “Don’t you dare blame yourself because it wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your fault” Imogen started to tear up “And you know what? I wouldn’t have missed this for the world” she took a shaky breath as the Dalek grew closer “just do me a favour and run. Run you clever boy…and remember me” a tear ran down her face “goodbye Doctor”.

Imogen closed her eyes and waited for the end.

“Exterminate!”

The Doctor yanked the earpiece out of his ear after he’d heard the sound of the Dalek’s weapon being fired. “I killed her”, he said quietly, his hearts breaking. She was gone. Imogen Smith was gone.

“I'm sorry”, Van Statten said, his voice full of regret.

The Doctor whipped around to face him angrily “Sorry? You’re Sorry?! I could've killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me!” he shouted.

“It was the prize of my collection!” Van Statten cried.

The Time Lord grew furious. All this guy cared about was his precious collection. He didn’t care about those men who’d died. He didn’t care that Imogen…his companion…his friend…someone he _cared_ for was dead. “Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Imogen? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater”

“Exactly!” Van Statten stood up “I wanted to touch the stars!”

“You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them” the Doctor said angrily “You're about as far from the stars as you can get. And you took her down with you” his expression changed from furious to grief-stricken “She was nineteen years old”, he added quietly. The Doctor had no idea how he was going to tell Sarah Jane that her daughter was killed while under his care.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imogen opened her eyes cautiously and looked around. She was surprised that she was still alive. “Go on then, kill me” silence “Why're you doing this?” she demanded.

“I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose”, the Dalek replied.

“So what're you waiting for?” Imogen asked.

“I feel your fear”, the Dalek said.

“That’s not possible. You can’t feel anything other than hatred”, Imogen stated. She didn’t know why she said that or how she could possibly know that fact. The Doctor never told her about the Daleks prior to this meeting. Neither did her mother. So she had no clue where this knowledge had come from. But in all honesty that wasn’t really important right now. What _was i_ mportant was that she was currently stuck with a Dalek.

“Rose gave me life. What else have you given me?” the Dalek grew hysterical “I am contaminated”. It fired wildly, hitting the wall either side of her causing the girl to flinch at the closeness of each shot. When the Dalek finally calmed down it turned its attention to the camera mounted on the wall. In Van Statten’s office, the screen flickered to life. It showed Imogen alive standing next to the Dalek.

“Oh thank god”, Rose breathed relieved to see her best friend alive.

“Open the bulkhead or Imogen Smith dies”, it ordered.

“You're alive!” the Doctor exclaimed joy and relief breaking out on his face.

“Can't get rid of me”, Imogen said trying to sound cheery.

“I thought you were dead”

“Open the bulkhead!” the Dalek ordered again.

“Don't do it!” Imogen shouted at him. Rose looked at the Doctor wondering what he was going to do. Would he listen to Imogen? Or would he give in to the Dalek’s demands?

“What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?” The Doctor stared at the screen stunned. He turned to Van Statten who looked at him shocked. Even Rose was surprised by the Dalek’s question.

The Doctor went back to the screen “I killed her once. I can't do it again”, he said. He hit a key and the bulkhead door started to open.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imogen stood in the lift next to the Dalek. The atmosphere was rather tense in the enclosed space. It took everything Imogen had not to fidget on the spot. “When we get up there, you can’t kill them”, she told the alien.

The Dalek swung its eye stalk around so fast that Imogen had to quickly move as to not get hit. “But why not?” it asked “My function is to kill”.

“You shot at me but didn’t kill me”, Imogen reminded it “So you can’t kill them”.

“What I am Imogen? What am I?” the Dalek demanded.

“I don’t know”, Imogen honestly replied.

When the lift doors opened, Van Statten and Rose was standing in the office. The Doctor had left his blonde companion behind while Adam took him to the workshop to look for weapons that would work against the Dalek.

“Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself”, Imogen informed them as the Dalek moved towards the man, completely ignoring Rose. The girl in question hugged her best friend tightly.

“I’m glad you’re ok”, Rose said.

“You and me both”, Imogen agreed “where’s the Doctor?” she asked not seeing the Time Lord anywhere. Rose

“Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?” the Dalek demanded.

Van Statten backed away, clearly terrified of the Dalek “I wanted to help you. I just…I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you…I wanted you better, I'm sorry” his back hit a wall “I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!”

“Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate!” the Dalek cried. Van Statten winces “Exterminate!”

Rose rushed over “Don’t do it! Don’t kill him!” she exclaimed. The Dalek spins to face her “You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else. Not just killing…what else is there? What do you want?”

The Dalek looks at Van Statten then back to Rose. Its eye piece also shifted to look at Imogen who hadn’t moved from the lift. “I want freedom”, the Dalek replied. It, Rose and Imogen got back into the lift and headed for floor one of the museum. While they’re heading upwards in the lift, the Doctor was charging up the stairs clutching the alien gun in his hands desperate to get to Imogen before the Dalek decided it didn’t need her anymore.

~floor 1~

The Dalek stopped in the middle of floor 1 and blasted a hole in the ceiling, allowing light to filter in. “You're out. You made it”, Rose said. She looked up at the hole and smiled “I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again”

Imogen would’ve enjoyed the sunlight too if it wasn’t for the fact that she was still pretty wary of the Dalek. Something just didn’t seem right to her. She couldn’t explain it but she had this feeling that something was going to happen. “How… does… it… feel?” the Dalek asked. Rose was going to reply when the casing of the Dalek opened to reveal a one eyed mutant. Both girls watched it hold out watched it hold out one of its feelers toward the sunlight. They both gazed at it until a voice behind them made them both jump.

“Get out of the way”

Imogen and Rose turned and saw the Doctor standing there holding a large gun. Imogen realised it was the exact same gun that she’d found in Adam’s workshop. “Imogen, Rose get out of the way now!”

Imogen moved to the side only so she could watch the Dalek. She didn’t know why but she felt like she _had_ to watch the Dalek intently. “No”, Rose said “I won't let you do this”.

“That thing killed hundreds of people”

“It's not the one pointing the gun at me”, Rose retorted still standing in front of the Dalek.

“I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left”, the Doctor said.

Rose moved to the side “Look at it”, she said.

“What's it doing?” the Doctor asked confused.

“It's the sunlight, that's all it wants”, Rose said.

“But it can't”, the Doctor said his voice shaking.

“It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill Imogen. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?” Rose demanded.

The Doctor lowered the gun looking completely lost. And that was when Imogen saw it. The Dalek moved its gun so it was pointing at Rose’s back. Without even thinking, Imogen ran and tackled Rose to the floor just barley avoiding being hit by the Dalek’s laser. The Doctor quickly snatched up his gun and fired. The blast destroyed most of the Dalek, leaving smoking remains behind.

Imogen sat up, body shaking from the adrenaline rush. That had been stupid and very reckless…and something she had never, ever done before. But if she hadn’t her best friend would be dead. She looked at the smoking remains of the Dalek. How did she even know to watch the Dalek? More importantly how the hell did she even know what a Dalek was?

Rose also stared at the remains of the Dalek feeling rather shaken up at the fact that she almost died. She’d defended it and in the end it had tried to kill her…if Imogen hadn’t pushed her out of the way…

~TARDIS~

Imogen stood at the kitchen counter making herself a cup of tea. She needed something to sooth her after the day she had of running…almost dying. The brunette was startled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. “I’m glad the Dalek didn’t kill you”, the Doctor mumbled “if it had…I…” he trailed off, tightening his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. Imogen leant back against him, placing her hands over his.

“It’s ok”, she said softly “the Dalek _didn’t_ kill me. And I have no plans on going anywhere, anytime soon…ok?” the brunette felt him nod against her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

For Adam’s first trip in the TARDIS, the Doctor decided that they would go somewhere completely random. He stepped out of the TARDIS with Imogen while Rose hung back with Adam to make sure he was alright as he looked rather queasy from all shaking the TARDIS made while travelling through the time vortex. 

“Blimey it’s a bit warm”, Imogen commented “so where exactly are we?” she asked the Doctor as she took in their surroundings.

“A spaceship”, he replied “no wait a minute a space station”, the Doctor added correcting himself “I’d say around the year 200,000”. Imogen pushed the door open and gestured to her friend who was standing by Adam. When Rose came over, Imogen quietly whispered where they were and the date. Rose had taken her aside after breakfast and told her that she wanted to impress Adam on his first trip. And Imogen agreed to help although she’d wondered why her friend wanted to impress Adam when she had a boyfriend waiting for her back on Earth.

Rose went back to Adam, said something to him and then they both walked down the ramp together. Imogen stood back with the Doctor while Rose ‘impressed’ Adam. “So, um… judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200,000. If you listen…” she pauses so that she could listen to the engines “Engines. We're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down… Tell you what, let's try that gate. Come on!”

“I hope this isn’t going to be another platform one”, Imogen said to the Doctor as they followed Rose through the gate.

“Nah it won’t be”

“And how could you possibly know that?” Imogen asked stopping.

“Gen I promise. Its not going anything like platform one”, the Doctor assured her.

“I’m holding you to that”, Imogen said.

“Here we go! And this is…” Rose paused again awestruck by her home planet below “I'll let the Doctor describe it. The Time Lord stepped up beside Rose.

“The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle”, the Doctor explained. Imogen rolled her eyes when Adam fainted not even bothering to look at him. “He's your boyfriend”, the Doctor said not even bothering to look back at the young man.

“Not anymore”, Rose replied.

\----------------

“Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this”, the Doctor said cheerily with his arm around the guy “Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners…”

“Out of the way!” a man shouted rudely pushing past the time travellers. Suddenly the area they’d just entered sprung to life. Food stalls popping up, people bustling about chatting away. 

“Fine cuisine?” Rose asked the Doctor after inspecting the fast food behind the case nearest to her.

“My watch must be wrong” the Doctor checked it “No, it's fine. It's weird”, he said confused.

“That's what comes of showing off. Your history is not as good as you thought it was”, Rose remarked.

“My history's perfect” the Doctor insisted.

“Well, obviously not”, Rose teased “isn’t that right Imogen?” she turned to the violet eyed girl only to find she’d gone. “Doctor, Imogen’s gone”

The Doctor looked around trying to spot the brunette but he couldn’t see her. “She’s probably looking around. She’ll be fine”, he assured her. In actual fact he was a little worried about having Imogen out of his sight since almost losing her in Van Statten’s museum. The violet eyed girl in question was wandering around taking everything in. As she passed by a table where a couple sat chatting away, something caught her eye. It was a glass full of a clear liquid. As she stared at the glass a rather strange feeling came over her. She walked over to the table and much to the surprise of the couple she picked it up and placed it on the floor.

“What are you doing?” the woman demanded watching the girl kneel down watching the liquid ripple slightly from the vibrations of the engines.

“The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it”, she whispered.

“Excuse me?” the man asked completely confused. Imogen picked up the glass and put it back on the table.

“Sorry”, she apologised and quickly left. The couple exchanged looks.

“She’s a rather strange one isn’t she?”

“Probably a student from the Martian boondocks”, the man surmised which the woman agreed with him. Imogen strode through the crowds making a beeline for the observation deck. She had to get out of there, she needed a breather after the weird thing she just did. She had _no_ idea why she put a glass of water on the floor or why she said what she said. _I must’ve looked crazy to the couple_ she thought as she walked. Imogen hoped that she’d be able to make it to the observation deck without another incident like that.

Thankfully, she did manage to reach the observation deck without any more displays of strange behaviour. Imogen leant against the railing gazing at her home planet, fiddling with the locket around her neck. Then something caught the corner of her eye. Something white with her name on it. Imogen turned and found an envelope taped to the railing not far from where she was.

She went over to it and carefully removed the envelope from the railing. She opened it up and took out the piece of paper that was inside.

_My dearest Gen_

_If you are reading this then I know you stepped out onto the Observation Deck to get a breather after the little thing you did with the water._

Imogen frowned “How did you know?” she murmured.

_You're probably wondering how I could possibly know this, unfortunately all I can say at the moment is: spoilers. I understand that isn't entirely helpful but I promise there will be a time where I can explain it all to you._

_You must have so many questions Imogen. I cannot answer them all now but know this I am a friend. I know what you are going through, the changes you've started to notice. Knowing things but not knowing why or how you know them. Trust yourself Imogen. Trust your instincts._

_As for that little girl you’ve seen at least twice, you’ll see her again. But I cannot tell you where or when. Just like I cannot tell you any more about the changes you’ve noticed. What I can promise you that this is the first on many letters that you will receive. I hope that they will give you some comfort my dearest Imogen._

_R.S_

Imogen stared at the letter after she read it, numerous questions going through her mind.

_Who is R.S?_

_How did he/she know who I am?_

Imogen reread the letter twice more. Two sentences stuck out the most to her. “Trust yourself. Trust your instincts”, she murmured. She stuffed the letter back into the envelope and put it in the pocket of her dress.

The Doctor noticed Imogen come back into floor 139 and went over to her. “You alright?” he asked. He was a little concerned when he noticed her leave floor 139.

“Yeah. I just needed a minute”, Imogen replied “so what have you been up to?”

“Making friends. Come on, I’ll introduce you”

Imogen followed the Doctor back to where two smartly dressed women were standing. “This is Cathica and Suki”

The violet eyed girl shook their hands “are you management too?” Suki asked.

“Yep. That’s me”, Imogen answered “Miss junior management...uh…” then a name randomly popped into her head “Oswin Oswald”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The Doctor, Imogen, Rose and Adam stood at the edge of the octagonal room as Cathica sat down in the chair in the middle of the room. Suki and several other men and woman sat down in front of pads that circled the chair. As they held their hands over the pads, each of the eight sides to the room lit up. The time travellers watched part of Cathica’s forehead open up after she clicked her fingers. _This is wrong_ Imogen though seeing a blue light stream into the woman’s mind. “Doctor I need to borrow your screwdriver”, she said to him quietly.

“Why?” the Doctor asked.

“I dunno…I just…something is telling me to ask you for it”, Imogen answered vaguely “I know it’s not a very good reason…” she broke off as the Doctor handed it to her.

 “I trust you”, he said. While in the academy Naiyah often asked him for some random item that was either in his pocket or lying around. She’d give him the same answer whenever he asked. She never knew why she needed whatever it was but something was telling her that she needed it. At least that’s what happened in the beginning.

But after a couple of regenerations, she started to know the reasons why. Unfortunately they never figured out it due to having little down time between adventures. Then came the War. Naiyah went back to Gallifrey to do her part against the Daleks. He never wanted her to go because his biggest fear was losing her. But he never had the hearts to make her stay. The Time Lady had always been pretty strong willed and independent.

His biggest regret was that he never had the courage to make her stay. If he had, she might’ve been alive right now. Instead she died in his arms on the war-torn landscape that was their home. And after he lost her…that’s when he declared ‘no more’. It was a decision he wasn’t proud of but he would stand by it to this day.

“Thanks”, Imogen said and with that she left the room.

She walked through floor 139 clutching the sonic, not really thinking about where she was going. All she knew was there was something wrong with this place. For one thing it was far too hot. For another, the way Cathica was receiving information was wrong. For the year 200,000 at least. When the girl stopped walking she ended up in front of a set of double doors. “Ok Imogen now what?” she asked herself.

“How about getting those doors open”, a young voice piped up. Imogen glanced behind her and saw a little blonde haired girl. The same girl she’d seen twice.

“Its you”, Imogen stated “I saw you in the TARDIS and then at the museum. Who are you?”

“I will answer your questions after this trip”, the girl answered “So…are you gonna open those doors?”

“Um…how?” Imogen asked.

“I think you’ll find that you have the correct tool already in your hand”, the girl replied.

Imogen glanced at the sonic in her hand. Of course! The sonic! The brunette felt like she could smack herself forgetting that. She flicked it on and got to work on opening the doors.

~floor 500~

A white haired man was watching Imogen on the monitor. “She’s clearly acting outside the parameters. Check her”, he ordered the frozen people who were working at the bank of computers. His anxiousness grew as the girl pulled the door open and proceeded to mess around with the wires.

~floor 139~

“Oops” Imogen said as she accidently broke a bunch of wires. She glanced at the girl “hope they weren’t too important”, she said.

“Nah they’re not”, the girl replied “you just need to twist these two together” she pointed to two wires “and put those into the back of the monitor and you’re all set”.

Imogen grabbed the two wires the girl told her to twist “why are you helping me?” she asked as she twisted the wires.

“I told you, I’ll answer your questions after this trip”, the girl reminded her.

“Well, can I at least get a name?” Imogen asked. She didn’t exactly want to call the blonde ‘girl’ or kid’.

“Naiyah”, the girl replied making Imogen stop what she was doing and look at her in surprise. That’s the same name as the Time Lady whose locket she was wearing. Coincidence? Or was this little girl a very young Time Lady…who’s locket she was wearing. There was no point in asking as she’d just get the response of ‘after the trip’. Better to carry on with the work because the quicker she did so, she quicker she’d get actual answers.

~floor 500~

**Security scan complete.**

“Well, who is she?” the white haired man, the Editor asked.

**She is no one**

“What does that mean?” the Editor demanded. 

**She is no one**

“What, you mean she has a fake ID?”

**She has no identification**

“But everyone's registered. We have a census for the entire Empire”

**She is no one**

“What, she doesn't exist? Not anywhere?”

**She is no one**

“Well, we all know what happens to non-entities. They get promoted. Bring her up”, the Editor instructed the frozen people.

~floor 139~

“Yahtzee”, she said happily when she managed to get up a schematic of Satellite 5’s pipes and plumbing on the monitor. Imogen frowned at what she was seeing. The ventilation system was working flat out, channelling massive amounts of heat down from the top floor. _What the hell is generating that much heat?_

She was about to head back to tell the Doctor what she found when she noticed something on the screen. “Looks like someone doesn’t like me poking around”, she commented. Imogen typed in the override code and a string of numbers appeared. She looked up at the camera “time to find out the truth”. She turned to Naiyah to ask if she wanted to come with, but to her surprise, she was gone. _Guess I’m on my own then_ Imogen thought.

Up on floor 500, the Editor laughed to himself. He knew that girl had no idea what was waiting for her. Imogen walked to the lift which was waiting for her. She hesitated with one foot in the lift. Imogen knew she had to say something to the Doctor about what she discovered but she decided against it. However, she did use the sonic to write a message to the Doctor on the wall next to the lift Imogen then went back into the lift and entered the code. “I really hope I’m not going to regret this”, she muttered as the lift started to go up.


	14. Chapter 14

When Imogen stepped out onto floor 500 she definitely regretted her choice of clothing. Her red knee length dress did nothing to protect her from the freezing cold. Imogen’s boots crunched on the snow as she walked. She heard a shriek come from her left and she started running towards it. As Imogen neared someone hurriedly backed out of a room. “Suki?” she said recognising the woman.

“There are corpses in there Oswin”, Suki said pointing at the room she’d just backed out of. Imogen walked into the room and saw the skeletons. “Do you know about this Miss junior management?” Suki asked looking at her accusingly when she came back.

“Full disclosure, I’m not a junior manager of this place so no, I didn’t know about this”, Imogen said honestly “And as much as I’d like to find out whats going on, I think we should get out of here”.

“How?” Suki asked “We can’t go back down. We can never leave this floor”.

“Never say never”, Imogen said trying to stay confident. She went to go back to the lift when Suki stopped her.

“Whats that light?” Suki asked.

“Don’t know”, Imogen replied “let’s just go”.

Suki ignored her and walked towards the light. Imogen sighed and followed her. She couldn’t leave the woman behind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Imogen was here”, Rose commented looking at the mess her friend had left at the computer cupboard.

“I don’t understand. Your friend managed to access the computer’s core. She could’ve looked at the archive, the news, the stock exchange… but all she did was look at pipes”, Cathica said. The Doctor looked at the screen and saw exactly what Imogen had seen.

~floor 500~

The Editor watched the three people on the monitor. “I don’t understand, we did a full security scan. That man was there when we found Suki Macrae Cantrell. There was no indications about him” the Editor turned to the now restrained Imogen “Who are those people?” he demanded. When Imogen didn’t answer him, he snapped his fingers sending and the manacles around Imogen’s wrists shocked her. The girl screwed her face up in pain but didn’t shout out. “I’ll ask you again. Who are they?”

Again Imogen kept her mouth shut.  As a consequence she got shocked again. In truth the shocks weren’t as painful as the one she’d received from the ID card courtesy of the Slitheen. The Jagrafess growled above Imogen. The girl had no idea what the creature was saying but the Editor did. He turned to the frozen people and ordered them to run another security check on the man and blonde woman.

~floor 139~

“The ventilation system is working overtime. Something is generating large amounts of heat on floor 500”, the Doctor said.

“That’s why it’s so hot. The heat is being channelled down here”, Rose said putting two and two together. “And it looks like Imogen headed up there”, she added noticing the message on the wall.

_Gate crashing the party on floor 500_

The Doctor looked at the message worried. “Why would she go up there on her own?” Rose asked.

“Curiosity”, the Doctor answered. Though he really wished she hadn’t gotten so curious. He had no clue what she’d walked into and if someone dared to lay a hand on her…then they’ll know why he’s often called the Oncoming Storm.

~floor 500~

The Editor turned to Imogen “didn’t anyone tell you curiosity killed the cat Oswin?” he asked.

“Good thing I’m not a cat”, Imogen retorted. She didn’t correct him about her name. He only knew she went by Oswin because Suki aka Eva said it.

~floor 139~

“We have to get up there Doctor. She could be in trouble”, Rose said, concerned for her friend.

~floor 500~

The Editor smirked at that “I’d say you’re definitely in trouble”, he said looking at Imogen. The Jagrafess above growled in agreement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Security scan complete.**

“Who are they?” the Editor asked. The answer the computer gave made Imogen smile.

“Looks like your computer doesn’t know everything”, she said smugly.

“You could tell me who they are”, the Editor ordered.

“I don’t need to”, Imogen said noticing that the Doctor, Rose and Cathica had walked off “you can ask them when they get here”. Imogen knew that the Doctor would be able to get up to floor 500 thanks to her writing the override code on the wall next to the lift.

It took no time at all for the lift to bring the Doctor and Rose up to floor 500. “You know I think I’d like to make a complaint to your editor in chief. I’m not satisfied with the customer service around here”, they heard Imogen say up ahead. The Doctor and Rose was less than pleased to see Imogen restrained. “Hey guys!” she said seeing them in them in the door way.

The Editor turned around and smiled at them “Ah the other two non-entities”, he said.

“Let her go”, the Doctor demanded.

“I don’t think so. The three of you don’t exist. That’s never happened before. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?” the Editor asked.

“Don’t tell him anything”, Imogen said.  

“You be quiet”, the Editor snapped.

“Why? What are you going to do? Shock me?” the Doctor looked angrier at that “You’ve already done that to me about…three times and I haven’t given you a single piece of information. Your buddy up there doesn’t scare me either” Imogen said calmly. In response the Jagrafess snarled at her. “Oh, growl yourself”, the brunette said clearly not fazed by the monster above her head. Rose and the Doctor looked up to see the monster.

“What is that?” Rose asked.

“That my friend is the Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. Moron here calls it Max”, Imogen explained.

The Editor looked at her severely tempted to shock her again but he couldn’t not with the other two watching. “That thing is the reason everything here is backwards. Why it’s not Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire”, Imogen explained. It was then that Rose noticed Suki and went over to her.

“Suki. Suki!” Rose said but the woman doesn’t respond. “What have you done to her?” she asked the Editor.

“She’s dead Rose”, Imogen said. 

“But she's working”, Rose told her.

“They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets”, the Doctor explained. While they were distracted, two of the frozen people grabbed the Doctor. Suki restrains Rose by grabbing her arm. The Doctor and Rose were forced to stand next to Imogen and restrained with manacles just like she was.

“If create a climate of fear…then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy… invent an enemy…change a vote…”

“So all the people on Earth are like, slaves”, Rose said. She wasn’t happy about being restrained.

“Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?” the Editor asked.

“Yes”, the Doctor stated simply.

The Editor looked a bit put out “Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?”

“Yes”, the Doctor repeated.

The Editor pouted “You're no fun. At least Oswin here was more of a talker”, he smirked at Imogen.

“Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am” the Doctor was itching to hit the man who’d restrained and hurt Imogen.

“Oh, he's tough, isn't he? But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit”, the Editor said.  

“Well I for one, hate it”, Imogen stated.

“You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed”, Rose added.

“From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt” the Editor made a fist “and crush it”.  

During their conversation with the Editor who showed them their fellow traveller, Adam was telling him all about the Doctor via the spike room, Imogen noticed Cathica in the background. “I have to hand it to you Editor, the whole chip system is incredible” Imogen looked at Cathica “It really is very clever. Maxie boy here must have a pretty open mind to come up with that idea”.

Cathica nodded to say that she understood and quickly made her way to floor 500’s spike room. She tossed the corpse off the chair and sat down. “Disengage safety”, she commanded and the walls lit up around her. She ordered the room to override floor 139 where Adam was “And spike!”

Blue light streamed into her mind. She thought about everything she’d seen and was told. She thought about the hidden truth of Satellite 5. It was working. Icicles on floor 500 were starting to melt. “It's getting hot”, the Doctor commented noticing. The Editor tried to get Suki to terminate Cathica’s access but it wasn’t working.

“You said it yourself Editor. Knowledge is power”, Imogen said as the consoles start to spark and the dead operators collapse. When her manacles short circuited, she wasted no time getting out of them and freeing both Rose and the Doctor using the sonic.

Now he was free, the Doctor marched over to the Editor and punched him hard enough to knock him unconscious. “That’s for hurting Gen”, he said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saying goodbye to Cathica, the Doctor took Adam home. He wasn’t really happy with the boy as he almost gave the Editor the TARDIS key. “Blimey I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock”, Adam said, relieved as he left the TARDIS.

“Is there something else you want to tell me?” the Doctor asked.

“No”, Adam lied.

“Telephone”, Imogen said pointing straight at it without looking. The Doctor picked it up and used his sonic on it.

“The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world”, he said dropping the telephone on the floor “That's it, then. See ya”. He walked back to the TARDIS.

“How do you mean, ‘see ya’?” Adam questioned.

“As in goodbye”, the Doctor emphasised.

“But… what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens”, Adam said.

“What, like this?” the Doctor asked clicking his fingers. Adam’s head opened.

“Don't”, Adam said clicking his fingers to close it.

“Don't do what?” the Doctor asked clicking his fingers again.

“Stop it!” Adam closed his head.

“All right now, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it”, Rose said. Adam was grateful that she was sticking up for him. The blonde smiled before clicking her own fingers. Imogen chuckled as the boy got annoyed.

“Your turn”, the Doctor said quietly to Imogen. She smiled at him and raised her hand.

“Come on Imogen. Don’t”, Adam pleaded.

“Sorry Adam” Imogen was about to snap her fingers when…

 _He’d just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers_.

The girl stared at her hand wondering where on earth that thought had come from. Imogen lowered her hand and went into the TARDIS without looking at the Doctor and Rose.


	15. Chapter 15

Three days later…

The Doctor knocked on Imogen’s door. Both he and Rose were worried about the girl. Since their trip to the past…to see Rose’s father…she’d been keeping to herself. Mostly staying in her room, only coming out for meals. On those occasions Imogen didn’t really say much to either the Doctor or Rose.

Due to her behaviour, the Time Lord wasn’t that surprised when he didn’t get an answer from the girl. He entered the room to find Imogen curled up on the bed. She looked at him before turning her attention back the locket in her hands. “Hey!” she exclaimed when he took it away from her “give it back”.

“You can have this back after we talk”, the Doctor said.

“Keep it. It _is_ yours after all”, she said laying back down and rolling onto her side facing the wall.

“Gen we need to talk. Rose and I are worried about you”, the Doctor said.

“You don’t need to be. I’m fine”, Imogen said. She was lying of course. She by far all right. These changes she was starting to see was beginning to scare her a little. And not even the talk with Naiyah helped. It turned out that the girl was the Time Lady whom the locket belonged to…or a least it would be hers. The girl made it clear that she was the first regeneration out of 12. She also told her that she didn’t really know very much. She’d planned to find out but unfortunately she’d gotten really sick…the kind of illness that had triggered her second regeneration. 1st Naiyah wasn’t sure when Two would pop up but she did assure the brunette that her second regeneration would have more answers.   

“You’re not fine”, the Doctor said.

“I am. I really, really am”, she insisted trying really hard not to tear up. The Doctor could hear her getting upset. He touched her shoulder and she looked at him.

“You’re not fine”, he repeated sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Yes I am. Yes I am” Imogen started tearing up “yes I am”.

“Imogen Kiara Smith. You are not fine”, the Doctor said firmly. The girl suddenly sat up and threw her arms around him. The Doctor hugged her as she cried.  

“I’m afraid Doctor”, Imogen sobbed.

“Why are you afraid?” the Doctor asked gently.

“I’m afraid of myself. I say random things like I did at the church. You must’ve thought it was weird”, Imogen sniffled.

“Not really. I’m used to weird”, the Doctor answered.

Imogen smiled into his shirt. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. “I also do things and I can’t understand why. At Satellite 5 I put a glass of water on the floor in front of this couple. They thought I was nuts”, Imogen explained. “I know things and I don’t know how I know them. Secrets that must never be told. Knowledge that must never be spoken”, Imogen clapped a hand over her mouth “I’m doing it again. The letter said trust myself but how can I if I’m spouting nonsense?”

“What letter?” the Doctor asked.

In response, Imogen pulled out the letter from under her pillow and handed it to the Doctor “I found it on the Observation Deck when I was taking a breather”, she explained. The brunette watched him read the letter.

“Who’s R.S?” the Doctor asked.

“I don’t know but whoever it is seems to know what’s going on with me”, Imogen said.

“Gen, I will help you figure this all out, I promise”, the Doctor said. He held out the locket and the letter.

“Thank you” Imogen said taking the letter and setting it aside. She then clasped the locket back around her neck “I’m really sorry for worrying both you and Rose”.  

“That’s ok Gen. If you get any more letters, you let me know”, the Doctor said.

“I will”, Imogen promised “I guess I better apologise to Rose”, she added and hopped off the bed. She wandered into the console room where the blonde was.

“Hey Imogen”, Rose said.

“Hey Rose. Look I’m sorry for worrying both you and the Doctor. I didn’t mean to I just…” she broke off when Rose hugged her.

“It’s ok Imogen”, she said “next time something is bothering you, you talk to me ok?”

Imogen nodded “ok” she stepped out of the hug and turned to the Doctor “so where to next?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So this place is actually called Woman Wept?” Rose asked as they stepped out on to a beach.

“Yep”, the Doctor said popping the p.

“How long are we staying here?” Imogen asked.

“You want to go already?” Rose asked, surprised. They’d only just got there!

“Of course not Rose. This place is pretty peaceful so I’m just wondering”, Imogen said.

“Well, we could stay here for a bit I suppose”, Rose said. It wasn’t the most exciting place to be but considering that fact that she’d watched her dad die a couple of times only three days ago, a change of pace was just what she needed.

Imogen grinned “in that case…Tag!” she said tapping Rose on the shoulder. The Doctor just watched Rose run after Imogen, the brunette laughing. Both females had fun chasing each other along the beach. “Rose. Rose stop”, Imogen panted stopping her friend from tagging her again.

“Why?” Rose asked.

“Because I think the Doctor should be experiencing this little earth game, don’t you?” Imogen asked slyly.

Rose smiled and nodded. They turned to the Doctor who was hanging back. The Time Lord’s eyes widened when they ran towards him. The girls had fun chasing the Doctor around the beach. Eventually, Rose and Imogen had flopped down on the sand worn out. 

The girls were amazed when a little later the stormy sea had frozen in place. The Doctor had tried to explain it to them but Imogen waved him off saying that he was spoiling the magic. Around midnight the time travellers walked under the hundred feet tall waves made of ice. Imogen looked around taking in every detail, the artist in her itching to sketch the scene.

She did just that when they got back to the TARDIS. In fact Imogen had gotten very involved in her drawing that she fell asleep in an armchair in the Library. That was where the Doctor found her a few hours later. He looked at the partially finished drawing and was pretty impressed. She was rather talented for someone so young. The Doctor picked her up and carried her to her room.

~hours later~

“What's the emergency?” Rose asked as the TARDIS flew through the time vortex, the ride much bumpier than usual.

“It's mauve”, the Doctor replied rushing around the console while Rose and Imogen hung on.

“Mauve?”

“Universal colour for danger”, Imogen replied. Neither Rose nor the Doctor questioned her on how she knew that. They were both aware that Imogen couldn’t explain how she knew things like that.

“What happened to red?” Rose asked.

“That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing” the Doctor answered. He gestured to the monitor which showed him the object they were chasing. “It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go”

“And that's safe, is it?” Rose questioned.

“Totally”, the Doctor lied.

 _Rule one: the Doctor lies_ Imogen blinked at that thought. She didn’t have time to contemplate it as part of the console exploded. “Okay, I’ll admit I should’ve said reasonably there” the Doctor admitted.

“Ya think?” Imogen said sarcastically. The Doctor glanced back at the monitor.

“No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us”, he said frantically working at the console.

“What exactly is this thing?” Rose asked.

“No idea”, the Doctor answered.

“So why are we chasing it?” Imogen questioned.

“It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London”, the Doctor said seriously.

\----------------

“Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?” The Doctor asked stepping out of the TARDIS, Rose and Imogen following.

“Five days?” Rose guessed “Or is that just when we're out of milk?” she added looking at Imogen.

“Yeah I know, I need to cut back on the tea”, the brunette said waving her off.

“Actually I was gonna say that you could stop making those soufflé’s”, Rose said recalling that hours she’d spent in the kitchen making the damn things after the adventure with the Slitheen.

“At least mine where edible. If my cousin made them, they’re likely to be dumped in the bin. But as she’s said to me many times ‘a soufflé isn't a soufflé; a soufflé is a recipe’. Still can’t figure out what she meant by that”

“That object must’ve come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month”, the Doctor said walking away from the TARDIS.

“A month?!” Rose said surprised “We were right behind it”.

“It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?” he asked the girls.

“I’d probably would be a better pilot than you”, Imogen replied.

“How much is a ‘little’?” Rose asked before the Doctor could retort.

“A bit”

“Is that _exactly_ a bit?” Imogen asked.

“Ish”, the Doctor said equally vague.

“What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?” Rose asked.

“Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask”, the Doctor replied pulling out his physic paper.

“Doctor John Smith and assistant Imogen Evans, Ministry of Asteroids”, Rose read aloud.

“It's psychic paper. It tells you…”

“Whatever you want it to tell me”, Rose interrupted “I remember”.

“Sorry”, the Doctor apologised.

“Not very Spock, is it, just asking”, Rose commented as they reached a door.

“Door, music, people. What do you think?” the Doctor asked getting out his sonic.

“I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once”, Rose repeated. The Doctor just ignored her and started sonicing the lock. “Imogen? You agree with me don’t you?” she asked looking for some support from her friend.

“Oh no. I’m not getting involved. I’m Switzerland”, Imogen said putting her hands up.  When the Doctor finally got the door open he looked at Roses’ shirt.

“Are you sure about that t-shirt?” he asked.

“Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin”, Rose replied looking down at it. She was about to follow the Doctor and Imogen in when she heard a child calling for his mum.

The Doctor and Imogen followed the music into a crowded drinking den, full of smoke, chatter and a singer. They hung back listening to the singer on stage. “For nobody else gave me the thrill. When I have uphold silence still, it had to be you, wonderful you. It had to be you”

The two time travellers applauded along with everyone else. The Doctor then made his way onto the stage “Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick, eh… Hello!” he waved at the crowd “Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?”

There was silence and then everyone except Imogen started to laugh at him. Sorry, have I said something funny?” the Doctor asked looking around the room confused. People just continued laughing. “It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago”

A siren sounded and everyone started to get up and leave. It was then that Imogen noticed the poster on the wall. She tore it from the wall and looked at it “oh my god”, she breathed. They’d landed in the middle of World War 2. 

“Would've landed quite near here…” the Doctor continued looking up at the ceiling where the sirens seemed to be coming from “With a very loud…” Imogen held up the poster she’d been holding “Bang”. The Time Lord then realized what time period they were in. He jumped down from the stage and dragged Imogen out of the drinking den. “Rose!” the Doctor shouted when he reached the alley way. The blonde was nowhere to be seen. They went back to the TARDIS and still no Rose. Imogen noticed a cat sitting on top of a dustbin.

“Aw”, she said scooping it up “I’m normally a dog person but I’ll make exception for you as you’re so cute”. She scratched it behind the ears making the cat purr.

“You know…one day, just one day, maybe… I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole ‘don't wander off thing’”, the Doctor grumbled.  

“I guess that’s a common occurrence between us companions”, Imogen said.

“Yep”, the Doctor agreed.  

“To be fair, you let me wander off on Satellite five”, Imogen reminded him.  

“Yeah but didn’t have to go all the way to floor 500 on your own”, the Time Lord told her.  

“I suppose I could’ve waited for you and Rose but I was curious”, Imogen admitted.  

“Just like your mother”, the Doctor said fondly. Sarah Jane was unusually curious too.

“What was she like as companion?” Imogen asked.

“She was brilliant, just like you”, the Doctor replied.

Imogen looked down focusing on the cat in her arms. “I’m not brilliant Doctor”, the brunette mumbled.

“Of course you are! You’re the one who figured out what was going on around Satellite 5 before I did”, the Doctor said.

Imogen looked up at him and smiled “that wouldn’t have been possible if I didn’t ‘wander off’”, she said.  

“But you could’ve still figured it out if you waited around for me”

“I highly doubt that”, Imogen said.

“Whats that?” the Doctor asked looking at the cat. “He says not to put yourself down”

“Who?” Imogen asked, confused.

“The cat”, the Doctor answered.  

“The cat told you that?” Imogen asked, brows raised in surprised.

“I speak cat”

“No way”, Imogen said in disbelief.

“Yes way”

“You’re so… so...” Imogen struggled to come up with a retort “so alien”, she said. The Doctor laughed at her very feeble retort.

“Yes I am”, he said putting his hands in his pockets. Imogen shook her head at how proud he looked at that. She was going to say something when she heard a ringing. Imogen was surprised that it was coming from the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the compartment behind the panel of writing on the TARDIS.

“The bells of Saint John are ringing”, Imogen said. She shrugged when the Doctor looked at her quizzically.

“What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?” the Doctor asked.

“Um you answer it”, Imogen said in a ‘duh’ tone.

“You don’t understand. This phone isn’t connected”, The Doctor said getting his screwdriver out.

“Don't answer it. It's not for you” a young female voice said behind them. The Doctor and Imogen turned around to see a young woman, Nancy, standing there in a dark thick coat.

“And how do you know that?” the Doctor asked

“'Cos I do. And I'm tellin’ ya, don't answer it”, Nancy said again.

“Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing?” the Doctor turned back to the phone “It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not…” he broke off when Imogen tapped his shoulder.

“Uh Doctor? She’s gone”, she said. The young woman had slipped away when the Doctor was talking. As the young woman was gone, the Doctor turned to Imogen.

“Should I answer it?” he asked.

“Why not? Go on Doctor live a little”, Imogen suggested.

Despite Imogen’s encouragement, he hesitantly picked up the receiver. “Hello?” silence on the other end except crackling “This is the Doctor speaking” more crackling “How may I help you?”

“Mummy?” a little boy’s voice called. Imogen just about heard it and looked at the Doctor confused. He held out the receiver and Imogen stepped closer so she could hear better.

“Who is this? Who's speaking?”

“Are you my mummy?” the child asked.

“Who is this?” Imogen asked using a tone you’d normally use for a young child.

“Mummy?” the boy asked again.

“How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything, it…”

“Mummy?”

The line then went dead. The Doctor and Imogen exchanged puzzled looks. The violet eyed girl replaced the phone back on the cradle as the Time Lord peeked inside the TARDIS calling for the blonde. Again there was no answer from Rose. Suddenly there was a crashing sound behind Imogen and the Doctor. The pair ran, following the sound out of the alley.


	16. Chapter 16

When they reached the street they heard a woman speak. “The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now move it!” the Doctor and Imogen climbed onto a couple of dustbins to look over the garden wall where the woman was talking. She was ushering a boy into an air raid shelter. The woman turned back to the house “Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?” she called.

A large man exits the house “Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans” he grumbled. “Don't you eat?” he shouted at the sky. The Doctor found that rather amusing.

“The Germans are doing him a favour. He could do with losing a bit of weight”, Imogen said quietly watching him follow his wife inside the shelter. The Doctor chuckled at that. The second the family had gone in the shelter, the young woman who’d warned them not to answer the phone creeped out from behind the shelter and slipped inside the house. “What do you think Doctor? Fancy having dinner in the middle of an air raid?”

“Yes I think I do. And we can make a friend at the same time”, the Doctor said climbing down from the bin.

“Can Time Lords multitask?” Imogen asked also climbing down from her bin.

“Of course we can. We’re exceptional multitaskers”, the Doctor answered.

“I don’t believe you”, Imogen said.

“Then I’ll show you when we get back to the TARDIS”, the Doctor said.

“I’m looking forward to it”

The Time travellers entered the house via the back door and hung back as several children entered through the front door. The Doctor sat at the table with the children and the young woman who’d spoken to them before. Imogen stood behind his chair staying as quiet as she could as everyone else chatted away, completely oblivious to the two adults in the room. That is until the Doctor spoke up after taking two slices of meat.

“It's all right! Everybody stay where you are!” Nancy said to the children who were startled by the Doctor and Imogen. 

“Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?” the Doctor said grinning at them. Imogen also gave them a smile. “So, you lot, what's the story?” he asked helping himself to some sauce.

“What do you mean?” the boy called Ernie asked.

“You're homeless, right? Living rough?” the Doctor questioned.

“Why do you want to know that? Are you two coppers?” Jim asked.

“Of course I'm not a copper. Gen isn’t one either. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?”

“Why aren’t you guys in the country? You should’ve all been evacuated by now”, Imogen said.

“I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm”, Alf explained.

“So why'd you come back?” the Doctor questioned.

“There was a man there”, Alf said quietly.

“Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago”, Jim spoke up.

“It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food”, Ernie added.

“Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us”, Jim agreed.

“So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?” the Doctor asked the young woman.

“What is?” Nancy asked.

“As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you”

“Something wrong with that?” Nancy asked, getting defensive.

“Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical”, the Doctor answered.

The children looked at him confused. “Why'd you two follow me? What do you want?” Nancy demanded.

“I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask”, the Doctor replied.

“I did you a favour. I told you both not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya”

“Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?”

The children laughed at that. Even Imogen was slightly amused too. Nancy however wasn’t impressed, she stood up and took his plate away. “What have I done wrong?”

“You took two slices”, Nancy replied “No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?”

 “You got a note book and pencil?” Imogen asked the Doctor.

“Yeah” He pulled out both items from his pocket. Imogen opened it up and quickly sketched the object the Doctor had been chasing with the TARDIS.

“We’ve been looking for this”, she said showing Nancy and the children.

“It would’ve fallen out of the sky about a month ago. It wouldn’t have exploded like a bomb, just buried itself in the ground somewhere”, the Doctor explained.

Nancy looked at the drawing but didn’t say anything. Suddenly there was a knock at the window. The Doctor and Imogen went over to the window, where the violet eyed girl pulled the curtain to reveal a child wearing a gas mask.

“Mummy?” he called knocking on the glass “Are you in there, mummy?” 

“Who was the last one in?” Nancy asked urgently.

“They were”, Ernie said pointing at Imogen and the Doctor.

“No, they came round the back”, Nancy said “Who came in the front?”

“Me”, Alf replied.

“Did you close the door?” Nancy asked. When the boy hesitated, Nancy asked again “Did you close the door?” she didn’t even wait to get a reply, she just rushed out into the hallway and bolted the door.

“Mummy?” the child called through the front door.

“What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know”, the Doctor said joining her out in the hallway with Imogen.

“It's not exactly a child”, Nancy informed them.

Imogen frowned wondering what she meant by that. She felt sorry for the child. He must be so scared being out there on his own. Both time travellers watched as the children hurried out into the hall and out the back.

“Mummy?” the boy called again. Imogen took several steps towards the front door. “Please let me in, mummy”, the child begged. A little hand with a scar on it poked through the letter box.

“Are you all right?” the Doctor asked standing beside Imogen.

“Please let me in”, the boy repeated. And object goes sailing past the Time Lord and human, smashing against the door. The child’s hand withdraws from the letter box. 

“You mustn't let him touch ya!” Nancy warned.

“What happens if he touches me?” the Doctor asked.

“He'll make you like him”, Nancy answered vaguely.

“And what's he like?” Imogen queried.

“I've got to go”, Nancy said not really wanting to spend another moment longer in the house.

“Nancy, what's he like?” the Doctor asked repeating Imogen’s question.

After a moment’s hesitation, Nancy answered “He's empty”.

The telephone rings “It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw” the Doctor picked up the phone.

“Are you my mummy?” the trio head the child say. Nancy snatched the receiver and slammed it back down. Radio started to play in the dining room, the child calling through it for his mum. A clockwork monkey also started up, the child’s voice also coming from it as well. Imogen looked at the shadow of the boy by the front door. _How can an ordinary child speak through all those things?_ She thought confused. Nancy left the house not wanting to stay there a moment longer.

“Doctor”, Imogen called seeing the boy stick his hand through the letter box.

“Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in”, he pleaded.

“Your mummy isn't here”, Imogen said kneeling in front of the door, looking at his scarred hand concerned.

“Are you my mummy?” the boy asked again.

“No mummies here”, the Doctor said when he joined Imogen “Nobody here but us chickens”, he glanced back as the deserted house “Well, two chickens” he corrected.

“I'm scared”

“Why are those other children frightened of you?” the Doctor asked as Imogen stood up.

“Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs”, the child pleaded again.

“Okay. I'm opening the door now”

The boy pulls his hand back and the Doctor draws back the bolts. When he opened the door, the boy was gone. The Doctor and Imogen walked down the path looking up and down the deserted street. There was no sign of the child.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy was startled when she turned around to see the Doctor and Imogen standing in the doorway of the outer house she’d just entered. “How'd you follow me here?” she asked.

“I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it”, the Doctor told her.

“People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to”, Nancy said looking at both of them suspiciously.

“My nose has special powers”, the Doctor explained making Imogen smile.

“Yeah? That's why it's uh…” Nancy trailed off, not able to finish that sentence without cracking up.

“What?”  the Doctor asked.

“Nothing”, Nancy said trying not to laugh.

“What?” the Doctor asked again.

“Nothing!” Nancy grinned “Do your ears have special powers too?” she asked teasingly.

“What are you trying to say?” the Doctor asked calmly as Imogen burst out laughing. She was aware that his ears were a bit big but that didn’t really bother her that much. She didn’t even find them funny until Nancy asked her question about them having magic powers.

“Sorry Doctor”, Imogen said when she’d finally calmed down.

“Goodnight, Mister”, Nancy said turning away. Her teasing had put a smile on her face as well as making Imogen laugh.

“Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?” Nancy turned back to the pair “The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?”

“There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station”, Nancy replied.

“Take us there”

“There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through”, Nancy insisted.

“Won’t stop us”, Imogen said confidently.

“You sure you want to know what's going on in there?” Nancy asked both of them.

“I really want to know”

“Ditto”, Imogen agreed.

“Then there's someone you need to talk to first”

“And who might that be?” the Doctor asked.

“The Doctor”, Nancy replied. She turns away, missing the confused look the Doctor’s face.


	17. Chapter 17

Even after Nancy showed them where the bomb was, she still insisted that they go see the Doctor first. When Imogen asked why, Nancy replied with “Cos then maybe you won’t wanna get inside. After talking a little longer, the two time travellers parted ways with Nancy. They carried on walking down the steps towards the hospital. When they reached the gate, the Doctor uses is sonic on the padlock. He and Imogen then entered the hospital grounds.

The pair walked through a darkened ward where rows and rows of patents lay on beds, completely lifeless and still wearing gas masks. “This is really strange”, Imogen commented quietly looking at them as she passed. The Doctor agreed with her, it was rather strange. They entered yet another ward, unlike the previous one it was dimly lit. It too had numerous people on beds wearing gasmasks. The Doctor and Imogen turned when they heard a noise behind them. An older man wearing a white doctor’s coat entered the ward.

“You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them”, he said.

“Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?” the Doctor asked.

“They're not. Who are you?” the man, Doctor Constantine questioned.

“Are you the doctor?” Imogen asked him.

“Doctor Constantine”, the old man replied “And you are?”

“Nancy sent us”, the Doctor said quickly. 

Dr Constantine’s eyes widened at his answer “Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb”, he said.

“Yes”, Imogen confirmed.

“What do you know about it?” Doctor Constantine asked walking slowly over to a chair, leaning heavily on his cane as he did so.

 “Nothing”, the Doctor replied “That’s why we were asking. What do you know?”

“Only what it's done”, Constantine said vaguely.

“These people, they were all caught up in the blast?” the Doctor asked looking at the patients.

“None of them were” Doctor Constantine laughs slightly but it turns into a nasty cough. He sits down at the chair.

“You're very sick”, Imogen said sympathetically.

“Dying, I should think” Constantine corrected her “I just haven't been able to find the time. Are either of you a doctor?”

“I have my moments”, the Doctor replied. Doctor Constantine then told him to examine any one of the patients warning him not to touch the flesh. The Doctor went to a random patient and scanned him with his sonic. 

“Conclusions?” Doctor Constantine asked.

“Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side…” the Doctor ran his screwdriver over the patient’s chest “Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns”

“Examine another one”, Doctor Constantine instructed and the Doctor did so. He found that the other patient had the same symptoms, gasmask fused to the face and a scar on the back of the hand. The Doctor turns his screwdriver off and turned to Doctor Constantine.

“This isn't possible” the Time Lord goes to another bed and the results are the same. “They've all got the same injuries”, he said thoroughly confused.

Doctor Constantine nodded “Yes”, he said.

“Exactly the same”, the Doctor repeated.

“How can that be?” Imogen questioned “I can understand having the same symptoms if you’ve caught the same illness but the same injuries?” she shook her head “that’s impossible”.

“And yet, it has happened”, Doctor Constantine said.

“How did this happen?” the Doctor questioned “How did it start?”

“When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim”, Doctor Constantine answered.

“Dead?” Imogen asked.

“At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague”, Doctor Constantine explained “Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?”

“The head trauma”, the Doctor guessed.

“No”, Doctor Constantine shook his head.

“Asphyxiation”, the Doctor said trying again.

“No”, Doctor Constantine repeated.

“The collapse of the chest cavity…” the Doctor said.

“No”, Doctor Constantine said for the third time.

“All right. What was the cause of death?” the Doctor asked. He’d just listed off all the things that these people had but Constantine still told him ‘no’. So what was the cause of death then?

“There wasn't one”, Imogen replied looking between patients “They're not dead”.  

“The young lady is correct”, Dr Constantine said. He hit a waste basket with his cane, the noise making all the patients sit up in their beds. The Doctor pulled Imogen behind him ready to protect her against the gas masked people. “It's all right. They're harmless”, Dr Constantine assured him “They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die”.

“And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?” the Doctor asked.

Imogen stood beside the Doctor as the patients laid down on the beds. “I try and make them comfortable” Doctor Constantine replied “What else is there?”

“Just you? You're the only one here?” the Doctor questioned, surprised.

“Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor”, Doctor Constantine told him.

The Doctor could relate to Doctor Constantine. He too once had a family but they were gone now as where the rest of his people. “Yeah. I know the feeling”, the Doctor admitted. Imogen took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze to let him know that at this moment he wasn’t alone. The Doctor looked at her and she gave him a small smile. The Time Lord returned it. He was glad that he had Imogen with him not only because she felt familiar to him but the fact that she was still wearing Naiyah’s locket…which the violet eyed teen apparently felt a connection to. It was almost like he had his best friend with him.

 “I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb”, Doctor Constantine told them.

“Probably too late”, the Doctor said gesturing to the beds.

“No. They are isolated cases. But… isolated cases breaking out all over London…” the Doctor took several steps towards him “Stay back, stay back” Constantine warned him while coughing “Listen to me... Top floor. Room 802. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again”.

“Why?” Imogen asked.  

“It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me… but she might mi…mi…” Doctor Constantine gags and clutches his neck “m…mu…me…”

Both the Doctor and Imogen watched concerned as speech as becoming more difficult for Doctor Constantine “Are… you… my mum-my?” Imogen’s eyes widened horrified as part of a gasmask started to protrude from Doctor Constantine’s mouth. She turned away unable to watch. 

“It’s ok Gen. Its over”, the Doctor said when the gasmask had completely fused to the man’s face. She looked back at Doctor Constantine who was slumped over in the chair.

“I am never ever watching horror movies”, she said “that was horrible enough”.

The Doctor was going to say something when they both heard Rose and an American man call out hello. The pair went out into the corridor to find Rose walking up with and an unfamiliar man “Good evening”, the man greeted cheerfully “Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about the both of you on the way over”, Jack shaking the Doctor’s hand.

“He knows about us being Time Agents”, Rose said to the Doctor and Imogen. The Doctor nods knowing to play along while Imogen looked at her friend a little confused.

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Spock”, Jack said patting the Doctor heartily on the shoulder. “Let me guess this is the lovely Imogen”, the American said turning his attention to Imogen.

“Nice to meet you”, Imogen said extending her hand. She felt a little better now she was out of that hospital ward. She was surprised when he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. For some reason the Doctor didn’t like that at all.

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you”, Jack said winking at her. Imogen pulled her hand out of his. The American was rather attractive to her but she wasn’t interested in him at all. 

“You’re cute Jack but you’re not my type, I don’t go for 51st century guys. I prefer ones from my century”, Imogen stated bluntly.  

Jack looked at her surprised “how did you know what century I’m from?” he asked curious.

“Because Imogen’s clever”, the Doctor said answering the question for her. He knew that it wasn’t easy for her to explain how she knew what she knew. Jack then walks past the Doctor and Imogen down the corridor.

“Mister Spock?” the Doctor asked Rose.

“What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of ‘Doctor’? Doctor who?”

“Nine centuries in, I'm coping” the Doctor “Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll”

“Who's strolling?” Rose walking past them and the Doctor and Imogen followed “I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid”

“Really? How much fun was it?” Imogen asked curiously.

“Hanging from a rope several hundred feet in the air with explosions going on under me…isn’t much fun at all”, Rose told her.

“Good thing I missed it”, Imogen remarked.

“Listen, what's a Chula warship?” Rose asked the Doctor.

The Time Lord stopped walking “Chula?” he asked, puzzled.

“Thanks”, Imogen said quietly to Naiyah. She’d appeared in the hallway after Jack had made his introduction.

“You’re welcome”, Naiyah said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This just isn't possible. How did this happen?” Jack said scanning one of the patients with the device on his wrist.

“What kind of Chula ship landed here?” the Doctor asked.

“What?” Jack asked glancing over at him.

“He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer”, Rose explained.

“What kind of warship?” the Doctor asked as Jack moved across the room to examine another patient.

“Does it matter?” Jack asked agitated “It's got nothing to do with this”.  

The Doctor took several steps towards the man “This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?” he asked angrily.

“An ambulance!” Jack turns on his wrist device to show the three of them a hologram of the ambulance “That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait…”

“Bait?” Rose asked, brows raised.

“It was a con Rose. Jack was going to sell us the ambulance and then destroy it before we found out it was junk”, Imogen explained, repeating what Naiyah said “did I miss anything out Jack?”

“You covered everything there Imogen”, Jack said, once again surprised by the brunette.

“Told you she was clever”, the Doctor said proudly. He gave her a smile which she returned. Imogen couldn’t really take credit as she was just repeating what Naiyah had said. She really needed to tell the Doctor about seeing the young Time Lady. _After this I’ll tell him_ she thought, making a mental note.

 “I only was conning you because I thought you were Time Agents. But you’re not are you?” Jack asked.

“Just three more freelancers”, Rose admitted.

“Ahh…should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain and checkered shirt?” the trio looked uncomfortably at their clothes. Imogen didn’t think her blue checked shirt was as bad as Rose’s flag shirt. “Anyway…whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship”, Jack said.

Rose looked around at the patients “What is happening here, Doctor?” she asked.

“Human DNA is being rewritten… by an idiot”, the Doctor replied glaring at Jack.

“What do you mean?” Rose questioned.

“I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things” the Doctor nods at the bodies “But why? What's the point?” he turned to Imogen “any ideas?”

Imogen shook her head “no. sorry”,  she answered. She watched Naiyah approach one of the patients, eyeing him curiously. Suddenly all the patients sit up in the beds, making the Time Lady step back.

“What's happening?” Rose asked as all the patients started calling mummy.

“I don't know”, the Doctor said. The four of the started backing up as Doctor Constantine stood along with the patients.

“Don't let them touch you”, Imogen warned as the gas-masked people closed in on them.

“What happens if they touch us?” Rose asked.

“You're looking at it”, the Doctor replied. The patients continued to advance on the Time Lord and three humans, who’ve now been backed against a wall. Imogen takes the Doctor’s hand as they get surrounded by gas-masked people who were still calling out mummy.

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

“Tell them off Imogen”, Naiyah muttered making the brunette glance at her, confused “Tell them off like you were their mother. It’ll work, trust me”.

Imogen looked at the patients and underneath her shirt, the locket pulsed with a golden light. The teen suddenly felt this wave of courage and before it could fade, she stepped forward and said as sternly as possible “Go to your room” the patients stopped their advances “Go to your room!” Imogen ordered again. The group watched all the patients tilt their heads in unison “I mean it! I'm very, very angry with you. I am _extremely_ cross! Go… to… your… room!” Imogen  shouted pointing her hand towards patients’ beds. They all relaxed when the patients hung their heads and moved away from them, back to their respective beds. 

“Remind me never to get on your bad side”, Jack remarked.

“Too late for that Captain”, Imogen said giving him a look. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Naiyah vanish.

“I’m just glad that worked”, the Doctor commented.

“You doubted it would?” Imogen asked, turning to him.

“I didn’t”, Rose spoke up, wandering over to a chair near one of the beds and sitting down on it.

“Et tu Doctor?” Imogen asked the Time Lord.

“I didn’t doubt it either Gen”, the Doctor answered quickly “I’m just saying that I’m glad it worked”.

“So why are they all wearing gas masks?” Rose asked.

“They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone”, Jack said settling down in a chair.

“How was your con supposed to work?” the Doctor asked. Jack launched into the explanation of the con, if it had worked.

“The perfect self-cleaning con”, Jack finished.

“Yeah. Perfect”, the Doctor said sarcastically.

“The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day” Jack laughed at his own joke. Both the Doctor and Imogen looked at him clearly not impressed “Getting a hint of disapproval”.

“20,000 people died when Vesuvius erupted. And you’re making a joke out of it?” Imogen snapped “Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did” she stormed off. The Doctor, Rose and Jack followed after her. 

“It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty”, Jack insisted “I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it”.

The Doctor stopped and turn to him “I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. Its volcano day”, he said angrily.

A siren went off in the distance “What's that?” Rose asked looking up.

“The all clear”, Jack replied.

“I wish”, the Doctor muttered before walking off, wanting to catch up with Imogen before she got too far. He caught her at the foot of a set of stairs.

“Sorry for storming off Doctor but that guy is an idiot! And an insensitive one at that. Making jokes about Pompeii”, Imogen shook her head, disgusted.

“I know he is an idiot”, the Doctor agreed. Imogen looked up the stairs, a thoughtful expression appearing on her face.

“Doctor Constantine said room 802 is where they took the first victim, right?” she asked.

“He did”, the Doctor confirmed “what are you thinking?”

“Stairs”, Imogen said nodding to them “802 is on the top floor”.

“Lets go check it out then”, the Doctor said.

“What about Rose?” Imogen asked “shouldn’t we at least wait for her?”

“I’ll wait, you go ahead”, the Doctor replied.

“You sure?” Imogen asked “you always say not to wander off”.

“I trust you not to do anything too crazy Gen”, the Doctor said and the brunette grinned.

“I’ll keep the crazy to a minimum”, she said and gave him a scout salute “scouts honour” and with that she headed up the stairs while the Doctor waited for Rose and Jack. It didn’t take her long to reach room 802 and there she stood waiting for the Doctor, Rose and Jack.

She wasn’t lingering by the secure metal door for very long when the trio joined her. Jack used his blaster on the lock, leaving behind a square hole where it used it be. Imogen entered the room and flicked the light on. The room looked like it had been vandalised. Filing cabinets tipped over, electronic equipment broken. The observation window across the room was smashed. “Had some cowboys in here”, Imogen commented. She entered through the open door that lead to the room behind the broken observation window. The walls and floors were covered with drawings. She looked back when she heard Jack, Rose and the Doctor come in.

“How could a child do this?” Rose asked joining her in the room. The Doctor turned on a tape machine.

 _“Do you know where you are?”_ Doctor Constantine asked

_“Are you my mummy?”_

_“Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?”_ Constantine questioned.

 _“Are you my mummy?”_ the boy repeated.

_“What do you want? Do you know…”_

_“I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?_ ”

“Doctor, I've heard this voice before”, Rose said recognising it.

“So have Imogen and I”, the Doctor said.

 _“Mummy?_ ”

“Always ‘are you my mummy?’ Like he doesn't know”, Rose continued.

_“Mummy?”_

“But why doesn't he know?” Imogen asked.

_“Are you there, mummy? Mummy?”_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The recording continued with the child still asking for its mummy. “Can you sense it?” the Doctor asked pacing around the child’s room.

“Sense what?” Jack asked.

“Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?” the Doctor questioned.

_“Mummy?”_

The Doctor stopped pacing and looked at Rose, Imogen and Jack “funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?”

Imogen rolled her eyes. She knew he was stressed hence why he was insulting humans. She went out into the other room where the tape recorder was. Imogen stood in front of it and looked down at the tape reels spinning.

_“Mummy, please?”_

“Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?” the Doctor asked making Imogen look up.

“It was a med-ship. It was harmless”, Jack insisted.

“Yes, you keep saying ‘harmless’. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?” the Time Lord asked.

“Altered how?” Rose asked. A crackling noise caught Imogen’s attention and she glanced down. Her eyes widened when she saw the tape had ended.

“I'm here!” the child shouted behind her. Imogen turned quickly to see the boy standing in the door way. _Stupid Gen, you sent the child to his room! This IS his room!_ the brunette thought as she edged back towards the doorway to the child’s room without taking her eyes off the child. The Doctor, Rose and Jack then noticed the gas-masked child’s appearance. The Time Lord darted forward and grabbed Imogen’s wrist, pulling her backwards as the child advanced.

“On my signal make for the door. Now!” Jack produces a banana from his belt and points it at the child like a weapon. The Doctor grins and pulled the sonic blaster from his own belt. He uses it on the wall and ushered Imogen and Rose through.

“Don't drop the banana!” the Doctor said to Jack as he hopped though.

“Why not?!” Jack questioned as he followed the Time Lord.

“Good source of potassium!”

Jack snatched his blaster back from the Doctor and repaired the wall. “Digital rewind” he explained. Jack then tossed the banana at the Doctor who caught it “Nice switch”, he said.

“It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate”, the Doctor said.

“There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?” Jack asked.

“Bananas are good” the Doctor stated.

“They are unlike beans”, Imogen said “Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans”.

The child thumped on the wall on the other side, making it crack. They hurried along the corridor and down a flight of stairs. The three of them didn’t make it very far until they encountered gas-masked patients bursting out of the ward calling mummy. The quartet hastily backtracked but they find another group of gas-masked patients. Jack, Imogen and the Doctor found themselves back at the wall where the child was trying to break through. “It's keeping us here till it can get at us”

“It's controlling them?” Jack asked pointing his blaster at every direction.

“It _is_ them”, the Doctor corrected “It's every living thing in this hospital”.  

“Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter”, Jack said “Doc, what you got?”

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket “I've got a sonic, er… Oh, never mind”

“What?” Jack asked.

“It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that” the Doctor said turning to face the second group of gas-masked people turning his sonic on and pointing it at them.

“Disrupter? Cannon? What?” Jack pressed.

“It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!” the Doctor said loudly.

“A sonic what?!” Jack demanded.

“Screwdriver!” the Time Lord shouted.

Jack turned to him as the child breaks through the wall. Rose grabbed Jack’s wrist and makes him point his blaster at the floor. “Going down!” she warns before firing the weapon.

The four fell through the hole and landed in a messy heap. Jack quickly got to his feet and used his sonic blaster to repair the ceiling. “Doctor, are you okay?” Rose asked standing.

“Could've used a warning”, the Doctor grumbled getting up. He turned to Imogen “you ok?”

“Yeah”, she lied trying to ignore the pain in her ankle.

“Who has a sonic screwdriver?” Jack asked.

“I do”, the Doctor said.

“Lights”, Rose said looking around for a light switch in the ward they’d fallen into.

“Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ‘ooo, this could be a little more sonic?’” Jack sassed.

“What, you've never been bored?” the Doctor said indignantly.

Hey don’t diss the sonic”, Imogen said “the sonic is cool”.

“Thank you Gen”, the Doctor said glad she was defending the sonic. He was watching Imogen stand there avoiding putting too much weight on her left foot. “Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked.

“Yep fine”, she lied again. The Doctor used his sonic and scanned her left foot.

“You’ve sprained it”, he said reading the results. “Why did you lie?” he asked putting his arm around her waist to support her.

“I didn’t want to make a fuss”, Imogen replied. Rose managed to find the light switch and turned the lights on. The patients is the beds sat up and started calling mummy.

“Door”, Jack said and he and Rose rushed towards it while the Doctor helped Imogen along. The American tried to blast the door open but the weapon doesn’t work. He moved back to allow the Doctor to open the door with his sonic. Imogen leaned against the wall while he worked on getting the door open.

“It's the special features. They really drain the battery”, Jack explained.

“The battery?!” Rose said surprised. The gun wasn’t so cool to her after all. The Doctor got the door open and helped Imogen in the room. “That's so lame!”

The Doctor slams the door shut after Jack and Rose entered. “I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory”, Jack said running to the barred window.

“Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up” Rose said understanding “That's practically how he communicates”.

“Okay, that door should hold it for a bit”, the Doctor said after he’d locked the door with his sonic. He then helped Imogen sit down in the wheelchair.

“The door? The wall didn't stop it!” Jack exclaimed.

“It’s got to find us first”, Imogen pointed out.

“Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!” the Doctor urged.

“Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves”, Jack said leaning on the wall.

“Window”, the Doctor said going to it.

“Barred, Sheer drop outside. Seven stories”, Jack answered.

“And no other exits”, the Doctor added.

“Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?” Jack commented. The Doctor turns and eyes him for a moment, then looks at Rose.

“So, where'd you pick this one up, then?” he asked.

“Doctor…” Rose said warningly.

“She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance”, Jack said. Rose stood there looking rather uncomfortable. Imogen rolled her eyes.

“Oh please”, she muttered.

“Okay. One, we've got to get out of here”, the Doctor stated “Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?”

“Yeah Jack just disappeared”, Imogen replied rubbing her ankle. The Doctor spun around to see that the American was no longer there.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor knelt in front of Imogen checking her ankle “does this hurt?” he asked.

The girl shook her head “no, not really. Just aches now”, she replied “I’m not lying this time”, she added wiggling her foot “see it’s much better”. The Doctor wasn’t sure if she was just saying that to stop him worrying.

“I want you to rest that foot, Doctor’s orders”, the Doctor said standing.

Imogen gave him a mock salute “yes sir”, she said.

He went over to the barred window to inspect it. “Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?” Rose asked Imogen. The Doctor glanced back at her.

“I'm making an effort not to be insulted”, he said.

“Don’t be. You’re pretty good looking too Doctor”, Imogen said giving him a smile.

An old radio in the room suddenly crackled to life and Jack’s voice sounded “Rose? Imogen? Doctor? Can you hear me?” the Doctor and Rose went over to it while Imogen stayed put. “I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there”.

“How're you speaking…?” the Doctor started.

“Om-Com”, Imogen interrupted “which is a problem”.

“Why is it a problem?” Jack asked.

“The child can Om-Com, too”, the Doctor replied.

“He can?” Rose asked surprised.

“Anything with a speaker grill”, the Doctor explained.

“Like the TARDIS phone”, Imogen said and the Doctor nodded.

“Exactly”, he said.

“And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiind you”, the child spoke in a sing song voice through the radio.

“Doctor, can you hear that?” Jack asked.

“Loud and clear”, the Doctor answered.

“I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do”, Jack said. Then moonlight serenade started to play.  “Remember this one, Rose?”

“Our song”, Rose said quietly embarrassed.

 “You shouldn’t be embarrassed Rose. Greg and I had a song too”, Imogen reminded her.

“Yeah, what was it again?”

“All we are by Matt Nathanson. At the prom, Greg requested it especially for us” Imogen closed her eyes remembering.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later Rose was wandering around the room bored. Imogen shifted the wheelchair around just as bored as she was. The Doctor was at the window working on loosening the bars with his sonic. “What you doing?” Rose asked.

“Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars”, the Doctor explained.

“You don't think he's coming back, do ya?” Rose asked.

“Wouldn't bet my life”, the Doctor answered.

“Why don't you trust him?” Rose questioned to which the Doctor countered with

“Why do you?”

“He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing” the Doctor doesn’t answer “I trust him because he's like you”, the blonde continued “Except with dating and dancing” the Doctor shot the blond a look “What?”

“You just assume I'm… the Doctor trailed off.

“What?” Rose pressed.

“You just assume that I don't…dance”, the Doctor said.

“What, are you telling me you _do_ dance?” Rose said grinning.

“Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced”, the Time Lord told her.

Rose raised her eyebrows “You?” she asked, skeptically.

“I bet you’ve got some good moves Doctor”, Imogen said from the wheelchair.

The Doctor looked at the girl “Well, I wouldn't want to boast Gen”, he said.

“Of course you wouldn’t”, Imogen muttered.  

Rose went over to radio and turned the volume up. The Doctor looked around completely wrong footed. Imogen watched Rose walk up to the Doctor and hold out her hand “You've got the moves? Show me your moves”, she said.

“Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete”, the Doctor said focusing on trying to loosen the bars with his sonic.

“Jack will be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end ‘cos the Doctor dances”, Rose said.

The Doctor turns off his sonic, pockets it and turned to her. “Barrage balloon?” he asked looking at her hand. Her skin was unmarked by injuries.

“What?” Rose asked, confused.

“You were hanging from a barrage balloon”, the Doctor repeated taking her hand and looking it over. Rose didn’t have any cuts or bruises. “You were hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise”.

“Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up”, Rose said.

“Oh, we're calling him ‘Captain Jack’ now, are we?” the Doctor teased.

“Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain…” Rose began when the Doctor cut in with

“He's not really a Captain, Rose”

“Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain Envy” Rose said “You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them” the blonde girl tried to get the Doctor to dance but he just stood there.

“If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked”, the Doctor remarked.

Rose smiled “Yeah? Shame I missed that”, she said.

“Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock”, Jack said. Imogen was taken off guard from being teleported and as she’d been sitting down at the time, she ended up on the floor. The Doctor helped her to her feet and sat her down on a box. “Sorry about the delay”, Jack apologised “I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security”.

Imogen raised an eye brow “You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?” she asked.

“Maybe you should remember whose ship it is”, the Doctor added.

“Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes” Jack ducked into a compartment under the console.

“This is a Chula ship”, the Doctor said looking around.

“Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous”, Jack called from the compartment. The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes his hands.

“They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them um…” Rose trailed off as she tried to recall what Jack had called them.

“Nanogenes”, Imogen said looking at the golden specs surrounding the Doctor’s hands.

“Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws”, the Doctor waves his hand to get the nanogenes to move to Imogen’s ankle. “Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk”.

“As soon as I get the nav-com back online”, Jack said as if he was being nagged “Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing”.  

“We were talking about dancing”, the Doctor said quickly.

“It didn't look like talking”, Jack remarked.

“It didn't feel like dancing”, Rose muttered.

“I agreed with you there Rose”, Imogen said waving the nanogenes away, her ankle no longer aching “it did _not_ look like dancing”.


	19. Chapter 19

“Doctor I need to borrow your screwdriver please”, Imogen said as they watched Jack walk towards his friend Algy.

The Doctor took it out of his pocket and held it out to her “Be careful”, he said.

“I will”, Imogen promised. She pocketed the sonic and took off in a different direction. Thankfully she managed to get into the bomb site without being spotted. Imogen entered the shed where Nancy chained to a table, singing a lullaby to a gas-masked man. Imogen gestured for her to keep going as she freed her with the sonic.

“Thanks Imogen”, Nancy said rubbing his wrists.

“You’re welcome”, Imogen said “Listen Nancy I need you to stay here and wait for my friends” she hands her the sonic “give this back to the man with the leather jacket. And remember mother knows best” with that she took off to where the ambulance was. She pulled off the tarpaulin to reveal the Chula ambulance. There was also an envelop stuck to it. Imogen wasted no time tearing it open.

The letter was short but sweet. It basically told her to type in a code into the control panel and gave her a heads up as to what it’ll do. That part of the letter she understood but what she didn’t get was the bit about not telling the Doctor about seeing Naiyah nor showing him the letter.

What did R.S mean ‘all will be revealed soon’? What will be revealed? This second letter raised more questions and didn’t give her any answers. Imogen stuffed the letter into her pocket and got to work on the control panel. As soon as she finished typing the code into the panel, it sparked and an alarm sounded “calling all troops”, she murmured, repeating the words in the letter.

“What have you done?!” the Doctor exclaimed, running up to her.

“Wasn’t me. It’s the emergency protocols”, Imogen said “It’s calling all troops”.

“The gas-masked people are coming here?” Rose asked looking worried.

“Yep”, Imogen answered, popping the p.

“So why do you look so happy about it?” Rose questioned.

“You’ll just have to wait and see”, Imogen replied “just trust me Rose. Everything is going to work out”, she assured her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Just relax guys”, Imogen said as the gas-masked people appeared at the gate.

“Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander”, the Doctor commented when the gas-masked people stopped. He knew that the nanogenes changed to people to look like the child, gas mask on the face and scar on the hand. He also knew that as the ambulance was meant for war the nanogenes equipped and programme those effected, ready for the front line.

“The child?” Jack asked.

“Jamie”, Nancy corrected.

“So how long until the bomb falls?” Rose asked Jack.

“Any second”, Jack said looking up.

“What's the matter, Captain?” the Doctor looked at Jack “A bit close to the volcano for you?”

“He's just a little boy”, Nancy breathed.

“I know”, the Doctor said softly.

“He's just a little boy who wants his mummy”, Nancy said tearing up. Imogen put a hand on her shoulder.

“Mother knows best Nancy”, she reminded her. When Rose and the Doctor looked at her, Imogen explained “Nancy is Jamie’s mother. As she was only young when she had him, she lied. Told him that he was her brother”.

“The bomb. We've got seconds”, Jack said.

“So it's volcano day” the Doctor stated “Do what you've got to do”. The former Time Agent vanished.

 The gate opens and Jamie stands there “Are you my mummy?” he asked.

“He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop”, the Doctor said.

“Mummy?”  Jamie questioned again.

“Tell him Nancy”, Imogen said “trust me”.

Nancy nodded and walked forward as does Jamie.  “Are you my mummy?” the boy asked for the third time.

“Yes, I am your mummy”, Nancy told him

“Mummy?”

“I'm here”, Nancy said stopping.

“Are you my mummy?”

“I'm here”, she repeated kneeling down in front of Jamie.

“Are you my mummy?”

“I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry”, Nancy said sincerely, tears in her eyes. The young woman then took the boy into his arms and a cloud of Nanogenes surround them.

The Doctor watched what was happening excited. Imogen looked equally happy “Come on, please. Come on, you clever little Nanogenes. Figure it out!” he urged “The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out”.

“What's happening?” Rose asked.

“It’s recognising the same DNA”, Imogen told her.

Nancy fell away from Jamie as the nanogenes disappeared. Rose, Imogen and the Doctor rush over. “Oh, come on. Give me a day like this”, the Doctor said hardly daring to hope “Give me this one”. He removes Jamie’s gas mask, revealing a little boy underneath. He laughed ecstatically picking the boy up “Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it”.

“What happened?” Nancy asked looking at her son in wonder.

“The Nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Like Gen said mother knows best”.

“Oh, Jamie”, Nancy said happily as the Doctor set him down on the ground. She hugged him again. A bomb fell nearby bringing them back to reality.

“Doctor, that bomb…” Rose started.

“Taken care of it”, the Doctor assured the blonde.

“How?” Rose asked.

“Psychology”, he replied gesturing at Nancy and Jamie.

The bomb hurtles towards them and is suddenly stopped when it got caught by a blue force field. A moment later, Jack appeared sitting astride the bomb. “Doctor!” he called down to him.

“Good lad!” the Doctor cheered.

“The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long”, Jack explained.

“Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?” the Doctor asked.

Jack nodded and bid Rose and Imogen farewell. The remaining humans and time lord watched Jack’s ship fly away. “What are you doing?” Imogen asked as the Doctor summoned the nanogenes.

“Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves Gen? I'll give you moves”, he said.

The Doctor threw the nanogenes away, towards the gas mask people. He grinned as they all fell to the ground, nanogenes surrounding them. “Everybody lives! Just this once, everybody lives!” the Doctor said ecstatically. Imogen followed the Doctor as he went to talk to Doctor Constantine.

“Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit” the Doctor gestured to the former gas masked people “These are your patients. All better now”.

“Yes, yes…so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?” Doctor Constantine asked confused.

“Cut backs”, Imogen explained simply.

“Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?”

The Doctor took Imogen’s hand and walked quickly back to Rose, Nancy and Jamie. He let go of Imogen’s hand and climbed on top of the Chula ambulance “Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state!” the Doctor said loudly to Doctor Constantine who smiles. The Time Lord jumped down and went to work on the control panel. “Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?”

“Usually the first in line”, Rose pointed out.

The trio entered the TARDIS, the Doctor still extremely happy. “The Nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!”

Rose and Imogen both smiled at his enthusiasm. “Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas”

“Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?” the Doctor said quickly.

Rose stared at him surprised “What?” she asked.

The Doctor threw out his arms “And everybody lives!  Everybody lives! I need more days like this”, he said happily.

“Doctor…” Rose began.

“Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire!” the Time Lord continued.

“What about Jack?” Imogen asked, the Doctor’s grin faded “Why'd he say goodbye?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was surprised to hear Moonlight Serenade playing behind him. He spins his chair around to see Rose and the Doctor in a rather awkward position. “Oi Harkness! Move!” Imogen shouted at him. Jack leaps to his feet and runs out of his ship and into the TARDIS. The violet eyed girl quickly closed the doors. She turned to watch her friend attempt to teach the Doctor to dance while Jack looked around at the sheer size of the place.

“Right and turn” the Doctor spins her around, getting her arm all twisted. “Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back!” the Doctor looked sheepish “No extra points for a half-nelson”

“I'm sure I used to know this stuff”, the Doctor said rather put out.

“So much for you having moves”, Imogen said walking up and leaning against the console. The Doctor flicks a switch and the engines start up. “Welcome to the TARDIS”, the violet eyed girl said to Jack.

“Much bigger on the inside…” the American remarked.

“You'd better be”, the Doctor said.  

“I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in”, Rose said taking Jack’s hand as if to dance with him.

“I've just remembered!” the Doctor shouted.

“What?” Rose asked. The music changes to _In The Mood_ , playing out on all the speakers around the console room. The Doctor dances on the spot to it, snapping his fingers.

“I can dance!” he said happily before grabbing Imogen’s hands and pulled her to him. Jack and Rose watched as the pair danced around the console room. The Doctor suddenly dipped the violet eyed girl making her laugh in delight.

The four of them had fun dancing to other songs from different time periods, including the Macarena and Time Warp. Eventually Rose and Jack stopped so that the blonde could show the former Time Agent around the TARDIS. “Seems you do have some good moves after all”, Imogen said leaning against the console.

“Told you”, the Doctor said.  

“That you did”, the brunette agreed “Good night Doctor”.

“Night Gen”, the Doctor said. Imogen walked away, feeling guilty for not telling him about seeing Naiyah or about receiving another letter from R.S. She hoped that whatever will be revealed ‘soon’ will provide plenty of answers for the numerous questions she had. Also she prayed that it really will be _soon_.


	20. Chapter 27

Imogen looked up from where she was sitting on the captain’s chair drawing in her sketch book when she heard a knock at the door. Jack opened the door and stuck his head out. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded

“What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?” Mickey asked equally as rudely.

“Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you’re selling, we're not buying”, Jack said.

“Get out of my way!” Mickey barged past Jack to enter the TARDIS.

“Hiya Mickey”, Imogen said cheerfully setting aside her sketch book.

“Hey Imogen”, Mickey greeted.

The Doctor paused in his work up in the gantries “Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?” he said cheerfully.

“It's Mickey!” Mickey called up to him before going over to Rose.

“Don't listen to him, he's winding you up”, the blonde said.

“You look fantastic”, Mickey said. He then hugged Rose. 

“Aw, sweet, look at these two”, Jack commented looking at the couple. 

“Feeling left out Jack?” Imogen asked the former Time Agent standing up.

“Just a little”, he admitted. Jack was surprised when Imogen hugged him.

“Better?” she asked stepping back.

“Definitely”, Jack replied not seeing the look the Doctor was giving him from up in the gantry.

Did you manage to find it?” Rose asked Mickey. In response the dark skinned man produced her passport. “I can go anywhere now”, Rose said waving her passport at the Doctor.

“I told you, you don't need a passport”, the Doctor said.

“It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything” Rose sticks her tongue out, smiling.

“Sounds like you’re staying, then”, Mickey said. There was an awkward silence in the TARDIS at that. The Doctor looked between Mickey and Rose curiously. Mickey smiles, attempting to lighten the atmosphere again. “So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there…”

“Oi!” the Doctor protested.

Imogen bit her lip stifling a giggle. His comment reminded her of what Nancy said about the Doctor’s ears having special powers. “Look in the mirror”, the Doctor shook his head and turned back to his work “But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of…”

“Handsome?” Jack asked grinned.

“More like cheesy”, Mickey said.

“Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?” Jack asked.

“It's bad”, Imogen told him.

“But bad means good, isn't that right?” Jack questioned.

“Nope”, Imogen said.

The Doctor climbed down the ladder “Are you saying I'm not handsome?” he asked.

“You are in my book”, Imogen replied giving him a smile. It was true, she did find him rather handsome. She wasn’t even put off by the fact that he was several times old than she was nor the fact that he had two hearts. The Doctor was rather pleased by her answer. He was pretty happy that she wasn’t even interested in Jack, openly claiming that the man wasn’t her type.

Rose turned to Mickey “We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions…”

“The rift was healed back in 1869…” the Doctor added.

“Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it”, Rose put in.

Mickey looked at them, finding it hard to follow.

“But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race”, Jack continued.

“But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and…” the Doctor said.

“Open up the engines, soak up the radiation…”

“Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!” Jack high-fived Rose.

“Into time!”

“And space!” Jack, Rose and the Doctor said together.

“Whoo!” Rose cheered. Imogen watched their interaction with a smile on her face. Mickey just stared at them in disbelief.

“My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?” Mickey questioned.

“Yeah!” Jack cheered.

“Yeah!” Rose agreed.

“Yep!” the Doctor said, grinning. Imogen just shook her head at their antics with a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five of them stepped out of the TARDIS “Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill”, the Doctor told them all.

“That old lady's staring”, Mickey said noticing the elderly lady.

“Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box…” Jack pats the Doctor suggestively on the shoulder. Imogen rolled her eyes at that. _Typical 51 st century guy_.

“What are you captain of? The Innuendo Squad?” Mickey asked. Jack makes the ‘whatever’ sign and walked off. “Wait! Er, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?” Mickey asked concerned about leaving the box sitting there.

“Yeah, what's with the police box?” Jack stopped walking and looked back at the TARDIS “Why does it look like that?”

“It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something”, Imogen explained.

“But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck”, the Doctor added.

“So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?” Mickey asked sceptically.

“Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell”, the Doctor explained.

“Why don't you just fix the circuit?” Jack asked.

“I like it”, the Doctor said “Don’t you?”

“I love it”, Rose said leaning on it.

“Me too”, Imogen agreed.

“But that's what I meant!” Mickey exclaimed “There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?”

The Doctor smiled recalling when Imogen had asked something similar. Imogen slung an arm around Mickey’s shoulders “Mickey let me tell you something about us humans. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do we do?” she didn’t even wait for Mickey to answer before answering her own question “Walk right past it. The girl removed her arm from around his shoulders and walked off “now let’s go explore!”

The Doctor walked next to Imogen holding her hand “What's the plan?” Rose asked walking slightly behind with Jack and Mickey.

“I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the…east. Trust me, safest place in the universe”

\------------------

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Imogen listened to Jack’s rather exciting story while they sat relaxing in a café “I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks…”

“You're lying through your teeth”, the Doctor accused.

“I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word, bonkers!” Rose laughed.

“I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy…” Jack continued.

“How could you seriously not know it was there?” Imogen asked. 

“And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked…”

“Naked?!” Rose exclaimed.

“And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me! And then it roars, and we are running! Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say…”

“I knew we should've turned left!” Mickey shouted taking the punchline from Jack. That had all of them roaring with laughter. A waitress came up to their table holding an envelope

“Excuse me miss are you Imogen?” she asked looking at Imogen.

“Yes I am”, the girl replied.

“This was just left for you”, the waitress said holding out the envelope.

“Thanks”, Imogen said taking it. The envelope was plain white with her name written on it. She knew it was another letter from R.S as it was the same handwriting as the letter that had been left in the locket. She didn’t open it at the table, just simply stuck it in her pocket. “I’ll read it later”, she said to the Doctor. He nodded knowing that she meant they’ll both read it later. The Doctor then noticed the newspaper that the old man at the other table was reading he stood up and took it from the man.

“And I was having such a nice day”, he said showing the others the picture on the front page. Imogen’s eyes widened seeing who it was, Margaret the Slitheen. She was the new mayor of Cardiff.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They strode into Town Hall, Rose and Mickey filling Jack in on who the woman on the newspaper was. “Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven/ fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor and Imogen, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four”

“Excuse me. Who's in charge?” the Doctor asked.

“Sorry” Jack apologised “Awaiting orders, sir”.

“Right, here's the plan” the Doctor paused realising that Jack’s plan was the only one they had “Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?”

“Yeah. Slight amendment to the plan”, Imogen said “I’m going to go with Mickey” she had a feeling that he was going to need to have a partner to cover his exit.

“You sure Gen?” the Doctor asked.

“100%” Imogen answered.

The Doctor nodded “Alright then. You go with Mickey”, he said and then pulled out a phone. Jack, Rose, Mickey and Imogen all produced one as well. They pressed a button of their phones linking them all up as a five way connection.

“See ya in hell”, Jack said giving them a lazy grin before strolling off to the right. Imogen took Mickey off down the corridor on the left while the Doctor and Rose walk straight ahead heading to their designated exits.

“Why did you want to come with me?” Mickey asked as they walked.

“Why not?” Imogen asked “I’ve been with the Doctor, Jack and Rose nearly all day, every day. I fancied a change plus it’ll give us a chance to catch up”.

“So how is it? Travelling with the Doctor?” Mickey questioned.

“It’s interesting”, Imogen replied “never a dull day”,

“And Rose? Is she safe with the Doctor?” Mikey asked. Imogen didn’t know what to say to that. Thankfully the Doctor’s voice spoke over their phones.

“Slitheen heading north”, the Time Lord reported.

“On my way”, Rose called.

“Over and out”, Jack said.

“On it”, Imogen said into her phone. Mickey and Imogen ran down the corridor, the dark skinned man collided with cleaning trolley sending it flying. Not even bothering to help Mickey, Imogen snatched up a broom and continued on her way. 

Margaret sprinted as fast as she could down the last exit, pulling off her second earring. She smirked thinking that she was home free when….smack! She’d gotten whack to the face by a broom. The disguised Slitheen stumbled back clutching her nose. The next thing she knew. She was on the floor with a violet eyed girl standing over her holding a broom. The girl smiled “hiya”, she said cheerfully. She looked up when she heard a whistle. The Doctor, Jack and Rose was standing there with different expressions on their faces. Rose was stunned, she never knew her best friend had that in her. Jack was very surprised that a girl was able to deck a Slitheen with a broom. The Doctor was both surprised and impressed.

“Nice one Gen”, the Doctor said as Jack hauled Margaret to her feet.

“Thanks”, Imogen said. She had no idea she had that in her. She wasn’t a violent person by nature. She preferred words over weapons and yet…she attacked the Slitheen female with a broom! What the heck was going on with her?!

“Why can't you leave me alone?” Margaret asked rather put out from being knocked to the floor by a little human girl of all people. “What did I ever do to you?”

“You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet”, the Doctor stated.

“Apart from that”, Margaret said.

“You killed the real Margaret and are wearing her skin”, Imogen pointed out folding her arms. The female Slitheen didn’t say a word against that statement.

“And here’s Mickey the idiot”, the Doctor said when the young man finally joined them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group escorted Margret back into City Hall. Imogen was not surprised to see Naiyah standing by the model of the power station. The blonde Time Lady waved at her cheerfully. “So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station”, the Doctor gestured to the model in the middle of the room. Rose and Jack looked at it interest while Imogen studied it carefully, specifically the bits Naiyah pointed out to her “But what for?”

“A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways”, Margaret replied.

“Liar”, Imogen said turning around “this power station is designed to explode. You stick that on top of the rift….”

“The entire planet would go schwwwupboom!” Jack said making an exploding gesture.

“Which would be pretty bad”, Naiyah agreed.

“Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?” Rose asked.

“We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care!” Margaret exclaimed “The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice… Oh… I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native”.

“But why would she do that?” Mickey asked “A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself”.

“Oh no she wouldn’t”, Naiyah said in a sing song voice, making Imogen glance at her “look underneath the middle of model”.

“Actually, she wouldn’t kill herself Mickey”, Imogen said before she pried off the middle of the model.

“Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?” Jack asked eyeing the object in Imogen’s hands.

“Couldn't have put it better myself”, the Doctor said.

“Oo, genius! You didn't build this?” Jack said taking it from Imogen to have a better look.

“I have my hobbies. A little tinkering...”

“No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you”, Jack said waving her off.

“I bet she stole it”, Mickey accused.

“It fell into my hands”, Margaret said defensively.

“Same thing”, Imogen pointed out.

“Is it a weapon?” Rose asked, worried.

“No. it’s a transport”, the violet eyed girl said as Jack put it on the floor “the extrapolator protects you with a force field so when the power station explodes, you’d be safe. You can ride the resulting shock wave all the way out of the solar system”, Imogen explained.

“It's a surfboard!” Mickey exclaimed.

“A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah”, Jack agreed.

“And it would've worked. I’d have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation”, Margaret said bitterly.

“You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?” Mickey asked incredulous.

“Like stepping on an anthill”, Margaret shrugged.

“How'd you think of the name?” The Doctor asked drawing their attention to the banner.

“What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh”, Margaret answered.

“I know, but how did you think of it?” the Time Lord pressed.

“I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good”, Margaret said, not quite understanding why he was pressing the matter “Does it matter?”

“Blaidd Drwg”, the Doctor muttered frowning at the banner. He knew what that meant, it was a phrase he’d heard and seen several times before.

“What's it mean?” Rose asked.

“Bad Wolf”, the Doctor answered.

“But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times…” Rose said, worriedly.

“Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf”, the Doctor continued.

“How can they be following us?” Imogen asked worried. It was a little concerning hearing those words no matter where they went. The Doctor glanced at Imogen’s worried face.

“It’s just a coincidence”, he assured her “Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day”.

“Never ignore a coincidence”, Imogen told him “unless you’re busy then always ignore a coincidence”.

“Never a truer word spoken”, Naiyah remarked “and you shouldn’t be afraid of ‘Bad Wolf’ it’s a good thing, not bad”. Imogen went to ask her what that meant when the Time Lady vanished. _Great. Yet another question to add to the list of a hundred questions I already have_ the brunette mentally grumbled.

“Well we are busy. Things to do” the Doctor claps his hand together and turned to Margaret “Margaret, we're going to take you home”.

“Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?” Mickey asked.

“Wait does that mean we’re going to…. Imogen thought for a second “Raxa….Raxacorico….”

“Fallapatorius”, the Doctor finished.

“Raxacoricofallapatorius. I did it!” she cheered. She was pretty happy being able to say the Slitheen’s home planet as it was more difficult to say than Jagrafess.

“Well done”, the Doctor said picking her up and spinning her around making her giggle.

“They have the death penalty”, Margaret told them and all smiles fade at that.


	21. Chapter 21

Margaret looked around the console room of the TARDIS in wonder. “This ship is impossible!” she exclaimed “It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?”

“As if we’d tell you”, Imogen replied as Jack sat on the floor with the extrapolator, starting to wire it up to the console.

“I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods”, Margaret remarked.

“Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad god”, The Doctor told her “You wouldn't get a day off, for starters…” he turned to the American who was still connecting up the extrapolator “Jack, how we doing, big fella?”

“This extrapolator's top of the range” Jack peers around at Margret “Where did you get it?”

“Oh, I don't know… Some airlock sale…?” Margret said vaguely.

“Meaning you stole it”, Imogen corrected.

“Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power”, Jack remarked.

“But we can use it for fuel?” the Doctor asked.

“It's not compatible…but it should knock off about twelve hours”, Jack replied “We'll be ready to go by morning”.

“Then we're stuck here. Overnight”, the Doctor stated. He wasn’t too happy about having Margaret in the TARDIS overnight especially with Melanie present but he didn’t have a choice.

“I'm in no hurry…”

“We've got a prisoner! The police box is really… a police box”, Rose said sounding rather excited about that.

Margaret smiled at them unpleasantly “You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you…”

“Well, you deserve it”, Mickey said coldly. 

“You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly…?” Mickey didn’t have an answer for that “Long night ahead…” she said walking around the console to sit on the captain’s chair, under the watchful eye of the Doctor. Imogen also watched her knowing that the Slitheen had to be watched at all times. “Let's see who can look me in the eye”.

Margaret fixes Mickey with a calm, collected gaze. He managed to hold it for a few seconds before adverting his eyes. Margret then looks at Rose, who glances guiltily at the Doctor. The Time Lord glanced up from the console briefly before going back to his work. Margaret looked at Imogen who held her gaze easily. It was the Slitheen who had to advert her eyes as she felt uneasy under those violet eyes.

Imogen continued to watch Margret even after Rose and Mickey left. “I gather it's not always like this…having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences… How does it feel?”

“I didn't butcher them”, the Doctor calmly replied. Imogen moved to stand next to him knowing that her words bothered him.

“Don't answer back. That's what she wants”, she told him quietly. “So how come you survived Maggie?” Imogen asked her.

“Emergency teleport”, Margaret answered. 

“If you had a teleport why didn’t you zap the rest of your family to safety with you?” the Doctor questioned.

“It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs”, Margaret explained. The Doctor, Jack and Imogen sniggered at that. “It wasn't funny”, Margaret said sharply.

“Nope Maggie. It’s hilarious”, Imogen countered, still laughing. 

“Do I get a last request?” Margret asked when the three of them finally calmed down.

“Depends what it is”, the Doctor said.

“I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they… cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine”, Margaret informed them.

“Is that what you want, a last meal?” the Doctor asked.

“Don't I have rights?” Margaret retorted.

“Oh, like she's not going to try to escape”, Jack said.

“Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?” Margret said bitterly “I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?”

“Strong enough”, the Doctor said.

“I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies… now dine with them”, Margaret challenged.

“You won't change my mind”, The Doctor told her.

“Prove it”, Margaret countered.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imogen trailed behind the Doctor and Margaret as they headed the restaurant. The Doctor would’ve preferred if she stayed in the TARDIS but she was adamant about coming with him. The girl sat by him while Margaret sat opposite. “Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name”, the Slitheen said as they studied the menus.

“It's not a date”, the Doctor said quickly “What's your name?” he asked Margaret.

“Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate”, Margaret answered.

“That’s kind of a mouthful. I’m just gonna stick to Maggie”, Imogen said lowering her menu. Margaret put hers down and looks out of the window.

“Look…that's where I was living as Margaret” the Doctor and Imogen turned around to follow her gaze “Nice little flat, over there, on the top. Next to the one with the light on”

Behind their backs, Margaret opened her ring and tipped some powder into Imogen’s wine glass. “Two bedrooms… bayside view…” the Doctor and Imogen turned back around to face her “I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again”.

 “Suppose not”, the Doctor said as he swapped Margaret’s and Imogen’s glasses over. Margret was less than pleased while Imogen was glad he’d noticed that the Slitheen had done something to her drink. She hadn’t gotten a feeling or ‘instinct’ so she didn’t know what Margaret was going to do. The Doctor returned his attention to the menu while Imogen kept her focus on Margaret.

“Thank you”, Margaret said sarcastically.

“Pleasure”, the Doctor replied matching her sarcasm.

“Tell me then what do you know of our species?” Margaret asked the Doctor.

“Only what I've seen”, the Doctor replied.

“Did you know, for example…in extreme cases…when her life is in danger… a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger…” Margaret suddenly points her finger at Imogen and a dart flies out which is snatched out of the air by the Doctor.

“Yes, I did”, he said pocketing the dart.

“Just checking”, Margaret said pleasantly looking at the shaken up girl. Again Imogen didn’t get any feeling about that at all. “And one more thing…between you and me...” Margaret cast a look around the restaurant before leaning in. “As a final resort”, she whispered “the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs” the Slitheen breathed green gas out of her mouth. Without even flinching, the Doctor whipped out a bottle of breath spray and gives her mouth a squirt.

“That's better”, the Doctor said relaxing in his seat taking Imogen’s hand and rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of it to calm her down. He knew she’d been shaken up by what Margaret had done as she hadn’t gotten a feeling about it unlike before when she found the extrapolator under the model. “Now then, what do you think?” he asked her showing her the menu, still holding her hand.

“How about Steak and chips?” Imogen suggested feeling calmer from the Doctor’s touch.

“Sounds good to me”, the Doctor agreed.

\------------------------------

Margaret watched Imogen pinching chips off of the Doctor’s plate. “Stop taking my chips”, he said not really annoyed with her doing it. Imogen smiled at him before taking another one. She then put some of hers on to his plate. The Slitheen decided to plead her case to them both. 

“Public execution's a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid…lower me into the cauldron and boil me…” Imogen pushed her plate away completely put off her food. “The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid, and I become soup. And still alive, still screaming”

“Excuse me”, Imogen said getting up and running to the bathroom. She was hoping to get there before throwing up. The girl was pretty grossed out by Margaret had just said.

“I don't make the law”, the Doctor said turning to face Margaret after watching Imogen run off.

“But you deliver it. Will you stay to watch?” the Slitheen asked.

“What else can I do?” the Doctor countered.

“The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe”, Margaret pleaded.

“But then you'll just start again”, the Doctor said.

“I promise I won't”, Margaret whispered.

“You've been in that skin suit too long. You've forgotten”, the Doctor said “like Gen said earlier, you’re using the skin of the real Margaret Blaine. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips”.

“Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life, an ordinary life. That's all I'm asking” the Doctor fixes her under his gaze “Give me a chance, Doctor. I can change”.

“I don't believe you”, he said before looking back over in the direction Imogen had run off as the girl still hadn’t come back. The Doctor wondered if he should go and make sure she was ok. Margaret wasn’t going to give up persuading him to let her go.

“I promise you I've changed since we last met, Doctor. There was this girl… just today… a young thing, something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then…I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now. She's walking around this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it…”  

“I believe you”, the Doctor said calmly. There probably was a girl out there alive because of Margaret’s choice to let her live. But that wasn’t the human girl on his mind right now, a certain violet eyed one was. Imogen was currently running full pelt down the stairs to get to the TARDIS. She knew she had to get there as quick as possible. She heard a low rumbling as she ran. Imogen cursed under her breath and pushed herself to go faster.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jack! Remove the extrapolator now!” Imogen shouted as she entered the TARDIS.

“Why?” the American asked.

“Just do it!” the girl ordered. Jack darted over to the now flashing extrapolator and started to tear out the wires connecting it to the console, Imogen helping him. They both flinched from sparks coming from the console.  

Moments later the Doctor ran in dragging Margaret behind him. The entire console room was now shuddering and lights were blinking. “It just went crazy!” Jack yelled at the Doctor.

“I tried to stop it but I was too slow”, Imogen said as the Doctor ran to the console.

“It's the rift! Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!” the Doctor shouted. They all jumped from the small explosions erupted from the console. Imogen decided to stand back to allow Jack and the Doctor to work on trying to stop the Rift from destroying the city. She was too focused on watching the men that she’d completely forgotten about Margaret who’d sidled up.

“Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet!” the Doctor exclaimed.

Rose then entered the shaking TARDIS “What is it? What's happening?!” she exclaimed.

“Oh, just little me”, Margaret said gleefully freeing one of her arms from her skin suit and grabbed Imogen by the neck with her claw. “One wrong move and she snaps like a promise”, she threatened when the Doctor darted forward.

“I might've known”, the Doctor said glaring at the Slitheen holding Imogen hostage.

“I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it” Margaret turned to Jack “You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet”, she ordered.

“Don’t”, Imogen choked out causing Margaret to tighten her grip on her neck. Jack looked at the Doctor for help and he nods. Jack places the extrapolator near her feet.

“Thank you. Just as I planned”

“I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station”, Rose said recalling what Imogen told them earlier at City Hall.

“Failing that, if I were to be… arrested…then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B!” Margaret roughly tugged on Imogen’s pony tail making her wince and making the Doctor angrier. He couldn’t lose his temper. If he did, Margaret would kill Imogen. “To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift” she looks around the TARDIS in awe “And what a power source it found… I'm back on schedule… thanks to you”

“The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet”, the Doctor said angrily.

“And you with it!” Margaret stepped onto the extrapolator still holding Imogen by the neck “While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys… Surf's up”

The panel in front of Margaret suddenly bursts open and a blinding light floods out. Margaret looks at in surprise and then up at the Doctor who was on the other side of the console.

“Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart”, The Doctor said suddenly very calm.

“So sue me”, Margaret spat.

“It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe”, the Time Lord continued.

“It'll make wonderful scrap”, Margaret said nastily.

“What's that light?” Rose asked noticing it from her spot by the TARDIS doors.

“The heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul”, the Doctor explained.

Breathing heavily, Margaret stares into the light as if forgetting everything else. She isn’t the only one transfixed by it, Imogen was looking at it as well. She couldn’t help not to, it was beautiful as was the soft music she could hear coming from it.

Margaret’s grip loosened on Imogen neck allowing her to move away. Rose went over and led her friend away from Margaret. The violet eyed girl’s eyes were still fixed on the light. They all watched as the Slitheen was engulfed by the light, the empty body suit crumples onto the extrapolator.

“Don't look”, the Doctor said he started to dart around the console. Jack did so and Rose was about to when she noticed her friend was still looking at the light, transfixed. She turned her around, covered Imogen’s eyes and closed her own. The Doctor slammed several levers down to close the slightly open panel, shutting out the light.

“Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down!” Jack rushes over to the console to help him while Rose kept Imogen facing the other way. The TARDIS finally stopped shuddering. “Nicely done”

“What happened to Margaret?” Rose asked turning around. Imogen went around to where Margaret’s skin suit and knelt down.

“She became an egg”, she replied gingerly picking it up from the suit “Margaret the Slitheen gets a second chance”.


	22. Chapter 22

Imogen groaned as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see a dark skinned man crouching beside her. “What happened?” she asked blearily as she sat up.

“It's all right… It's the transmat”, the man, Roderick said gently “Does your head in” Imogen had a look around at her surroundings with a frown on her face. “Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?”

“Imogen”, Imogen answered.

“Just remember do what the android says. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law”, Roderick said firmly.

“What do you mean, android? Like a robot?” Imogen asked before Roderick could answer, a woman started calling out instructions.

“Positions, everyone! Thank you!”

Roderick helped Imogen to her feet “I was travelling” she said starting to remember “with the Doctor, Jack and my friend Rose” she looked around and didn’t see them “where are they?”

“That's enough chat! Positions! Final call!” the woman with the clip board called out standing next to an inactive robot. 6 podiums surround the raised podium the robot was on. The set up looked very familiar to her.

“I'm not supposed to be here”, Imogen said to the man.

“It says Imogen on the podium”, the man said. Imogen’s eyes widened as sure enough her name lit up on one of the podiums. “Come on!” the man said before dashing to stand behind a podium with the name Roderick on it.  Imogen went over and stood behind her own podium. She looked around and it finally clicked, she knew exactly where she was.

It was confirmed when the android raised its head after being activated and said “Welcome to The Weakest Link!”

Imogen knew there was no point panicking, she’d just do as best as she could and hope that the Doctor could find her. “…Three, and cue!”

“Let's play ‘The Weakest Link’” Music played. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?

“Bread”, Agorax replied.

“Bread”, Agorax replied.

“Correct. Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?”

“Is it Clavadoe?” Fitch guessed.

 “No, Pandoff. Imogen, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?”

“One hundred”, Imogen replied.

“Correct. Rodrick”

“Bank”, Roderick said quickly before Anne Droid asked the question.

 

“Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?”

“Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?”

“E”, Roderick answered easily.

“Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?”

“Default”, Colleen said.

“Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?”

“Er…Touchdown”, Broff said a little uncertain.

“No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?”

“Vowels”

“Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron? Red or white?”

“Um…White” _I knew that one_ Imogen thought. She wondered why Fitch looked so down when she got the question wrong. It was only a game after all.

“No, red. Imogen, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?”

“I haven’t the foggiest”, Imogen replied shrugging.

“No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole”

On the highest level a woman was watching Imogen with a frown on her face “why isn’t she bothered by getting those questions wrong?”

“Rodrick, in maths, what is nine squared?” the Anne Droid asked.

“Oh, my God… I don't think she knows…” the woman said worried at how laid back Imogen was. Pavale, a male programmer looked over her shoulder.

“And I've got a housemate who appeared out of nowhere. I told you, it's like the game's running itself”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, Imogen, what do you actually do?” Anne Droid asked while everyone decided who they thought was the Weakest Link.

“I’m travelling at the moment”, the girl replied.

“Another way of saying unemployed”

“No”, Imogen said.

“Have you got a job?” Anne Droid questioned.

“Not at the moment. I’ve…” the brunette was cut off by the Anne Droid.

“Then you are unemployed! Why Fitch?”

“She got a few questions wrong”, Imogen said.

“Oh, you'd know all about that”

“Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch…” Imogen looks at Fitch who was sobbing quietly “I'm sorry…that's the game. That's how it works…I had to vote for someone” she didn’t understand why Fitch was so upset.

“Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think”, Fitch said to the Anne Droid. Imogen could see that she was terrified. But why? It was just a game after all. It wasn’t life or death.

“In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but its votes that count”

“I'm sorry. Oh please… Oh God, help me!” Fitch begged. She looked around at her fellow constants for help they couldn’t give. Roderick looked away while Broff sobbed into his board he was holding up.

“Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye!” the Anne Droid’s mouth opened to reveal a gun which fired a gold laser at Fitch. Imogen stared at the spot where the woman once stood shocked. She hadn’t seen that coming. If only she’d acted, Fitch might’ve been alive right now. Imogen turned to Roderick wanting answers.

“What the hell has just happened?” Imogen demanded.

“She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated”, he informed her calmly wiping his board clean. He didn’t even look the least bit upset that someone had just been killed in front of him.

“But I voted for her”, Imogen said quietly “I can’t play this. I won’t”. She turned to go when Broff jumped off his own podium and tried to make a run for it and was promptly disintegrated.

“Don't try to escape. It's play… or die”, Imogen stayed where she was. She had no choice, she had to play the game.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next round Colleen was disintegrated. “Colleen was clever. She banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?” Imogen asked cleaning off her board.

“’cos I want to keep you in. You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation”

Imogen stiffened hearing that “Bad Wolf again”, she said quietly. It seemed that those two words were more than just a coincidence. _Maybe I’m not here by mistake_ she thought _someone’s been planning this._

\-----------------

By the end of the third round it saw Agorax getting disintegrated. That left Imogen and Roderick in the head to head. “Right, that's the end of _tactical_ voting” Roderick said wiping off his board “You're on your own now.

 _Trust your instincts_ a small voice in Imogen’s head whispered. “I can do this”, she said quietly to herself.

“Imogen, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?” Anne Droid asked Imogen. This was her first question in the head to head. Roderick already got one question right.

“York”

“No, the correct answer is Sheffield. Rodrick, in literature, the author of ‘Lucky’ was Jackie who?”

“Stewart”

“No, the correct answer is Collins. Imogen, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?”

“Boe” Imogen said. She wasn’t despondent about getting her first question wrong. There was still a few questions to go.

“That is the correct answer. Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?”

“Hoshbin Frane”

“That is the correct answer” Roderick was one up on Imogen “Imogen, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?”

“Mars?”

“No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?”

“Would that be a goffle?”

“No, the correct answer is a paab. Imogen, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?”

 _Trust yourself._ Imogen opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to mind. “Hats”

“That is the correct answer”

Imogen and Roderick were now tied in the head to head. “Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?”

“San Chen”, Roderick replied.

“That is the correct answer” Imogen knew she had to get the next one right or she was going to be disintegrated.

“Imogen, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?”

Imogen stared at the Anne Droid who just stared back at her. “Reykjavik”

“No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura”

Imogen closed her eyes and dropped her head. It was the first answer that came out of her mouth. _So much for trusting my instincts._

“Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits”

“Oh, thank you, thank you so much”, Roderick practically gushed.

“Gen!” the teen heard the Doctor shout. She turned her head to see the Doctor, Rose and Jack running in.

“Stop this game!” Jack ordered the woman with the clip board, the floor manager.

“Imogen, you leave this life with nothing…” Anna Droid said but Imogen was focused on her friends that were on the set but too far away.

“Stop this game!” Jack shouted. 

“I order you to stop this game!” the Doctor yelled.

“We’re live on air!” the floor manager shouted at him.

The Doctor runs across the large room as fast as he could. Imogen runs towards him, shoving a podium aside. “You are the weakest link” the Anne Droid said behind her.

“Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!” Imogen shouts. When she’s mere feet away from the Doctor, she is shot in the back by the Anne Droid. Jack, Rose and the Doctor stared in shock as their friend was disintegrated in front of them.  

“What the hell did you do to her?” Jack shouted furious striding towards the set. Rose stood there shocked about what had just happened. The Doctor knelt by the pile of dust that used to be Imogen feeling numb from shock. He was so close. If he’d only he had been quicker she might be alive right now. But she wasn’t because he was too slow. He was never going to see Imogen again. Never hear her laugh…see her smile…. never be able to watch her draw.

~spaceship~

Imogen opened her eyes to find herself somewhere else. She slowly sat up, glad that she was alive. Her relief was short lived when she was an all too familiar alien. “That’s impossible…” she breathed. Imogen scrambled backwards as it trundled towards her “You’re dead…I saw you die!” she cried.


	23. Chapter 23

Imogen sat on the floor, back against the wall staring at the Daleks. She couldn’t believe that there were more. _My letter never gave me a heads up about this_ she thought recalling what it said. The girl would’ve cried in relief when one Dalek announced that the Doctor had located them. Imogen was forced to her feet a large screen popped up.

On floor 500 the Doctor was glaring at the 3 Dalek’s flanking Imogen with distaste. “I will talk to the Doctor”

“Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!” he waved at them mockingly.

“The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene”

“Oh, really? Why's that, then?” the Doctor asked.

“We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated”

“No”, the Time Lord said firmly. Everyone looked at the Doctor surprised by his answer. Even Imogen stared in surprised. She did not expect that.

“Explain yourself”

“I said no”, the Doctor repeated.

“What is the meaning of this negative?”

“It means no”, the Doctor stated.

“But she will be destroyed”

The Doctor stood up “No! ‘Cos this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her” Imogen looked at him on the screen, a small smile creeping on her face. “I'm going to save Imogen Smith from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!”

Imogen grinned hearing the passion in his voice. She shouldn’t have doubted him for even a second. He was never going to leave her with the Daleks. “But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan”

“Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. Imogen?”

“Yes, Doctor?” Imogen said eagerly.  

“I'm coming to get you” the Doctor promised, raising his sonic screwdriver ending the transmission.

“The Doctor is initiating hostile action!”

“The stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!”

Imogen was startled when they started to spin around wildly.

“The Doctor will be exterminated!” one declared. 

One of the Daleks rounded on Imogen “You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions”

“Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you”, Imogen said.

“Predict! Predict! Predict!” the Dalek demanded sounding hysterical.

“No”, she said firmly.

“TARDIS detected in flight”, a second Dalek said.

“Launch missiles! Exterminate!”

Imogen clutched the gold locket at those words, hoping that the next words she heard wasn’t the TARDIS is destroyed.  She smiled when she heard the sound of the TARDIS. Her smile grew wider when she saw the faint outline of the blue box slowly appearing around her. Unfortunately she wasn’t the only one the TARDIS materialised around, it appeared around the Dalek that was right next to her.

“Imogen, get down!” the Doctor shouted at her. Imogen immediately dropped to the grilled floor.

“Exterminate!” the Dalek shouted firing its laser. It completely misses which enables Jack to take it out with the modified Defabricator.

The Doctor hugged Imogen tightly when she got to her feet “I told you I'd come and get you”, he said.

“Yes you did”, she said smiling at him.

“You alright?” he asked her.

“I am now”, she replied.

“Hey, don't I get a hug?” Jack asked with a mock pout.

“Of course you do”, Imogen said going over and hugged him. “Where’s Rose?” she asked seeing that the blonde wasn’t there.

“She’s waiting for us on floor 500”, the Doctor replied.

Imogen frowned “Floor 500?” she asked “You mean we were on Satellite 5?”

“Yep”, the Doctor replied. “Shall we go meet the neighbours then?” without waiting for a reply, the Doctor left the TARDIS. Imogen ran after him knowing that he would be shot on sight. She was surprised when the Dalek rays were stopped by a force field that surrounded the blue box. 

The Doctor took several steps forward while Jack and Imogen hung back “Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions…but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear” the Dalek’s eye stalks twitch nervously “Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?”

“They survived through me”

The Doctor turned towards the voice and was startled when Dalek Emperor was illuminated, towering above all of them. “Gen… Captain…this is the Emperor of the Daleks”, the Doctor said staring at the Emperor in awe.

“You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive”

“I get it”, the Doctor said.

“Do not interrupt!”

“Do not interrupt!”

“Do not interrupt!”

“I think you’re forgetting on very crucial thing” Imogen said as she walked forward to stand next to the Doctor “He’s the Doctor and if there is one thing I know he can do for certain, is talk. He knows…”

“5 billion languages”, the Doctor told her quietly.

“5 billion languages”, Imogen repeated loudly “and you don’t have a single way of stopping him. So if anyone is going to shut up, it’s you!”

The Doctor grinned when the Daleks rolled back slightly from her words. “Okey doke. So, where were we?” the Doctor asked turning back to the Emperor.

“We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured”

“So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead”, the Doctor stated.

“That makes them half human”, Jack said.

“Those words are blasphemy”, the Emperor declared.

“Do not blaspheme”

“Do not blaspheme”

“Do not blaspheme”

“Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek”

“Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?” Imogen asked.

“I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!”

“Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!”

“They're insane! Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad”, the Doctor said quietly to Imogen and Jack. He looked at the Daleks with pity as he walked forward “But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity” the Doctor shook his head “You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going”

The Doctor turned around and went back to where Imogen and Jack stood. He took the girl’s hand and walked back to the TARDIS looking back at the Dalek Emperor once.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Imogen stepped out of the TARDIS she was almost knocked off her feet when Rose hugged her.  “I’m ok Rose. I’m ok”, she assured her as the blonde broke down in tears. While Imogen consoled her best friend, the Doctor had everyone else turning everything up to stop the Daleks transmatting on board.

“I thought I’d lost you to the Dalek’s again”, Rose sobbed. Imogen pulled back to look at her tear stained face.

“Well you haven’t. Van Statten’s Dalek didn’t get me and neither did those Dalek’s on that ship”, Imogen said wiping her tears away “I’m not going anywhere Rose and that’s a promise” she stepped back and held up her hand. Rose smiled and held up her hand. The two girls did their secret handshake that they invented when they were little.

The girls looked over when the Doctor started ripping wires out of the desks. “Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone?” the Doctor looked at them all expecting someone to answer him. “Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter, this station”

Jack stared at him trying to work it out “If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?”

“You've got to be kidding”, he said finally figuring it out.

“Give the man a medal!” the Doctor cheered.

“A Delta Wave?” Jack said incredulous.

“A Delta Wave!” the Doctor said rather excitedly.

“What's a Delta Wave?” Rose asked. 

“A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed”, Jack explained.

“And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!” the Doctor added.

“Well, get started and do it then”, Lynda said interrupting whatever Rose was going to say.

“Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, ooh, 3 days?” the Doctor said quickly working it out “How long till the Fleet arrive?”

 “Twenty two minutes”, Pavale replied.

“Doctor could I talk to you?” Imogen asked. She didn’t wait for an answer before walking away “you need use the TARDIS to send Rose home”, she said when the Doctor joined her.

“Why?” the Doctor asked.

“I have a feeling that no one is going to survive this”, she replied.

“How sure are you?” the Doctor questioned.

“I’m pretty sure Doctor. R.S told me to trust my instincts and my instincts are telling me to send Rose home. She’s my friend, I want her safe”,  Imogen said.

The Doctor nodded “it’s half a good idea”, he said.

Imogen frowned “half?”

“Yes. If Rose is going to be sent home, so are you”, the Doctor told her.

“But Doc…” Imogen started when the Time Lord cut in

“Please don’t argue with me. I want you safe too Gen. How do I send you both home?” Imogen glanced at Rose who was standing next to Jack. She looked back at the Doctor and told him how.

“Thank you”, the Doctor said kissing her forehead. He knew it was difficult for her to tell him especially when he wanted to send her home too. He hung back while Imogen went over to Rose. The Doctor watched her say something to the blonde before Imogen took her over to the TARDIS and opened the door. He followed them in. “What are you doing Imogen?” he asked, knowing to play along.

“I don’t know, just a feeling I’ve got”, she calmly replied giving him a smile “right Rose I need you to hold this lever down and keep position”, Imogen instructed.

“What's it do?” Rose asked pulling the lever down and the violet eyed girl shrugged.

“It cancels out the buffers”, the Doctor answered for her. Imogen went over to another lever and pulled it. She gave the Doctor a minute nod and he left the TARDIS, the door shutting behind him.

“Uh Imogen? It’s moving”, Rose said worriedly as the engines groaned and the rotor starts to rise and fall.

“That’s not supposed to happen”, Imogen said pretending surprise. Rose stared at her wide eyed even though it was her feeling ‘thing’, Imogen didn’t know that was going to happen. She abandoned the lever rushed to the TARDIS doors. “Doctor, let us out!” the blonde shouted. Imogen watched Rose hammer on the door, yelling.

“Let us out!”

She tapped Rose on the shoulder when she saw a hologram of the Doctor appear. “This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, Imogen now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape”

“No!” Rose cried.

“And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home”, the Doctor continued.

“I won't let you”, Rose said getting upset.

“And I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the Tardis die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world'll move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose, Imogen. Have a fantastic life”

The hologram of the Doctor vanished.

“You can't do this to me. You can't. Take me back! Take me back! No!” Rose shouted trying to use the controls but the console doesn’t respond.

“Rose stop”, Imogen said pulling her gently away from the console “there isn’t anything either of us can do. I’m sorry” Rose looked at her surprised that she wasn’t even willing to try get back to the Doctor. She ran out of the TARDIS upset. Imogen closed the door as soon as she left. She hated lying to Rose, tricking her into the TARDIS just to keep her safe but if she didn’t, Rose would never have left.

“Well it’s just you and me now”, she said walking up the ramp. “The Doctor once told us you are alive. Which means you can hear me. I have to go back to Satellite 5. I can’t let him face the Daleks alone”, no answer “please TARDIS” Imogen sighed sadly “I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for all the adventures” she patted the opaque cylinder before heading to the door. She paused with her hand on the door handle when she heard singing fill the air. Imogen turned around and saw the panel that contained the heart of the ship, slowly swung open, golden light spilling out. She went back to the console transfixed by the light.

When she got mere inches away, the gallifreyan locket around her neck opened and the golden light streamed into it. Imogen swayed on the spot before she passed out onto the grilled floor.


	24. Chapter 24

The Doctor braced himself for his death when he heard the familiar wheezing of the TARDIS. He stares in shock as the doors fly open to reveal… “Naiyah”, he breathed staring at the Time Lady. She looked like her final regeneration. Blonde hair…violet eyes…beautiful. Well even more beautiful because of the golden glow that surrounded her.

She softly smiled “Hello Doctor”, she greeted.

“How? Y-you died”, the Doctor stammered, reaching out and was very surprised when he managed to touch her face. The Time Lady didn’t say a word. She looked over his shoulder and saw the Daleks.

“Looks like another pickle I’ve got to get you out of”, she remarked “just like old times”. The Time Lady moved around the Doctor to eye the Dalek’s distastefully “I’m going to say this only once. Get back to your ships and get the hell out of this universe!” she ordered.

“Or what?” the Dalek emperor challenged.

“Or I will destroy you and all of your filthy Daleks”, Naiyah said.

The Dalek emperor laughed “You cannot hurt me. I am immortal” the Emperor Dalek declared.

Naiyah raised an eyebrow “YOU are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them”, she said. She raised her hand raised her hand and the Dalek in front of her disintegrated into golden particles “Everything must come to dust…all things. Everything dies” she looked to the side and the Daleks lined up were also reduced to golden particles “The Time War finally ends”, Naiyah said as the Emperor and his entire mother ship turned into golden particles, dissolving away into oblivion.

“How…did you do that?” the Doctor asked.

“Heart of the TARDIS”, Naiyah replied.

“Is that how you’re here?” the Doctor questioned.

“In part”, the Time Lady answered “my locket also helped”. She looked at the words _Bad Wolf Corporation_. She waved her hand at them and watched the letters rise up and float away. “That’ll lead Imogen here”, she said.

“What is your connection to her?” the Doctor asked, curious.

“That is a long story and I’m afraid we don’t have much time”, Naiyah said, slowly starting to fade.

“Will I ever see you again?” the Doctor asked really hoping that this wasn’t going to be the last time he saw the Time Lady.

“Yes”, Naiyah answered. She then regarded him sadly “I’m going to miss that face”, she said reaching out and very lightly touching his cheek “I always miss them when you change”.

The Doctor’s heart sank, knowing what she meant. She always seemed to know when one of his lives were about to end. “What will I become?” he asked.

Naiyah just gave him a knowing smile “that I can’t tell you. All I can say is that he will be fantastic”, she said before she leant in and gave him the lightest of kisses on his lips, passing a little time vortex to him. “Take care of yourself…and Imogen”, the blonde said and then vanished.

The Doctor went into the TARDIS to find Imogen lying unconscious on the grilled floor. He winced in pain as the regeneration process was starting. _I can’t go. Not yet_ the Doctor thought. It wouldn’t be fair to Imogen if she woke up to find he’d changed as he didn’t know she was already aware about what regeneration meant. Eventually the brown haired girl regained consciousness.

“Doctor? What happened?” Imogen asked sitting up and rubbing her head.

“You don’t remember?” the Doctor asked.

“Not really no”, she replied getting to her feet “I remember a light and singing….”

“That’s right! I sang a song and the Dalek’s ran away”, the Doctor said cheerfully.

Imogen laughed “I wouldn’t be surprised. Music is just noise to Daleks”, she stated.

“Gen I was going take you and Rose to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses” the Doctor laughed at his own joke. Imogen cracked a smile at it too “Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny”

“Then let’s get Rose and go”, Imogen said. 

“Maybe you will. Maybe Rose will. And maybe I will. But not like this”, the Doctor said vaguely.

Imogen’s eyes widened when she realised what he was implying “you’re regenerating”, she said quietly and the Doctor nodded. The girl dropped her head “it’s all my fault. I’m a stupid human”, she said when he grimaced in pain.

“You’re not a stupid human. You’re a brilliant, fantastic human”, he said to her.

“No I’m not”, the brunette insisted.

“Gen look at me”, the Doctor said “please”, he added when she didn’t raise her head. He smiled at her when she did lift her head. “You understand what that means don’t you? I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face”

“I know”, Imogen said trying not to break down. She knew regeneration meant he was going to become a new man. Imogen stepped forward and gently touched his cheek “no matter what happens I’m going to be here for you”, she promised.

The Doctor smiled at her through the pain “Thank you”, he said grateful that she wasn’t going to leave him after he regenerated.

Imogen stumbled back as golden-orange energy exploded from his skin. She stared transfixed as the Time Lord underwent regeneration in front of her. When the light faded, a completely different man was standing there. “Hello! Okay… Ooo” the Doctor stopped and frowned, running his tongue over his teeth “new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona” The newly regenerated Doctor grinned at her.

\----------------

Imogen watched the new Doctor run around the console flicking switches, checking the monitor “6pm…Tuesday...” he muttered turning a knob “October... 2006... On the way to Barcelona!” the Doctor straightens up and faces Imogen grinning as if he was pleased with himself. “Now then... what do I look like?” the Time Lord didn’t even let her have a chance to talk before speaking again “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Don't tell me”

Imogen watched as he checked himself out. “Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands...” the Doctor rotates his wrist “Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle” his hands fly to his head “Hair! I'm not bald!” he said happily running his hands through it. “Oh, Oh! Big hair!”

Imogen bit her lip trying to laugh at how delighted he was about his hair. “Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner...” the Doctor slaps his stomach “That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it”, he said “So, tell me, what do you think?” he asked wanting to know what she thought of the new him.

“You look different”, Imogen replied after taking in his appearance.

“Good different or bad different?” the Doctor questioned.

“Good different absolutely” Imogen thought he was pretty handsome in his last body but he was just as good looking in this one.

“Am I ginger?” the Doctor asked hopeful.

“Sorry no”, Imogen answered.

“Aw I wanted to be ginger”, the Doctor whined “I’ve never been ginger”.  

“Never mind Doctor. You still look good”, Imogen said.

The Doctor smiled at that “right!” he clapped his hands and dashed to the console “Barcelona. Dogs with no noses and lots of running guaranteed. We did lots of running didn’t we? All across the universe” he flicked some switches too busy talking to notice the change in expression on Imogen’s face “oh and one time we had to hop” he started hopping on the spot “remember that Imogen?” the Doctor looked over at her “hopping for our….” He stopped hopping seeing the change in the girl “what’s wrong?” he asked coming around the console to stand in front of her.

“Rose”, Imogen said quietly.

“If you want her to come, we’ll make a detour”, he said going back to the console to change the TARDIS’ destination. The ship shudders as it changed direction “Bannerman Road, London”, the Doctor said after he programmed in the new destination.

Imogen frowned “um Doctor. Rose lives on the Powel Estate”, she pointed out moving to stand beside him.

“I know but I figured as we were heading to London anyway I thought you could drop in to see your mum. I’ve set the date for December 24th. Consider it a Christmas present” the Doctor smiled at Imogen but she didn’t smile back which confused him. He thought she’d be very happy to go see her mum, to at least spend Christmas Eve with her.

“She’s gonna be mad”, Imogen said.

“Why would Sarah Jane be mad?” the Doctor asked, still confused.

“Not my mum. Rose”, Imogen corrected.

“Why would she be mad at you?” the Doctor questioned.

“Why? Look at you!” Imogen exclaimed gesturing to the Time Lord “You changed because of what I did and when she finds out…she’s going to hate me”.

“No she won’t”, the Doctor assured her “She’s your best friend”.

“That won’t make a difference”, Imogen said “It’s my fault you regenerated”. She turned away “I’m just a stupid human”, she mumbled.

The Doctor turned her back around so he could look at her in the eyes “no you’re not”, he said firmly “you’re a brilliant human. And I’ll explain….” He broke off gagging.

“Doctor?” Imogen asked, concerned.

He tried to talk but ended up gagging again a bit more violently this time “uh oh”, he muttered.

“Whats is it?” Imogen asked worriedly.

“The change is going a bit wrong”, he replied before gagging again, falling to his knees. Imogen knelt in front of him very, very concerned for him.

“Maybe we should go get Captain Jack?” Imogen suggested.

 “Nah, he's busy!” the Doctor said waving her off. Then a lever on the console caught his eye. “I haven't used this one in years”, he said flicking it. The TARDIS shudders violently, nearly knocking them both off their feet.

“What're you doing?!” Imogen shouted.

“Putting on a bit of speed!” the Doctor said sounding crazed “That's it!”

Imogen could only cling onto the console tightly as the Doctor ran around it turning knobs. “My beautiful ship!” the Time Lord shouted racing around flicking all the switches he could “Come on, faster! That's a girl!” he said urging his ship on. Imogen stared at him rather afraid of this crazed version of him. “Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!”

“Stop it!” Imogen yelled at him just wanting him to calm down.

“Ah, don’t be so dull Gen…where’s your sense of adventure? Let's rip through that vortex!” he hollered not even noticing Imogen making her way around to him. The Doctor felt a hand on his arm and glanced to his left at Imogen. He found himself calming a little from her touch “The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself”, he admitted. The Doctor grimaced in pain “Ah, my head...” he groaned before he violently jerked away from her, turning crazed once more “Faster! Let's open those engines!” he shouted darting around the console to pull a random lever.

“What's that?” Imogen asked as a bell started to ring.

“We're gonna crash land!” the Doctor replied laughing manically.

“Well then, do something Doctor!”

“Too late! Out of control!” the Doctor said, his voice rising hysterically “Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!” he hopped on the spot excitedly. Imogen clung onto the console tightly terrified about what was going to happen. “Hold on tight, here we go!”


	25. Chapter 25

Imogen blinked at the sudden change of light when the Doctor dragged her out of the TARDIS, barely giving her time to recover from the crash landing. Her eyes widened when she saw, after her eyes finally adjusted to natural daylight, they hadn’t landed on Bannerman Road. They’d landed on the Powell Estate. “Um Doctor? This isn’t Bannerman Road”, she informed him.

He looked at her confused “it’s not?” he asked looking around “where are we then?”

“Powell Estate”, she replied.

“That’s near Bannerman Road right?” the Doctor questioned, his head starting to spin. It seemed that he may have to go into a healing coma for the remainder of the regeneration cycle.

“Nope”, Imogen said.

“Oh” the Doctor tried to focus on Imogen but he couldn’t. Now he definitely knew that he needed to go into the coma. But he couldn’t do it here. He had to get back into the TARDIS. Even then he couldn’t just collapse without telling Imogen about the healing coma. It wouldn’t be fair. “Gen there’s…” he didn’t get anything more than those two words out before he collapsed taking the brunette with him as he was still holding onto her hand.

Imogen wasn’t sure how long she’d been kneeling there looking at the unconscious Doctor torn between leaving him to run to Rose’s flat to get help or just staying put and hoping that someone would notice them, preferably Rose. It seemed that staying put was the better option as she heard someone shout her name. Imogen looked up and sure enough there was Rose with her mother Jackie and Mickey Smith.

She watched as they ran towards her “it really is you”, Rose breathed hardly daring to believe her eyes.

“Yeah it’s me Rose”, Imogen confirmed.

“Who’s he?” Mickey asked nodding to the Doctor “and where’s the Doctor?”

“This is the Doctor”, Imogen replied looking down at the unconscious Time Lord, still holding his hand.

Jackie frowned, slightly confused. She’d met the Doctor and he didn’t look a thing like the man on the ground. “What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?” she questioned.

“I don’t know”, Imogen replied honestly. It was true. She had no idea what this new Doctor was going to be like. But as she promised him before he regenerated, no matter what happens next… no matter what kind of person he’d become… she was going to be there for him. No matter what.

It wasn’t easy to get the Doctor into the Tyler flat but between Imogen and Mickey, they managed it. Rose, Mickey and Jackie stood back as Imogen put her head on the Doctor’s now pyjama clad chest. She listened to his twin hearts for a moment before sitting up satisfied that both were beating normally. “Both are working”, she informed them which made Rose visibly relax. She was aware that Time Lords had two hearts thanks to the Doctor telling them in a rather off-hand comment during one of their adventures.

“What do you mean, both?” Jackie asked clearly confused.

“He's got two hearts”, Rose told her mother.

“Oh, don't be stupid”, Jackie scoffed.

“He has”, Rose insisted.

“Anything else he's got two of?” Jackie asked.

“Eyes…ears…hands…feet”, Imogen replied with a smile to try and lighten up the situation. Rose forced herself not to smile as she wasn’t in the mood for her friend to be making jokes. She had a lot of explaining to do. When Rose said as such, Imogen nodded in agreement and they all left the bedroom.

Once they’d all sat down, Imogen told them everything that happened. Well, everything that she could remember. A lot of it was still extremely fuzzy to her. As Rose listened to her friend, she felt rather angry. Imogen had actually gone back to Satellite 5 _without_ her to go save the Doctor. And she came back with the Doctor but he looked completely different. According to Imogen he’d regenerated, a Time Lord’s way of cheating death, hence why he looked different. Going by this fact alone, Imogen had failed to save him.

Mickey could tell that Rose wasn’t very happy with what Imogen was telling them and suggested that they go out. Rose agreed and the two left the flat. Not long after they’d gone, Imogen went back to the bedroom to keep an eye on the Doctor.

A couple of hours later Jackie comes wandering in to the room mug of tea in one hand, phone in the other. “Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, flat's all topsy turvy”, the blonde woman said into the phone while holding out the mug of tea. Imogen took the mug, nodding her thanks to the woman who returned it. She turned her attention back to the Doctor as Jackie wandered out of the room yacking on the phone.

It was mere minutes later that she heard the front door slam and Rose shout “Get off the phone!” Imogen got up and stepped out into the hallway as her friend took the phone from her mother and hung up. “Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out”

“Why? What happened?” Imogen asked but Rose ignored her. She turned to Mickey and asked.

“Where can we go?”

“My mate Stan, he'll put us up”, he offered.

“That's only two streets away” Rose turned to her mother “What about Mo? Where's she living now?”

“I don't know. Peak District”, Jackie answered.

“Oh, we'll go to cousin Mo's then”, Rose said.

“No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?” Jackie asked thoroughly confused as to why Rose wanted to go to cousin Mo’s on Christmas Eve.

Then Rose noticed the Christmas tree in the living room. It was no longer the white one they’d put up weeks ago. “Mum… Where'd you get that tree?” she asked. Imogen turned to look at it. As she took in the tree, she got a very bad feeling. They needed to get out right NOW. “That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?”

“I thought it was you”, Jackie answered.

 “Guys”, Imogen said.

“How can it be me?” Rose asked.

“Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!” Jackie answered.

“Guys”, Imogen said louder but again no one took notice.

“No, that wasn't me”, Rose replied.

“Then who was it?” Jackie demanded.

“Guys!” Imogen shouted. This time they all took notice “we need to get out right now”, she said.

“Why?” Rose asked. Imogen open her mouth to answer when the tree lights up by itself and starts playing Jingle Bells.

“Bedroom. Now”, the brunette ordered. None of them hesitated to do as she says. When she entered the room, Mickey shut the door and dragged the wardrobe across the floor with the help of Jackie.

“Rose I need the sonic”, Imogen said as she leant against the wardrobe with Mickey while Jackie cowered in a corner looking frightened. And who could blame her? The blonde went to the Doctor’s jacket and started searching through the pockets. “Rose hurry!” Imogen urged as she could feel the wardrobe start to vibrate. Rose produced the sonic “give it here. I know what to do”, the violet eyed teen said.

“You’ve done enough”, Rose snapped. She went over to the Doctor and places the sonic in the Doctor’s hand. Nothing happens. Suddenly there was a crash as the tree finally breaks through the wardrobe, throwing Mickey and Imogen backwards.

“I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!” Jackie exclaimed shrilly.

Rose leant over the Doctor and whispered “Help me” in his ear. She drew back when the Doctor sat upright and points his sonic screwdriver at the Christmas tree. The spinning evergreen explodes.

“Remote control. But who's controlling it?” the Doctor asked lowering the sonic. He gets out of bed, grabs and dressing gown and leaves the flat. Jackie, Mickey, Imogen and Rose follow him.

Down on the ground three Santas stare up at the four humans and Time Lord. “That's them” Mickey said “What are they?”

“Shush!” Rose shushed him.

The Doctor aims his sonic at the Santas in a threatening manner. The trio of Santas vanish in a flash. “They've just gone!” Mickey laughed “What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off”.

Pilot fish”, Imogen said.

“What?” Rose asked.

“They were just pilot fish”, the Doctor repeated before coughing and throwing himself back against the wall. In an instant Imogen was by his side.

“What's wrong?” she asked worried.

“I was woken too soon”, he panted “I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy”. Vortex energy escaped from his mouth as he exhaled. “You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year… he lurched forward groaning. Imogen moves so that she could try to hold him up. Jackie helps her.

“My head!” the Time Lord groaned “I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…”

“What do you need?” Jackie asked frantically.

“I need…”

“Say it, tell me, tell me, tell me…”

“I need…”

“Painkillers?” Jackie asked.

“I need…” the Doctor gasped.

“Do you need aspirin?” Jackie continued.

“Do you wanna kill him?” Imogen asked “Aspirin is poisonous to Time Lords”.

“How am I supposed to know that?” Jackie questioned. She had no clue what Time Lords could and couldn’t have, she was just trying to help. “How about some food then?” she suggested.

“I need…”

“Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup?” Jackie’s voice rose a little hysterically when she didn’t get any answer from the Doctor “Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?”

“I need you to shut up”, the Doctor snapped finally managing to get a proper sentence out.

“Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?” the older blonde woman remarked.

The Doctor lurches forward again and leans against the wall “We haven't got much time” he panted “If there's pilot fish, then…” he pulled an apple out of his dressing gown pocket “Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?”

“Oh, that's Howard. Sorry”, Jackie said apologetically.

“He keeps apples in his dressing gown?” the Doctor questioned.

“He gets hungry”, Jackie replied.

“What, he gets hungry in his sleep?” the Doctor asked looking at the apple confused.

“Sometimes”, Jackie admitted.

The Doctor suddenly shouts with pain and sinks to the floor. Imogen goes to his side, now very concerned about him. “Brain…collapsing…” the Doctor grabs hold of Imogen’s upper arms tightly. Staring into her violet eyes, he struggled to get out his next sentence “P…the Pilot Fish mean that something, something…” he took several deep breaths, his eyes never leaving Imogen’s “something is coming Gen”, the Doctor then collapsed into the brunette’s lap.


	26. Chapter 26

Imogen sat on the edge of the bed looking at the Doctor worriedly. He seemed restless and he had a sheen of sweat on his skin. She didn’t have be an expert to know that those weren’t good signs. Imogen looked up when Rose entered the room with a flannel. “Thanks”, she said when the blonde gave it over.

“Any change?” Rose asked.

“He’s worse”, Imogen replied quietly as she dabbed the flannel on the Doctor’s forehead “only one heart beating” she glanced up at her friend “this is all my fault”.

“Yes”, Rose said coldly “it is” and with that she left the room.

“How is he?” Jackie asked when he daughter joined herself and Mickey in the living room.

“He’s worse than before”, Rose replied sadly sitting down on the arm of a chair. She and her mother watched the TV for a moment before Mickey got her attention with

“Here we go, pilot fish” Rose got up to have a look at the laptop screen “Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish”.

“Do you mean like sharks?” Rose asked.

“Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them… now we get that” the animation of a shark on the screen snaps viciously.

“Something is coming…” unknown to everyone except Jackie, the TV screen goes slightly static “How close?”

“There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy”, Mickey explained.

Jackie watches as a distorted image appears of the television screen “So, it's close?” Rose asked Mickey.

“Funny sort of rocks”, Jackie remarked.

Rose turned her attention to the screen “that’s not rocks…” as the image becomes clearer, she edges closer to the TV.

_“….coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning”_

The image suddenly becomes clear revealing an alien. It roared at them making all three humans gasp and jump backwards.

_“The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1”_

“Imogen get out here!” Rose called. As much as she didn’t particularly like her at the moment, she knew that Imogen seemed to have this ability of knowing things.

“What is it?” Imogen asked.

“Do you know what that is?” Rose asked gesturing to the screen.

Imogen shook her head “I don’t know, sorry” she then noticed Mickey’s laptop “Mickey can I borrow that?”

“Sure”, the young man replied.

Imogen took his seat at the table and started typing away with Mickey watching. Rose chose to watch the TV but every so often she glanced over at the table to Imogen. She came over when Mickey called her. “Imogen managed to get access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way”, the man reported.

“Coming for what, though? The Doctor?” Rose questioned.

“They won’t get him”, Imogen said determined.

“Not sure you’re the right person to keep him safe”, Rose sneered “After all, you failed to save him on Satellite 5”.

“I tried Rose”, Imogen said.

“Not hard enough”, Rose shot back.

Imogen opened her mouth to answer back when an image of four aliens popped up on to the screen. They started to talk and surprisingly, Imogen could understand them. “Huh. That’s new”, she remarked.

“What?” Mickey asked.

“I could understand them”, Imogen said.

“Really? What did they say?” Mickey asked, interested.

“People. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock”, Imogen recited.

“Sycorax rock?” Mickey laughed “they actually said that?”

“Yep”, Imogen said with a smile.

“Fascinating”, Rose muttered.

“I’m going to check on the Doctor”, Imogen said and quickly excused herself.

“I don't understand what they're saying”, Rose told Mickey “The Tardis translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am”.

“So why isn't it doing it now?” Mickey questioned.

“I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's…he's broken. And it’s all Imogen’s fault”, Rose said, making sure she said the last part loud enough for the brunette in the next room could hear her.

“She’s right. It is all my fault”, Imogen said to the Doctor. She took his hand “I’m a stupid, idiotic human” tears started to run down her face “And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”.

When Rose went to look in on the Doctor several hours later, she found Imogen in a chair fast asleep holding onto the Time Lord’s hand. “The Doctor wouldn't do this”, she said to Mickey, her voice shaking slightly “The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us” Rose nodded towards the sleeping girl “and he’s not here because of her”.

“Why are you being like this? Blaming Imogen for the Doctor’s state? She wasn’t the one who woke him early. Maybe if you’d just given her the sonic when that tree attacked, the Doctor may be awake right now and able to help us. And instead of blaming Imogen for the fact that the Doctor has changed, you should be grateful that they both came back alive” Rose stared at Mickey, surprised at how he was defending the violet eyed teen “you’re supposed to be her friend Rose, her best friend. You of all people shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions. For all you know Imogen may have succeed in saving the Doctor from the Daleks. But the way she possibly she did it was going seriously harm or perhaps kill her if the Doctor hadn’t save her life. Maybe you need to think about that”.

Rose watched him walk away still rather stunned by his little speech. She turned her attention back to the sleeping pair wondering if like Mickey had said, she just to conclusions far too quickly without getting the whole story.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imogen jerked awake when the ground started to shake. She looks around room noting that the windows had been smashed. As the Doctor was ok, or as ok as he could be in his current state, she left the room to investigate. She along with Jackie, Mickey and Rose plus several other people stare up at the large spaceship. “We’ve got to get to the TARDIS”, Imogen said to Rose. The blonde teen looked at her for a moment before nodding in agreement. The two girls race back into the flat.

Rose strode into the bedroom with the sleeping Time Lord and pulled the duvet off him. “Mickey, we're going to carry him. Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. Imogen help her” the brunette nodded “We're going”

“Where to?” Mickey asked.

“The TARDIS”, Imogen replied.

“What're we going to do in there?” Jackie asked.

“Hide”, Rose answered.

“Is that it?!” Jackie exclaimed.

“Until I get some sort of feeling or Naiyah pops up and tells me what to do, hiding is the best plan we’ve got”, Imogen said ushering Jackie out the room.

“What does even that mean?” Jackie questioned as the two busied themselves gathering supplies.

“I honestly don’t know”, Imogen answered “all I know is that the Time Lady is very helpful, so is those little ‘feelings’. She picked up a mug to move it when she stopped and stared at the small amount of tea sitting in the bottom. “Jackie you wouldn’t happen to have a thermos would you?”

“Of course I do” Jackie rooted around in a cupboard and handed it over when she found it “what do you need it for?”

“Tea. It’s essential”, Imogen answered.

“You’re right there, it is”, Jackie agreed. As Imogen was making the tea, Jackie continued packing more stuff into plastic bags. It wasn’t long before all of them were heading out of the door, Jackie and Imogen loaded with bags while Rose and Mickey carried the Doctor.

On the way to the TARDIS, Jackie dropped one of her bags. “Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?” Rose said to her when Jackie tried to pick up the fallen bag with her hands still full.

“It's food! You said we need f…”

“Just leave it!” Rose interrupted. Imogen set down her bags so she could unlock the TARDIS. She picked up the supplies as Mickey and Rose carried the Doctor inside.

“No chance you know how fly this thing?” Mickey asked Imogen after he and Rose placed the Doctor on the floor.

“Sorry Mickey, ‘fraid I don’t”, Imogen said regretfully.

“So, what do we do? Just sit here?” Mickey questioned.

“That's as good as it gets”, Rose said clearly frustrated with the situation.

Jackie produced the thermos of tea Imogen made from one of the bags “Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea”, she said.

“Mmm, the solution to everything…” Rose said sarcastically.

“Tea is very essential Rose. Especially in an alien invasion” Imogen said taking the thermos from Jackie “why don’t you get the rest of the food?” she suggested “you’ll never know how long we’ll have to be in here”.

Jackie nodded in agreement and left. The second she did, Imogen went over to the door and closed it. “Right, you two start pushing buttons”, she instructed.

“You getting a feeling?” Rose asked.

“Yep” Rose smiled and started doing what Imogen said.

“You can stop pushing buttons now”, Imogen told Rose and Mickey after two minutes of doing just that.

“Why did you want us to do that?” Mickey asked.

“So we’ll get beamed aboard the Sycorax ship. We can’t exactly save the planet from the Powell Estate”, Imogen explained.

“You mean we’re on the ship? Right now?” Rose asked.

“Should be” Imogen replied unscrewing the lid of the thermos “or we will be soon” she poured out the tea around the Doctor’s head. “Right, you two stay here”, she said getting up.

“Hold on, you’re going out there? On your own?” Mickey asked following her down the ramp.

“Yes”, Imogen replied.

“Wrong. I’m going out there with you”, Mickey corrected.

“Mickey I need you and Rose safe. Which means you stay here”, Imogen said firmly.

“There is no way I’m letting you deal with the scary aliens all by yourself”, Mickey countered.

“No chance you’ll change your mind?” Imogen asked.

“Nope”, Mickey answered.

Imogen sighed “alright. Just let me do the talking” she turned to Rose “I’m sorry Rose, for everything. Do me a favour, close the door after we leave. Don’t want the Sycorax getting in” with that she and Mickey left the TARDIS.

Almost immediately they were grabbed by the Sycorax. The leader points at Imogen and says “the violet eyed girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet”

“But she can't”, Harriet protested.

“Yes, I can”, Imogen stepped forward and Harriet grabbed her arm.

“They'll kill you”, the woman hissed.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to talk quickly then”, Imogen said removing Harriet’s hand from her arm.

“Good luck”, Mickey said quietly.

Imogen took several steps towards the Sycorax leader as she did so, she noticed Naiyah standing off to the side. “I address the leader of the Sycorax under the contract laid out in convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation”, the brunette started and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naiyah nod as if she approved her words “You think that you could just show up, hold a portion of the world hostage and not expect there to be consequences? It may not seem like it but this brilliant, amazing planet has a protector and trust me when I say, it’s in your best interest to let the hostages go. Right now. Oh and I were you, after letting the hostages go, I’d leave this planet pronto and don’t ever come back”.  

Imogen stole a look at the girl who gave her another nod of approval. The child, whoever she was, seemed to like what she’d said to the Sycorax leader. There was a moment of silence before all the Sycorax burst into laughter. “You are very, very funny”, the Sycorax leader told Imogen “And now you're going to die”, he added a little more angrily.

“Leave her alone!” Harriet shouted at the same time Mickey said

“Don't touch her!”

The two tried to run forward to come to Imogen’s aid but they were restrained by Sycorax. The Sycorax leader continues to speak, circling the violet eyed teen as he did so. “Did you think you were clever to threaten us?” the leader raised his arms “We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness” the alien hissed at Imogen who didn’t even flinch. “Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion, then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved”

“Hold on, that's English”, Alex, the man who’d been translating what the Sycorax leader had been saying.

“He's talking English”, Harriet repeated.

A smile crept onto Imogen’s face, she knew what that meant “before you do the whole world gutting and people enslaving there’s one teeny tiny thing I want to point out. You’re speaking English”

“I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!” the leader spat.

“You can definitely here English, right?” Imogen asked Alex and Harriet.

“Yes”

“Absolutely”

Imogen turned back to the Sycorax leader “see? They can definitely hear English”, she said.

“I only speak Sycoraxic!” the Sycorax Leader said angrily.

“I know you do but I think you’re missing the point. If they can hear English that means it’s being translated…which means…” she broke off to turn towards the TARDIS. Mickey, Alex and Harriet followed suit. The doors to the TARDIS open and there stood the Doctor looking much better than he did before.

“Did you miss me?” he asked.

The Sycorax leader roared in fury and lashes his whip at the Doctor who catches it easily. He pulls it out of the alien’s hands and tosses it away. You could have someone's eye out with that!”

The Sycorax tried to attack him with his staff and again the Doctor disarmed him. This time he snapped the staff in half and tossed he pieces away. “You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy”, the Doctor said pointing warningly at the Sycorax leader. The Time Lord turned back to the humans. Rose slipped out of the TARDIS unnoticed by anyone except Naiyah.

 “Mickey, hello!” the Doctor said cheerily “And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life”. The Doctor then turned his attention to Imogen “Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses”

“I had a feeling it would help”, Imogen said.

“Course you did. You alright?” the Doctor asked knowing how upset she’d been before having heard everything while in the coma.

“I’m fine”, Imogen said quickly before the Doctor could say anything else, Harriet spoke.

“I'm sorry. Who is this?”

“I'm the Doctor”, the Doctor replied.

“He's the Doctor”, Imogen repeated.

“But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?” Harriet questioned.

“I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything”, the Doctor explained.

“But you can't be”, Harriet insisted.

“Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens…it wasn't the war…it was the thought of your mother being on her own”

“Oh, my God”, Harriet breathed realising that this man in front of her was indeed the Doctor.

“Did you win the election?” the Doctor asked with a grin.

“Landslide majority”, Harriet said smiling, rather pleased.

“If I might interrupt!” the Sycorax Leader said loudly.

They all spin around having completely forgotten all about him. “Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!” the Doctor greeted.

“Who exactly are you?” the Sycorax Leader demanded.

“Well, that's the question”, the Doctor answered with a grin.

“I demand to know who you are!”

“I DON’T KNOW!” the Doctor bellowed back mimicking the leader’s roar. He then relaxed “See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that I…I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?” he looks at Imogen “Sexy?” he gave her a cheeky wink and she smiles back shyly “Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob” The Doctor noticed a button “And how am I going to react when I see this” he points at it with an insane smile “a great big threatening button” he runs up the stairs laughing A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?”

The Doctor crouched down and opens the door in the base of the pillar supporting the button “And what've we got here? Blood?” he dips a finger in and tastes it “Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron” he waggles his tongue around at the nasty taste and wipes his finger on his dressing gown “Ah, but that means…blood control…” the Doctor become delighted at that “Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed…then I just want to do this”.  

He whacks the button hard “No!” Harriet, Rose and Imogen shouted.

“You killed them!” Alex exclaimed.

“No he didn’t”, Naiyah said quietly to Imogen’s side “The Sycorax can’t make those people kill themselves. The survival instinct is too strong”.

“What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?” the Doctor asked.

“We allow them to live”

“Allow? You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis…you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong”, the Doctor explained.

“Told you”, the girl said in a sing song voice.

“Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force”

“Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people” the Doctor gestured to the humans “These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than…”

“Um that’s the Lion King”, Imogen pointed out.

“Is it?” the Doctor asked, confused “Well the point still stands. Leave them alone!”

“Or what?”

“Or…” the Doctor grabs a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding the humans, runs down the steps and comes to a stop in front of the TARDIS “I challenge you”

The leader and the other Sycorax burst out in laughter “Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?”

“You stand as this world's champion”, the Sycorax leader said unsheathing his sword and walking down the steps.

The Doctor shrugged off his dressing gown “Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up” he tossed the dressing gown over to Imogen who just about catches it. “So…you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?”

The Sycorax hisses at the insult. The two kneel by their swords. “For the planet?”

“For the planet”


	27. Chapter 27

The humans watch as the Doctor and the Sycorax leader fought. At one point Rose called out a warning when the Doctor got knocked to the side. “Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks”, the Time Lord said sarcastically. Everyone watched as he retreated up a tunnel still fighting the Sycorax leader. He hit a button on the wall opening a door, taking the fight outside.

When the Doctor got hit on the nose, Imogen tried to run forward but Naiyah stopped her “you can’t help him. If you do, the Sycorax win the planet” Imogen looked up the Doctor, torn between staying and jumping in to help “I’m sorry but this is his fight. And his fight alone”.

“Ok, I’ll stay put”, Imogen told her causing Rose, who was standing next to her, to look at her confused. As the two continued to fight, the brunette watched twisting the dressing gown in her hands. Something in her was yelling to help him, to grab a sword and jump in the fight but she couldn’t. If the girl was right, doing so would mean the Sycorax would win the planet. And that can’t happen. So here she is, stuck on the side-lines watching her friend fight for her home.

She winced when the Doctor was knocked off his feet again. This time the Sycorax chopped his hand off. The Doctor watched his hand fall to Earth “You cut my hand off”, he stated.

“Ya! Sycorax!” the leader said triumphantly.

The Doctor got to his feet “And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. ‘Cos quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy…to do this” he holds up his stump of an arm and before the eyes of everyone, his hand grew back.

“Witchcraft”, the Sycorax Leader hissed.

“Time Lord”

Imogen snatched a sword from a nearby Sycorax “Doctor!” she called and he turned to her. She tossed him the sword. The Doctor caught the sword and spun it around.

“Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?” he asked more to Rose than Imogen.

“Always”, Imogen replied with a smile. 

“Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fightin’ hand!” the Doctor runs at the Sycorax leader and the fighting resumes. This time it’s the Doctor who seems to have the upper hand. He whacked the Sycorax leader hard in the stomach with the hilt of his sword and the alien groans. The Doctor does it twice causing the Sycorax leader to fall to the ground. “I win”, the Doctor said pointing his sword at the alien’s throat.

“Then kill me”

“I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command: Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?”

“Yes”, the Sycorax leader said agreeing with the Doctor’s terms.

The Doctor jabbed his sword closer “Swear on the blood of your species”, he ordered in a far more angry tone than before.

“I swear”

The Doctor grinned, his anger now gone “There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!” he jabs his sword into the ground.

Imogen ran over with the dressing gown and gave the Doctor a hug “not bad for a man in his jim-jams”, she said.

The Doctor smiled down at her “Very Arthur Dent”, Imogen helped him into the dressing gown “Now, there was a nice man” the Doctor put his hand into the dressing gown pocket “Hold on, what have I got in here?” he produced a satsuma making Imogen giggle.

“Doesn't that just sum up Christmas?” she asked as they started to walk back to the others.

“Yep” the Doctor tossed the satsuma up in the air and catches it “You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?”

Behind them the Sycorax leader get to his feet. He picks up his sword, roaring as he charged at them. Without even turning around, the Doctor threw the satsuma at a button on the side of the ship causing the ground underneath the Sycorax leader to open. He tumbles to the Earth screaming. “No second chances. I'm that sort of a man”, the Doctor said seriously.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor stands in front of the TARDIS with Imogen and the others “By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet…when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended”

After that they were teleported back to Earth. “Where are we?” Rose asked looking around.

“We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!” Mickey laughed and jumps up and down with glee. The Doctor holds up his hand as the spaceship’s engines started up.

“Wait a minute…wait a minute…” the ship takes flight, back into the skies and the Doctor grins.

“Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!” Mickey cheered gleefully.

Rose jumped onto Mickey’s back laughing “Yeah! Don't come back!”

“It is defended!”

Imogen turned to the Doctor and flung her arms around his neck in a hug. He picked her up and spun her around causing her to laugh much to his delight. He hated the fact that all he could do while in the coma was listen to Imogen getting upset and Rose having a go at her. He was definitely going to have to have a talk with her.

The Doctor set Imogen down and turned to Harriet. “My Doctor”, the woman said.

“Prime Minister”, the Doctor countered.

The two of them hugged as they did so Rose gave Imogen the briefest of hugs, pulling away before the brunette could hug her back.

“Rose!” Jackie called getting the attention of her daughter.

“Mum!” Rose called back running over to her mother.

“Oh, talking of trouble”, the Doctor muttered causing Imogen to lightly whack him on the arm.

“Rude and not ginger”, the brunette lightly scolded.

“Could be a lethal combination”, he joked putting an arm around her.

“I guess only time will tell”, Imogen remarked.

“Yep only time will tell”, he agreed.

Imogen hung back while the Doctor was pulled into a group hug by Jackie. “They look happy”, Naiyah commented “why aren’t you joining them?”

“I don’t know. Just didn’t feel like it I guess”, Imogen muttered.

“Or it’s because of how Rose treated you” , Naiyah pointed out.

“You were in the flat?” Imogen questioned, surprised. She didn’t see hide nor hair of the young Time Lady at the Tyler’s home. Naiyah was about to  opened her mouth to say something when all of a sudden a green beam of light shoots out from the ground nearby making everyone bar Alex and Harriet jump. Imogen and the others look up and watch as four more beams of light shoot up to join the first one. The combined beams destroyed the Sycorax spaceship much to the shock of everyone.

The Doctor stormed up to Harriet angrily with Imogen following him. “That was murder”, the Doctor stated angrily.

“That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology”, Harriet countered “A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago”.

“But they were leaving”, Imogen said shocked that Harriet would do something like that.

“You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves”

“Britain's Golden Age”, the Doctor disdainfully.

“It comes with a price”, Harriet said.

“I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race”, the Doctor said, glaring at the woman.

Imogen tried not to feel offended by what he said, she knew that he didn’t mean her. Only the small number of people who’d rather shoot first ask questions later. “Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf”, Harriet said.

“Not mine”, Imogen said quietly.

“Excuse me?” Harriet asked.

“You didn’t do it on my behalf or Rose’s or Mickey or Jackie or even my mother. You did it for yourself. It was selfish. And it was murder”, Imogen said, giving her a disdainful look.

“And I should have stopped you”, the Doctor added.

“What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?” Harriet asked.

“Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word”

“You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that”, Harriet said.

“He’s very capable Harriet and its 6 words, not 1”, Imogen said before getting on tiptoes to whisper something in the Doctor’s ear. He nodded and went over to Alex.

“What did you tell him?” Harriet asked getting a little worried. Imogen just ignored her, opting to watch the Doctor speak to Alex. When he was done, she went over. The two of them re-joined Jackie, Mickey and Rose and the group walked away completely ignored Harriet’s calls.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imogen wandered through the vast wardrobe of the TARDIS trying to find something to wear as she’d been in the same thing since the second trip to Satellite 5. She pulled out a green jumper and considered it. Imogen shook her head and put it back. Then she spotted a cream jumper. She took it from the rail and looked at it. It was rather nice and suitable for Christmas as it had a silver snowflake on it. _That’s the one_ she thought. Imogen then chose a simple white t-shirt and a short white/black plaid skirt. She finished the outfit off with a pair a black flats.

She then went to go look for the Doctor. The brunette found him standing by a mirror conserving two ties. “I like the brown one”, Imogen said catching his attention “it suits you better”.

The Doctor dropped the other one onto the floor and started tying the brown one around his neck “You look festive”, he commented taking in her outfit, noting the snowflake jumper.

“That’s what I was going for considering the time of year”

The Doctor finished tying his tie “so what do you think?” he asked gesturing to his outfit.

“I like it”, Imogen replied.

“Really?” the Doctor asked.

“Really, really”, Imogen said earning a smile from the Time Lord.

“Shall we go to the Tyler’s then?” the Doctor questioned.

“You go. I’m gonna stay here that way I can’t mess up again”, Imogen said.

“Gen you didn’t mess up”, the Doctor told her.

“Yes I did! Look at you. You regenerated because of me. The old you died because of me! I’m stupid and thick and completely useless human being!” the Doctor pulled her into a hug when she burst into tears. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Imogen sobbed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Christmas dinner at the Tyler’s wasn’t as happy an occasion as the Doctor would’ve liked. Imogen had put on a smile but it wasn’t genuine, it didn’t show in her eyes. Not even when she got a purple paper hat in her cracker. He didn’t like to see her sad, she was supposed to smile…to laugh… to be happy. The Doctor resolved to have a talk with Rose before the evening was over.

Jackie excused herself to answer the phone. She came back after a moment and said “It's Beth. She says go and look outside”, she said.

“Why?” Rose asked.

“I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!” Jackie urged.

All five of them exited the block of flats to see what appears to be snow falling from the black sky, the occasional light steaking across it. “Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?” Rose questioned looking up the sky in awe.

“It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash”, the Doctor told her.

“Okay, not so beautiful”, Rose amended.

“This is a brand new planet Earth” the Doctor said still looking up at the sky “No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new”, the Doctor said.

“And what about you?” Rose asked hesitantly “what are you going to do next?”

“Well…back to the TARDIS…same old life”, the Doctor replied watching Imogen out of the corner of his eye. She was standing a little ways away from them looking up at the sky.

“On your own?” Rose tentatively.

“Why, don't you want to come?” the Doctor countered.

“Well, yeah”, Rose answered.

“Do you, though?” the Doctor asked seriously knowing how she treated Imogen because _he_ changed.

“Yeah!” Rose said.

“Well that depends…” the Doctor started.

“On what?” Rose asked.

“On you” the Doctor replied. He turned to Rose completely serious “I heard what you said to Imogen. Everything. She already blaming herself for what happened and you made her feel worse. You made her cry”.

Rose glanced over at Imogen “I did?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, you did. It wasn’t her fault that I changed. She didn’t save me, an old friend did”, the Doctor said.

“But…”

“Let me finish”, the Doctor said firmly and Rose fell silent. “if it wasn’t for the locket Gen was wearing, _she_ would’ve been the one who took in the heart of the TARDIS. And if she’d done that, then it would have killed her” Rose’s eyes widened at that “If that had happened, I for one would rather have regenerated so we could both live, then stay the way I was and mourn the death of a companion, my friend. Would you really have preferred the second option?”

Rose looked at Imogen again and realised that although she would’ve liked the previous Doctor to have come back, she didn’t think she could cope with the loss of her best friend. And what about Sarah Jane? It would’ve destroyed her to find out that her only daughter was dead. In hindsight, she would have treated Imogen a whole lot better if she knew what really went down on Satellite 5. “I’ll take you with me on one condition”

“Anything”, Rose said eager to make up for the way she treated Imogen.

“Apologise to Imogen and don’t _ever_ do that again” Rose nodded and the Doctor watched her walk over to Imogen.

“Come to yell at me some more?” Imogen asked Rose.

“No. the Doctor told me what happened and I wanted to apologise. I treated you horribly and I shouldn’t have. I was just upset over the Doctor changing that I lashed out and I shouldn’t have. You’re my best friend and I love you. I understand if you don’t want to forgive me. Probably don’t…” Rose was cut off when Imogen hugged her.

“I do forgive you”, she said. Imogen pulled back and held out her hand to Rose. The blonde smiled and the two did their handshake.

“Are you going to continue travelling with the Doctor?” Rose asked.

“I was thinking about it”. _I do have a promise to keep after all_

“You should. It wouldn’t be any fun without you. Besides who else am I going ask to translate the Doctor’s ramblings?” Rose questioned.

Imogen laughed recalling the number of times she got lost with the Doctor’s ramblings. “Most of that stuff goes over my head too, you know”, she said.

“Yeah but you at least understand some of it. And who else is going to help me keep the Doctor out of trouble? It would be hard enough on my own with you I’ll have some back up and you’ve also got that handy ‘feeling’ thing too”

“Alright. Say no more. You Rose Tyler have convinced me to come along”, Imogen said.

Rose smiled “good”. They linked arms and walked back to the Doctor.

“Everything alright?” the Time Lord asked seeing Imogen look much happier.

“Yep”, Imogen replied.

“Imogen’s coming along too”, Rose added.

“She convinced me plus I had a promise to keep”, Imogen said.

“You're never two are going to stay, are you?” Mickey asked catching the trio’s attention.

“There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to”, Rose told him.

Mickey smiles understanding that the two girls didn’t want to give up travelling with the Doctor, at least not yet. “Yeah”

“Well, I reckon you're mad. The three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble”, Jackie remarked.

The Doctor goes up to her “Trouble's just the bits in-between” he puts an arm around Jackie “It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me”. The Doctor goes back the girls “All those planets…and creatures and horizons…. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be…fantastic”

Both Imogen and Rose smile at the use of his former catchphrase. The Doctor held out his hand to Imogen who took it with no hesitation “so all of time and space, anything that ever was or ever will, where are we going to start?” she asked him.

 “Um…that way” the Doctor said pointing to a random spot in the sky “No, hold on. That way” he points slightly to the right of where he first pointed.

“Sounds good to me”, Imogen agreed. She and the Doctor looked at each other for a moment before looking up at the star studded sky.

This was going to be the start of something new.

And she couldn’t wait.

The End!


End file.
